Une toute autre vie
by HopeLoveGlory
Summary: Un jour quand Bonnie aura marre d'être seule et de voir ses amies heureuse, elle se décidera enfin à prendre sa vie en main. Seulement elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être avec son ennemi juré.
1. Chapter 1

Après quelques temps je me suis enfin décider à écrire une histoire sur Damon et Bonnie car malheureusement il n'y en a pas assez en français.

Résumé : Cette histoire se déroule pendant la saison 3, Stefan n'est pas partit car Damon n'as pas été mordu, et Klaus n'est toujours pas mort. Comme vous l'avez compris cette histoire Bamon, mais il y'aura aussi d'autres scènes d'autres couples, et aussi des scènes d'amitiés. Sinon bonne lecture (désolé pour le résumé, seulement je ne sais pas trop quoi dire).

**Les personnages de Vampire diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonnie et Elena étaient en train de discutés, Elena voulait à tout prix avoir un moment avec sa meilleure amie.

« Donc Bonnie, où t'en es avec les garçons » demanda Elena avec un sourire en coin. Bonnie regarda sa meilleure amie un peu perdu se demandant pourquoi elle lui posait cette question alors qu'il y'avait tellement de problèmes avec Klaus.

« Humm, pourquoi tu me pose cette question, on a plus urgent à faire, comme du genre comment tuer ce salaud de Klaus nan tu ne crois pas ? ». Elena l'a regarda surprise « Non Bonnie, au contraire, je pense qu'on devrait laisser un moment toutes ces histoires d'hybrides et de vampires ! On est des ados, et regarde nous ! On a droit à une vie, et tu a bien sur le droit d'être heureuse, surtout depuis tu sais… » Elena ne finit pas sa phrase étant gênée de dire le nom de celui qui a fait souffrir Bonnie, étant donné que c'était son frère.

« Jérémy, tu peux le dire Elena, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer… De toute manière tout ça c'est loin derrière moi. Et oui j'avoue, tu as raison, on a le droit d'être heureuse » répondit Bonnie en émettant un sourire. Elena était heureuse qu'elle s'en rende compte, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire, étant donné qu'il y'avait eu toutes ces histoires, elle avait besoin de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

« Donc Bonnie, pas un petit amour ? » dit Elena en revenant à la charge.

« Orrf par pitié… » souffla Bonnie, mais elle finit tout de même pas lui donner une vraie réponse : « Nop, personne en vue » disait-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule alors que ses deux meilleures amies avait des « chéris », elle trouvait ces surnoms ridicules en y repensant. Elena vit soudain le sourire de son amie repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, et alors lui vint une idée.

« Tu sais quoi, ce soir on sort avec Caroline, tu te fais belle, nan sexy ! Et là tous les gars seront à tes pieds, il suffira juste de choisir ! » dit-elle étant fière de sa majestueuse idée. Bonnie l'a regarda effrayé par le « sexy » se disant dans quel pétrin elle allait se mettre ! Puis en y repensant elle se dit dans sa tête ' Oh et pourquoi pas une soirée entre filles ça peut être cool ! ' puis répondit à Elena qui attendait sa réponse patiemment : « Oké, ça marche, on se retrouve au Grill à 19h ? » Elena était surprise, elle croyait que Bonnie allait encore lui répondre qu'elle avait des choses à faire, mais non ! « D'ac o d'ac on fait comme ça ! » répondit Elena.

Bonnie embrassa son amie avant de partir se préparer pour ce soir. Elle allait ouvrir la porte et c'est là qu'Elena lui cria « Sexy rappelle-toi bien, sexy ! » Bonnie se retourna et lui jeta un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte et de monter dans sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps là, Elena était en train d'envoyer des messages à Caroline l'informant de la sortie de ce soir, mais Caroline lui répondit qu'elle viendrait avec Tyler car elle avait prévu de passer la soirée avec. Elena se dis donc qu'elle aussi pouvait inviter Stefan, car après tout ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelques moments avec lui. Elena envoya donc à Caroline ce message : « Oké, moi j'invite alors Stefan ! Mais ne dis surtout pas à Bonnie que Stefan et Tyler vont venir sinon elle risquerait de se faire moins sexy ou carrément de ne pas venir. » C'est vrai après tout, Elena connaissait parfaitement Bonnie, et elle savait de quoi elle était capable.

Quelques heures plus tard au Grill.

Elena arriva au Grill, accompagné de Stefan et rejoignit Caroline et Tyler qui était assis à une table. Puis Bonnie arriva, elle était habillée d'une robe beige bustier, qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus des genoux, et avec une paire de botte noire aussi à talon. Bonnie était anxieuse à l'idée de sortir comme ça, car il n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de s'habiller comme ça, mais bon elle se disait qu'après tout c'était une soirée entre amies. Elle ouvra donc la porte du Mystic Grill et vit alors assis à une table Stefan, Elena et en face d'eux Tyler et Caroline. « Hé merde » se disait-elle, elle croyait que c'était une soirée entre filles, et là elle voit qui les « chéris » à ses amies. Elle commençait à se retourner pour faire marche arrière jusqu'au moment où elle entendit « Bonnie, hé on est là », c'était Caroline. « Merde de merde » cria la sorcière au plus profond d'elle. Elle se retourna donc et fit et grand sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la table où était posés ses amies. « Wouah Bonnie, t'es canon » lui lança Caroline qui était bluffé par son amie, cela fit plaisir à Bonnie bien entendu, mais d'un autre coté elle était furieuse envers Caroline d'avoir dit ça devant les garçons, mais elle la remercia tout de même « Merci Care ! ». Puis Bonnie regarda Elena qui avait très bien compris que Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait passer une soirée entre filles, alors Elena lui disait désolée du regard puis lui dis « Tu es vraiment splendide, viens assied toi ». Bonnie s'asseyais se disant qu'après tout la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus mal, juste avant de le voir. ' Oh non pas celui-là' ce dis Bonnie

« Hé Sorcière, ou plutôt sexy sorcière ! » lui dis le jeune homme qui la reluquait de haut en bas. Le jeune homme en question était Damon, et Bonnie avait toujours du mal à le voir, même en peinture. « Damon, tu veux vraiment un anévrisme, là tout de suite » lui fit remarqué Stefan.

« Pardon si je suis gentil, je voulais juste faire un compliment à ma sorcière adorée » il disait ça tout en souriant à Bonnie qui hélico presto lui lança un anévrisme.

« Arrête ça immédiatement saleté de sorcière avant que je te tue » lui criait-il tout en étant accroupis tenant sa tête. « Alors maintenant je suis une saleté de sorcière ? hein ? » dit Bonnie. « Stop Bonnie, pas ici, laisse-le » lui demanda Elena qui avait n'avait pas réellement peur pour Damon, mais plus que tout le monde les remarques. Oui car, c'était clair, maintenant Elena ne ressentait absolument rien du tout pour Damon, c'est vrai qu'à un moment il y'eu un doute, mais elle s'est vite rendu compte que ces sentiments qu'elle a envers lui sont plus de frère à sœur, car le seul et grand amour de sa vie est Stefan.

« D'accord, mais c'est bien parce qu'on est au Grill » dit Bonnie, puis elle arrêta l'anévrisme. « Merci » répondit Elena et Stefan. « Franchement Bonnie, je pensais que toute cette rancœur entre nous était fini, mais un jour tu vas me pousser à bout et ce jour-là… » il n'eut pas le temps de fini que Stefan l'interrompu : « Damon, soit tu te calme et tu restes, soit tu dégages » lâcha Stefan.

« Oh du calme, j'allais dire que je serai obligé de lui faire un câlin » répondu l'intéressé sarcastiquement.

« Ouais c'est ça bien sûr ! » lança Bonnie.

« Bon euh, et si on arrêtait la guerre et qu'on buvait ? » proposa Caroline pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tous étaient contents sauf bien sur Damon et Bonnie, mais il n'en faire rien pour autant. Ils commandèrent tous quelque chose à boire de bien fort pour oublier toutes leurs histoires, et c'est à ce moment que la soirée bien tranquille prit un tout autre envol pour Bonnie, qui ne pensait pas qu'elle allait finir comme ça.

Tout le monde dansaient, ils s'emblaient tous pour un moment oublié leurs soucis, même Damon qui lui comme toujours était entre de bonne compagnie, des femmes. Bonnie eu marre de danser, car à un moment Caroline dansait avec Tyler et Elena avec Stefan, elle alla donc s'assoir à leurs table. Elle les regardait en buvant, elle se disait qu'elle aussi aimerait être avec quelqu'un, elle arrivait quand même à penser à sa solitude alors qu'elle était à moitié ivre. Elle voulut reprendre une gorgée de sa liqueur et se la renversa sur sa robe et elle décida alors de se nettoyer dans les toilettes. Elle commençait à frotté avec de l'eau sur sa robe, pour qu'elle ne devienne pas tout collante, elle voulut relever deux minutes sa tête vers le miroir et aperçut Damon. Elle sursauta : « Merde Damon, tu m'as fait flipper ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

« C'est bon Bonnie calme toi, je t'ai vu partir alors je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais apparemment t'es toujours la même chieuse » lui répondit-il avec un sourire niais, mais il l'enlevât vite lorsqu'il reçut un rouleau d'essuie tout qu'il arriva à esquiver. « Je plaisantais, comme toujours » reprit-il alors. « Ouais bien sûr comme toujours Damon. Et tout va bien j'ai juste renversé ma boisson sur ma robe. »

« Tu sais pour qu'il n'y ait plus de tâche il faut frotter fort avec du savon » dit-il tout en s'approchant de Bonnie, voulant l'aider à essuyer sa robe. Mais Bonnie recula d'un coup comprenant son approche, « C'est bon Damon, je sais me débrouiller seule » lâcha-t-elle. Cependant Damon continua son approche et prit Bonnie par le bras pour qu'elle ne puisse partir « Laisse-moi t'aider, je vais pas te morde », Bonnie se laissa faire, et Damon commença à frotter la tâche qui se situait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. « Merci » répondit Bonnie tout en regardant Damon qui en frottant commençait peu à peu à enlever la tâche, prenant conscience qu'elle se laissait faire, il s'approcha d'elle pour mieux frotter, jusqu'à être collé à elle. « De rien sorcière » dit-il ayant relevé sa tête, Bonnie aussi avait relevé sa tête, leurs visages étaient alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, Damon voulait tellement l'embrassé, il en avait besoin, de sentir contre lui quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas un autre et quelqu'un qui savait pour lui tout en n'étant pas sous hypnose. Il était en train de se dire qu'en plus la sorcière lui faisait beaucoup d'effet depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le Grill, et qu'il adorait leurs chamailleries. Mais d'un coup bref il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand Bonnie le poussa pour sortir des toilettes à une vitesse. Il voulut la rattraper mais se dit que si elle était partit c'est qu'elle en avait surement pas envie. Bonnie pendant tout ce temps ce demandait pourquoi elle avait laissé le vampire qu'elle était censé détester s'approcher aussi près d'elle, elle sortit vite du Grill, monta dans sa voiture, et roula à tout allure pour rentrer au plus vite chez elle pour ne plus à avoir à résister à Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me motive encore plus à écrire ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est peu plus long que l'autre mais y'avait des choses à dires... Sinon faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographes, car je pense que y'en a, mais j'en ai marre de relire et relire donc désolée pour les fautes ! Voilà je vous dis bonne lecture, et laissez une review pour vos avis s vous avez envie !

* * *

Le lendemain Bonnie se réveilla avec une gueule de bois, essayant de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille, mais c'est alors que Caroline l'appela.

« Hé ma belle ! Enfin réveillé ? » cria Caroline au bout du fil.

« Oh doucement » lui grogna Bonnie « J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible alors hein… »

« Ah non moi ça va super, ni gueule de bois, ni mal de tête c'est ça d'être vampire » dit-elle d'un ton enjouée. Ah oui c'est vrai se dit Bonnie, son amie était un vampire, elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier… « Oui bah pas moi, alors parle moins fort ou je raccroche » lui lança Bonnie pour la calmer.

« Okéé » chuchota exprès Caroline « Je voulais te demander ça te dit d'aller faire du shopping en ville avec Elena cet après-midi ? Et interdiction de dire non vu que tu nous as fait faux bond hier soir, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es partit comme ça ? ». C'est là que Bonnie se rappela d'un seul coup tout ce qui s'était passé hier, la soirée, sa robe tachée, Damon qui voulut l'aider, et le fait qu'ils aient failli s'embrasser.

« Humm… Je suis désolée mais je me sentais pas très bien, j'ai préférée partir avant de vomir par tout dans le Grill si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » mentit Bonnie, car elle ne voulait pas lui dire la réelle cause de son départ, qui était qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de Damon pour ne plus avoir cette incroyable envie de poser ses lèvres sur ses siennes.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave mais t'aurai pu nous prévenir quand même Bonnie ! » rétorqua Caroline encore un peu vexée du faite que son amie sois partit comme ça. « Désolée Care, mais pour me faire pardonner je veux bien faire du shopping, alors pardonnée ? » dit Bonnie en faisant semblant de faire la moue.

« Mais oui bien sûr que t'es pardonnée » dit Caroline en rigolant car Bonnie faisait souvent ça, la moue pour faire se pardonnée. « Bon alors je passe te chercher dans une heure, sois prête, bisous ma chérie ! » lança-t-elle.

« D'ac, bisous ! »

Bonnie raccrocha donc, posa son portable sur sa table de chevet, et alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois sa douche prise, elle se plaça devant le miroir pour se regarder et se perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'y avait bien pu lui prendre hier pour être à deux doigts d'embrassé Damon Salvatore. Elle se disait que ça devait surement être le manque d'affection, qu'elle n'était pas du tout attiré par lui. Puis elle se réveilla et vit qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle avait encore à s'habiller et se préparée. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle était enfin prête et monta dans la voiture de Caroline qui elle aussi était venu à ce moment même la cherchée.

« Mieux ta tête ? » questionna Caroline en lui lançant un sourire un peu vicieux.

« Fais ta maligne, mais rappelle-toi que moi aussi ma chère amie je peux t'infliger des maux de tête quand je veux, surtout si tu continues à te moquer de moi ! » rétorqua la sorcière même si bien sur elle ne ferait jamais ça à son amie.

« Tu ne ferais tout de même pas ça » demanda Caroline faisant semblant d'être horrifiée car elle aussi savait pertinemment que Bonnie ne ferai jamais ça.

« Bah alors arrête de te moquer, et pour répondre à ta question ma tête va beaucoup mieux » exprima Bonnie avec un sourire. « Et Elena on la rejoint où ? » questionna à son tour Bonnie.

« Oh on doit aller la chercher elle aussi, mais t'inquiète pas il ne devrait pas y'avoir Jérémy donc aucune chance de le croiser » répondit Caroline avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Nan ça va, pas de problème de toute manière » dit Bonnie avec un sourire qui était faux.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient en fin devant chez Elena, mais celle-ci était en retard, alors elle fit rentrer ses amies pour qu'elles l'attendent. Elles montèrent toutes dans sa chambre.

« Désolée les filles, il me reste plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures et ma veste et c'est bon on est parés ! » dit Elena d'un ton enjoué.

« T'inquiète prend ton temps » lui lança Caroline. Elena avait en fin fini de se préparé, elles commençaient donc toutes à descendre l'escalier, mais elles croisèrent Jérémy qui était rentré.

« Oh Jérémy t'es déjà renter ? » demanda Elena à son frère.

« Ouais, j'ai fini mon service au Grill. » lui répondit-il sans la regarder car il avait les yeux scotché sur Bonnie qui elle essayait de tout faire pour ne pas croiser son regard. Car oui c'était Bonnie qui avait rompu avec, mais elle se sentait parfois encore mal, car après tout c'était de sa faute si il voyait des fantômes, mais d'un autre côté il ne faisait rien pour ne pas les voir.

« Bon ben nous on va en ville » lança Elena qui voyait que Bonne était très gênée. Elles commencèrent à sortir, Bonnie allait passé la porte la dernière mais Jérémy lui prit le bras.

« Dis Bonnie, je pourrais te parler » demanda Jérémy triste de la revoir car il l'aimait toujours.

« Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, et ça ne changera rien à autre relation Jérémy » dit-elle d'un ton calme et neutre même si elle était mal de lui dire ça comme ça car elle voyait très bien qu'a ces mots là le visage de Jérémy se décomposa. Elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, et elle se retourna pour lui dire « Je suis désolée » avec un ton cette fois ci plein de compassion, puis elle partit rejoindre ses amies qui étaient déjà monté dans la voiture.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda Elena

« Ouais t'inquiète pas ! » répondu Bonnie, car c'est vrai au fond elle allait bien, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Jérémy.

« Allez les filles c'est partit pour une journée qui s'annonce bien ! » cria Caroline avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles puis elle démarra et prit la route pour aller en ville.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard au Grill…**

« Ah on en aura acheté des trucs les filles » remarqua Bonnie en regardant tous les sacs au pied de la table. Car après avoir été dans plus de 30 magasins elles voulurent toutes aller se posé au Grill.

« Oh oui mais bon faut bien se faire plaisir dans la vie » dit Caroline en souriant.

« On avait remarqué ça avec toi Care, t'as acheté deux fois plus que nous ! » dit Elena en rigolant. « Oui bah écouté j'ai besoin de beaucoup de vêtements » répondit l'intéressé qui comprit qu'effectivement elle avait acheté énormément. Les filles restèrent au Grill un moment, elles rigolaient, parlaient de tous, jusqu'au moment où une personne fit son entrée.

« Alors mes chéries comment ça va depuis le sacrifice ? » questionna l'homme en question.

« Klaus » chuchota Elena abasourdi et effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna la sorcière en le regardant d'un regard menaçant, car Bonnie n'était pas du tout effrayé par lui.

« Et bien je suis venu voir mon double, et voir si éventuellement elle pouvait me donner son sang pour mes hybrides » répondu Klaus en ne regardant pas Bonnie mais Elena.

« T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle ! » lui dit Caroline fermement.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui va m'empêcher ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire malsain, et pris Elena à toute vitesse puis s'en alla avec elle plus vite que leurs ombres. Bonnie et Caroline n'ont même pas eu le temps de réagir, elles se regardèrent désespérés, et Bonnie parla pour dire « Il faut vite qu'on aille au manoir prévenir Stefan et Damon » et elles partirent ainsi elles aussi à toute vitesse.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, elles ne prirent mêmes pas le temps de frapper et entrèrent.

« Stefan ! » crièrent-t-elle. « Stefan » une fois encore. Et elles virent en fin à ce moment le jeune homme apparaitre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna-t-il en voyant les filles perdus.

« C'est Klaus. Il a pris Elena pour prendre son sang et refaire des hybrides » lui raconta Bonnie encore bouleversé.

« Mais où ils sont partit ? » demanda Stefan affolé lui aussi que son amour sois encore en danger.

« Aucune idée » lui répondit Caroline elle aussi avait mal à l'idée de savoir Elena avec ce psychopathe. Stefan était mal, mais il savait qu'il fallait vite trouver un moyen de la trouver, il avait besoin d'aide, de l'aide de tout le monde, y compris son frère, il cria alors : « Damon, viens vite ! ». Damon apparut alors se demandant pourquoi Stefan était paniqué ainsi que les filles.

« Klaus a pris Elena, on ne sait pas où ils … » Caroline n'eut pas fini de lui raconter que Damon hurla « Quoi et t'as rien fait ? » en regardant la jeune blonde qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais qu'est ce tu voulais que je fasse hein ? C'est un hybride, il l'a pris et il est partit à toute vitesse » cria à son tour Caroline énervée pas la réflexion de Damon.

« C'est bon arrêter, il faut pas qu'on perde notre temps avec vos engueulades, faut dès maintenant cherché Elena. » dit Bonnie voulant stopper leur dispute. Le regard de Damon se dirigea vers elle, repensant à hier soir, il était déstabilisé pas sa présence, et elle aussi à vrai dire, elle se sentait même gênée.

« Bon Bonnie, tu ne pourrais pas faire un sort de localisation, comme l'autre coup, avec le sang de Jérémy ? » questionna Stefan ainsi rompant les regards du vampire et de la sorcière.

« Si bien sûr, il faut que Jérémy vienne ici » affirma Bonnie.

« Je vais le chercher » dit Caroline et partant aussitôt à toute vitesse.

« Moi je vais préparer les armes » dit à son tour Stefan, laissant par conséquent Bonnie et Damon seul. Un silence se mit entre les deux, mais Damon le rompu vite.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de hier soir »

« Y'a rien à dire, on a failli faire une erreur mais maintenant sa se reproduira plus » lança Bonnie d'un ton ferme.

« Ouais t'as raison » affirma à son tour Damon qui ne pensait pas du tout ça, pour lui ce n'était pas une erreur. Et oui car depuis quelques temps, depuis la soirée des années 80' il ressentait des choses pour Bonnie. Pas des sentiments, non mais de l'attirance et il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais vu sa réponse il pensa qu'elle n'en n'avait pas l'envie. « Et d'ailleurs on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça » reprit-il.

A ce moment-là, Caroline et Jérémy firent leurs entrées dans le manoir.

« Bon on commence, il me faut une bougie » dit Bonnie en regardant Damon pour lui faire comprendre d'aller en chercher.

« Et les s'il te plaît ? » Damon demanda avec un sourire narquois.

« Sérieux Damon, là maintenant, dans une situation pareille ? » répondit la sorcière en haussant un sourcil. Damon lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire oui.

« S'il te plait Damon ! » répliqua Bonnie en essayant de paraître faussement gentille.

« Voilà ce n'était pas compliqué » lui dit il lui aussi avec un ton faussement gentil, puis il partit chercher une bougie en entendant un soufflement qui venait de Bonnie, il se retournât pour la voir, elle comprit très vite qu'il l'avait entendu alors elle lui sourit pour qu'il aille chercher cette bougie pour enfin recherché Elena. Puis il revint avec une bougie en même temps que Stefan qui lui avait les armes.

« J'ai les armes, on est prêt, il te reste plus qu'à la localisé » déclara Stefan qui n'en pouvait plus de rester là en pensant qu'Elena était avec Klaus.

« Bon, Jérémy, donne-moi tes mains s'il te plait » demanda Bonnie. Tous entendirent ensuite un ricanement venant bien de sûr de Damon, mais l'attention se remit vite sur Jérémy. Il mit ses mains dans celles de Bonnie, le contact de sa peau à la sienne lui rappela des souvenirs, son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort, Damon l'entendu, il s'est alors rendu compte que Jérémy l'aimait toujours.

« Phesmatos, vivuit, ondex elenamus » marmonnait Bonnie en latin. La flamme de la bougie qui était allumé est placée entre elle Jérémy se raviva lors des paroles de Bonnie. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle ouvrit les yeux, lâcha les mains de Jérémy et dit « New York, ils sont à New York ». Tout le monde était choqué se demandant pourquoi Klaus emmènerait Elena là-bas, puis Stefan rompu le silence en lançant « On part maintenant »

« Ouais moi et Bonnie on va chercher des affaires chez nous et on revient » dit Caroline, elle et Bonnie commençaient à partir lorsqu'elles entendirent : « Je viens avec vous, il faut aussi que j'aille chercher mes affaires », c'était Jérémy.

« Nan Jérémy, tu dois rester là, c'est trop dangereux » lui répondit Bonnie.

« Bonnie a raison » dit à son tour Damon ne voulant pas qu'il vienne se disant qu'il allait plomber l'ambiance, et en plus il était vrai que c'était dangereux pour lui.

« Va te faire foutre Damon, et de toute manière j'ai ma bague » rétorqua Jérémy.

« Nan Jérémy, Elena n'aimerait pas te savoir en danger, et ce n'est pas cette bague qu'y va te protéger d'hybrides » lui avoua Stefan. Jérémy se résigna alors à ne pas partir, mais dit à Bonnie avant qu'elle ne parte : « Fais attention à toi » et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Bonne lui sourit, et ils partirent tous en direction de la maison de Bonnie et ensuite celle de Caroline pour qu'elles puissent prendre des affaires.

Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient tous sur la route et aussi dans la même voiture. Le voyage était silencieux, chacun était dans ses pensées se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir récupérer Elena.

« Merde j'ai oublié de prévenir Tyler ! » fit remarquer Caroline ainsi rompant le silence.

« On s'en fout ! » lâcha Damon

« Non on s'en fout pas, il va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, je vais l'appeler et lui dire de nous rejoindre » répondit Caroline qui commençait à écrire un message à Tyler. « C'est bon il a dit qu'il allait nous rejoindre » continua Caroline quand elle reçut un message.

« A quoi nous servirait un loup garou hein ? » demanda Damon sarcastiquement.

« Elle a bien fait de lui demander de venir, on a besoin d'être plus nombreux » fit remarqué Stefan qui depuis le début était dans ses pensées.

* * *

**Cinq heures plus tard…**

« Bon on va dormir dans cet hôtel » dis Damon on montrant un magnifique 4 étoiles.

« Mais on aura jamais les moyens » fit remarqué Bonnie, qui elle en tous cas savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas les moyens.

« Tu n'as pas les moyens sorcières, moi je les ! » lança Damon d'un ton sarcastique. Mais en un éclair Damon hurla se tenant la tête dans les mains, c'était Bonnie qui lui affligeait un anévrysme. « Nan c'est vrai, mais j'ai le moyen de faire ça » dit-elle avec sourire, puis elle arrêta.

« Arrg sorcière » dit Damon reprenant des forces.

« Oh on arrête, on n'est pas venu pour se battre entre nous, et Bonnie, on va contraindre l'hôtel pour avoir des chambres gratuites » assura Stefan pour que leurs chamailleries aux deux cessent. Puis ils rentrèrent tous dans l'hôtel, la chambre de Bonnie était situé entre celle de Stefan et celle de Caroline, et à son plus grand malheur en face de celle de Damon. Ils commenceraient à chercher Elena dès demain, car il était déjà très tard, et qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher la nuit dans une aussi grande ville leur avait expliqué Stefan.

Bonnie était donc en train de déballer ses affaires en pyjama, elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une idée c'était de dormir même si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y'arriver tellement elle avait de choses auxquelles penser. Elle allait commencer à se mettre au lit lorsqu'elle que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, elle se disait que ça devait être Caroline qui avait besoin de quelque chose, mais quand elle ouvrit elle trouva Damon. Il poussa légèrement Bonnie pour pourvoir rentré dans la chambre.

« Surtout fais comme si t'étais chez toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux » demanda Bonnie fâché de le voir.

« J'ai pas de dentifrice, ils ont dû oublié de m'en mettre dans ma chambre » répondit Damon qui bien entendu mentait, il voulait tout simplement la voir. « Oh et très sexy ton pyjama » la regardant avec un regard sexy. Bonnie regarda son pyjama qui était un short jaune fluo et un tee-shirt Garfield, puis elle souffla.

« Tu nous pouvais pas appeler le room service nan ? » demanda Bonnie agacé qu'il soit dans sa chambre et qu'en plus qu'il la voie comme ça.

« Nan je ne pouvais pas » dit Damon se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain et mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

« Bon ben vas-y, mais sort vite et ferme la porte derrière toi » dit Bonnie voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Seulement Damon ne voulait pas sortir, il se brossait les dents dans sa chambre. « Oh mais sort ! » lui cria Bonnie.

« Nan, j'aime bien te voir crisé ! » lança Damon qui souriait. Il retourna dans la salle de bain craché son dentifrice et revint dans la chambre trouvant Bonnie allongé dans son lit qui regardait le plafond.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Damon la voyant autant inexpressive.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » la questionna à son tour Bonnie ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui portait cette attention, elle qui avait tellement l'habitude de le voir attentionnée qu'en vers Elena.

« Eh bien, je trouve ça normal, après tout, depuis le temps qu'on se connait » répondit Damon qui avait vraiment envie de savoir. Bonnie se dit qu'après tout elle pouvait bien lui dire.

« Je suis juste inquiète pour Elena, et je n'arrive pas à dormir »

« Comme nous tous je crois » lui répondit Damon qui espérais qu'elle pensait à lui, mais en réalité c'était le cas elle ne voulait juste pas le dire.

« Ouais, mais bon, je ne vais pas arriver à dormir et demain faut que je sois en forme »

« Tu veux que je reste le temps que tu t'endorme ? » questionna le vampire pour une fois gentiment.

Bonnie réfléchit, elle avait peur de rester seule avec Damon, se disant que ses pulsions pouvaient revenir à tout moment, mais qu'après tout si elle avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle, elle pourrait plus vite s'endormir. « Ouais, pourquoi pas » lâcha-t-elle pour finir. Damon commençait à se mettre sur le lit quand elle le stoppa pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

« Bah je reste, faut quand même que je mette à l'aise ! » lui rétorqua le vampire.

« Bon ok, mais tu te mets bien au bout ! »

« Ça marche ! ». Il s'allongea alors sur le lit, il y'eut un silence pendant un long moment, Damon voulut le rompre : « Bonnie » chuchota-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas, il vit alors qu'elle s'était endormie à côté de lui, et qu'elle s'était aussi retourné de position en faisant que son visage était face à celui de Damon. Damon souri en la voyant dormir, il se disait qu'il commençait vraiment à tenir à elle, il avait même peur que quelque chose lui arrive avec Klaus. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment à la contempler puis s'endormit le visage près, très près de celui de Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews. J'ai écrit le chapitre 3, j'avais de l'inspiration alors j'ai vite écrit avant qu'elle ne parte ! Bon je pense que j'ai pas besoin de redire pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'suis désolée voilà tout...

Camcam : T'inquiète pas moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'endormir à cotés de Damon et faire 30 magasins (je suis une inconditionnelle du shopping :P)

DivineSomerhalder: Moi aussi j'aime bien le moment où il dorment ensemble !

Et merci encore à toutes les autres bien sur, chaque review me fais plaisir !

* * *

Bonnie commençait à se réveiller, elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était endormie aux cotés de Damon jusqu'au moment où elle se tourna, ouvrit les yeux et vit alors le vampire torse nu.

« Waaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla-t-elle en sursautant.

« Du calme » grogna Damon encore endormi car il avait les yeux fermés.

« Du calme ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? et en plus torse nu ? hein ? » bombarda Bonnie de question le jeune homme. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, regarda Bonnie et lui expliqua : « Tu te rappelles pas ? » voyant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas il continua son explication « Bah hier soir quand je suis venu prendre ton dentifrice tu m'as dit que t'arrivait pas à dormir alors je suis resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, et de ce qui est mon torse nu, avoue que ça te plait hein ? » dit-il en soulevant un sourcil avec un sourire qui se voulait séduisant.

« Ah oui c'est vrai » répondu Bonnie se remémorant la nuit dernière.

« Je savais que moi à moitié nu ça te faisait exalté »

« Oh mais pas ça, j'ai dit que je me rappelais de hier soir, mais toi, pas du tout ! D'ailleurs sort de mon lit, de ma chambre, oh et si tu pouvais sortir de ma vie ça serait parfait » dit Bonnie avec un sourie au coin.

« Ouch sorcière ! » Damon lui répliqua en mimant qu'il avait leur cœur brisé. « Mais de toute manière je vais sortir de ta chambre, je te rappelle aussi qu'on doit retrouver Elena, au cas où ou tu aurais oublié »

« Pas du tout, alors sors pour que je puisse enfin m'habillé, allez dégage » hurla la sorcière, elle lui donnait même des coups pour qu'il sorte. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte Damon arrêta de rigoler, se retourna et murmura à l'oreille de la sorcière : « On remet ça quand tu veux ». Bonnie sentit des frissons parcourir tous son corps quand l'haleine froide du vampire parcourra son visage. A cet instant l'envie de l'embrasser était si forte, mais elle rouvrit les yeux s'éloigna et claqua la porte au vampire. Damon ne comprit pas tout, mais il se retourna en se murmurant à lui-même « Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je passerai bien plus qu'une nuit avec toi ma sorcière. Quant à elle Bonnie s'infligeait à elle-même des gifles se demandant comment elle a pu être aussi débile pour laisser Damon Salvatore dormir avec. Une fois fini de se torturer, elle fila sous la douche.

* * *

**Du côté d'Elena et Klaus.**

La jeune fille était accrocher à un lit, elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux, et vit une intraveineuse qui lui pompait du sang lui faisant se souvenir qu'elle avait été kidnappé la veille par Klaus. A ce moment il fit son entrer dans la pièce qui était d'ailleurs très sombre, sans aucune fenêtre, un seul lit, et une très faible lumière.

« Bonjour chérie » lança l'hybride

« Hummm… » gémissait Elena, n'arrivant pas à prononcer des mots.

« Chuuuut, ne parle pas trop, tu es faible, et j'ai besoin de ton sang alors repose toi ». La jeune fille vit alors le visage de Klaus se transformer en vampire avec ses veines sous les yeux, puis elle l'aperçut se mordre le poignet, elle comprit alors que c'était pour qu'il lui donne son sang. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle n'arrivait à rien, il était beaucoup plus fort.

« Calme toi ça va aller, tu vas faire un petit somme » dit Klaus se voulant rassurant, mais on pouvait voir sur son visage le sourire d'un monstre.

* * *

**A l'hôtel**

Damon, Stefan, Caroline étaient à la réception attendant Bonnie, qui comme toujours était en retard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » demanda Damon agacé d'attendre.

« Elle va bientôt arriver » répondit Caroline, qui elle aussi avait du mal à garder patience.

« Ah là voilà » fit Stefan. Bonnie arrivait enfin, elle était habillée d'un jean avec une chemise blanche et des petites tennis.

« Désolée du retard les gars, je ne trouvais plus un de mes grimoires » dit-elle en voyant bien que ses amies en avaient marre d'attendre.

« Pas grave… Je pense avoir trouvé l'endroit où se trouve Klaus et Elena » informa Stefan.

« Ah bon, mais comment ? » questionna la jeune sorcière, se demandant comment il avait fait aussi vite pour trouver un hybride dans une aussi grande ville que New York.

« C'était pas très compliqué, le connaissant il a voulu la maison la plus grande et la plus éloignée de la ville, mais ce n'est pas ça la question, c'est comment on va faire pour y rentrer et faire sortit Elena de là dans » répondu Stefan d'un air soucieux.

« Moi je crois qu'il y'a même pas besoin de se poser la question, on rentre, et prend Elena et on sort de là » lança Damon qui n'avait qu'une envie qui était d'aller chercher Elena maintenant.

« Sérieusement Damon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'à nous quatre on va arriver à rentrer et sortir aussi facilement » demanda Caroline abasourdi de voir Damon aussi imprudent.

« Nan mais il a raison, on va déjà là-bas et on verra bien sur place » dit Stefan lui aussi voulant partir chercher son amour. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'hôtel et montèrent dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, à environ 200 mètres de l'immense maison, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Bon on continue à pied, c'est plus prudent » lança Stefan aux autres qui sortirent alors de la voiture. Seulement une fois sortit de la voiture ils purent faire que quelques pas qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer, tous, y compris Bonnie.

« C'est quoi ce bordel » demanda Damon grimaçant.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura la blonde.

« Un champ de protection » répondit Bonnie qui savait parfaitement ce que c'était vu que c'était l'œuvre d'un sorcier de Klaus.

« Un quoi ? » demanda à son tour Stefan ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Et bien c'est une barrière, un sort on ne peut pas s'approcher plus » répondit Bonnie la tête en l'air comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose alors que la barrière était invisible.

« Merde de merde » cria Stefan.

« Et comment on fait pour enlever ce champ ou je ne sais trop quoi Bonnie » interrogea Caroline qui elle aussi avait la tête en l'air.

« Je crois que je peux l'enlever » fit la sorcière, puis elle continua « Reculer tous, vous risquer d'avoir un sort de coup de jus étant donné que vous êtes vampires ».

« Mais toi ? » questionna Damon inquiet de voir Bonnie en danger.

« Je ne risque rien » répondit l'intéressée se sentant mal à l'aise en voyant Damon inquiet pour elle.

« Bon allé reculer » ordonna-t-elle ensuite. Puis elle commença à débiter des phrase : « Loucoumos champatum infarum domum socio ». Elle s'arrêta ouvrit les yeux et d'un seul coup le champ ce brisa, cette fois ci c'était visible.

« C'est fait, mais maintenant on fait comment pour rechercher Elena » questionna Bonnie.

« Toi tu fais rien du tout, tu restes ici au cas où il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose » dit Stefan ne voulant pas que Bonnie soit pas blessé lui non plus. « Il a raison » répondu à son tour Caroline qui ne voulait pas qu'une autre de ses amies soit à son tour en danger.

« Hors de question je viens avec vous ! Et d'ailleurs je vous rappelle que j'ai les pouvoirs de cents sorcières mortes, alors il m'arrivera rien » rétorqua Bonnie qui n'avait aucune envie de les laisser partir sans elle.

« Bon d'accord, mais tu feras attention » dit Damon d'un ton neutre, car il ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit en danger, hors la laissant toute seule dehors avec les hybrides de Klaus qui rodent, il préférait la savoir pas loin de lui. « Il s'intéresse déjà plus à moi » se dit Bonnie dans sa tête.

« D'accord »

C'est alors qu'ils partirent en route pour la maison qui était droit devant eux.

* * *

**Du côté d'Elena et de Klaus.**

Klaus était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Elena, qui elle se réveillait peu à peu.

« Tu sais un jour tu vas me le payer Klaus » dit alors Elena qui avait un peu repris des forces.

« Oh tu crois ? » questionna Klaus comme si il était intéressé.

« Oui j'en suis sur » murmura Elena en retournant son visage pour ne plus à le voir. Et d'un coup ils entendirent du bruit. « Je crois que c'est tes amis » fit remarqué l'hybride agacé qu'ils les aient retrouvé aussi vite. « J'avais dit quoi ? » demanda Elena soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient enfin là. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un, mais ne virent personne. « Pas besoin de vous cacher, venez me voir en face ! » hurla Klaus. Et là il vit Stefan se tenir devant lui.

« Oh mais je ne me cache pas » rétorqua Stefan.

« Tu es stupide ou simplement inconscient d'être venu tout seul ici ? »

« Qui a dit que j'étais venu seul ? »

A ce moment-là Caroline arriva à toute vitesse et poignarda Klaus dans le dos, même si bien évidemment le pieu ne lui ferait rien.

« Oh la salo** » hurla Klaus qui immédiatement réussi à retirer le poignard.

« Nous vous êtes les deux stupides, je suis un hybride maintenant, rien de tout ça ne m'affaiblit »

« Nan mais peut être ça » dit une voix d'homme, c'était Damon. Seulement il n'était pas seul, il y'avait avec lui Bonnie. On pouvait apercevoir de sa part quelques marmonnant, elle récitait une formule. « Dépêcher vous de prendre Elena, elle pourra paralyser Klaus que quelques temps grâce à sa formule » hurla Damon à son frère et Caroline. Stefan s'approcha donc à toute vitesse d'Elena qui depuis le début regardait la scène depuis son lit, même si elle était énormément affaiblit.

« Hé mon amour, ça va aller on va te sortir de là » chuchota Stefan à son oreille, et l'as pris dans ses bras pour ensuite sortir à une incroyable vitesse avec Caroline. Il ne restait dans la pièce plus que Klaus qui était encore paralysé, Damon et Bonnie. Elle s'arrêta de prononcer des paroles et dit à Damon « C'est bon on peut y'aller, vite avant qu'il ne puisse bouger à nouveau ». Elle voulut partir en courant mais Damon l'a pris par le bras, et la porta pour aller beaucoup plus vite. Une fois sortit de la maison et devant la voiture il l'a déposa. « Merci » murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de se détacher de lui. Stefan était assis sur les sièges arrière de la voiture avec Elena qui était dans ses bras, et Caroline au volant. Damon se mit donc à côté du siège du conducteur, et elle Bonnie à côté d'Elena qui s'était endormie tant elle était affaiblie. Ils retournèrent donc tous à l'hôtel pour passer la nuit et ensuite repartir le lendemain à Mystic Falls.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel ils virent Tyler qui était en train de les attendre depuis bientôt plus d'une heure. Caroline lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser, après un baiser il se détacha d'elle, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, les yeux dans les yeux « Tu vas bien ? Elena n'as rien ? »

« Nan t'inquiète pas je vais bien et Elena aussi, d'ailleurs il faut qu'elle monte se reposer » dit Caroline se retournant vers Stefan.

« Ouais on y va on monte » répondit Stefan qui tenait toujours Elena dans ses bras.

« Bon viens on nous aussi monte » dit Caroline à Tyler avec un léger sourire coquin. Il ne resta donc plus que Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie aussi était faible, les deux sorts qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui l'avait littéralement épuisés, au point que sa tête tourne.

« Ça va ? » demanda Damon qui voyait Bonnie n'arrivant peu à peu plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

« Oui oui je suis juste fatigué » dit-elle à très faible voix.

« Viens accroche toi à moi je vais t'ai… » Damon n'eut le temps de finir de terminer sa phrase qu'il rattrapa Bonnie qui s'était évanoui.

« T'aider à monter » finit-il. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre car il n'avait pas les clés de la sienne, et à vrai dire il avait envie qu'elle soit dans sa chambre. Le fait de la porter dans ses bras le faisait sentir fort, car il aimait la sensation de son corps collé au sien comme lors des toilettes au Grill. Sauf que cette fois ci elle dormait, mais il pouvait mieux ainsi l'admirer. Il porta donc Bonnie dans sa chambre, la pose sur son lit et la recouvrit d'une couette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et vit Damon torse nu encore, mais cette fois ci il sortait de la douche et avait une serviette autour sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » marmonna Bonnie.

« Tu t'es évanoui, alors je t'ai ramené ici, t'es dans ma chambre » répondit Damon encore trempé, il s'approchait du lit, puis s'assis à côté de Bonnie qui s'était un peu relevé.

« Merci Damon, d'avoir pris soins de moi » lui dit-elle. Elle était touché du fait que Damon sois aussi attentif avec elle. En plus il était assis à côté d'elle, elle pouvait voir pleins de gouttes qui ruisselait sur son torse, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le contempler, il était tellement sexy. Damon remarqua vite que Bonnie était subjugué par le lui, il voulut couper ce moment pour lui dire « Tu sais je commence à tenir à toi ». Il l'as regarda ayant peur de sa réaction, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais son cœur parla à sa place. Il battait tellement fort que même un humain aurait plus l'entendre. Damon approcha alors son visage près de celui de Bonnie, celle-ci ne fit rien pour le repousser car elle en avait extrêmement envie, elle ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux, mais regardait ses lèvres, elles étaient si roses. Damon lui aussi regardait ses lèvres, il caressa alors sa joue avec son pouce, puis il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que cette fois ci elle ne le repoussa pas, il essaya d'approfondir le baiser mais celle-ci était récalcitrante, puis elle le laissa enfin approfondir.

Le cœur de Bonnie battait de plus en plus fort, Damon pouvait non seulement l'entendre, mais aussi le sentir était donné qu'il était collé à elle, il la mouillait vu qu'il venait tout juste de se doucher. Il continua ainsi à l'embrassé langoureusement, jusqu'au moment où il se détacha pour la laisser respirer, il lui sourit.

« Je dois y'aller, je dois aller voir Elena » dit simplement Bonnie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux de l'avoir embrassé, après toutes ces résistassions. Elle sortit de la chambre alors que lui Damon ne bougeait pas d'un poil, lui aussi était choqué, il avait embrassé la sorcière, alors qu'eux deux étaient censé se haïr, il avait envie d'elle, il avait cette incroyable envie d'être ses à côtés, mais savait pertinemment que cela allait être difficile étant donné son départ. « Je serai avec toi Bonnie » se dit-il à lui-même avec un sourire cette fois ci pas vicieux, mais doux.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PopGame** _: Merci pour ta review! J'avoue que Bonnie a trop de la chance ( j'suis jalouse ^^ ) ! Euh oui c'est vrai que le premier baiser est venu vite, mais tu verras tout ne va pas toujours être rose dans leur histoire ! Et pour ce qui y'est de combien de chapitre j'ai prévu j'en ai aucune idée ^^ Mais en faite tu vois j'y vais au feeling, on verra bien ce que ça donne :)

**_CamCam_ **: Thank's pour ta review ! Et oui ils se sont embrassés , aaaaah si seulement ça pouvait réellement ça passé (espoir ! ) ... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il ny'a pas énormément de Bamon mais bon comme dirai ma maman c'est mieux que rien :)

**Voilà chapitre 4 en ligne, j'espère qu'il va plaire, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il n'y a pas énormément de Bamon, mais j'aime pas en mettre sans arrêt sinon je trouve que ça a pas beaucoup d'intérêt de lire ... Enfin voilà, bonne lecture, et laissez une review si l'envie vous prend ! **

* * *

Stefan était allongé aux côtés d'Elena endormi après la journée qu'elle avait passée. Il ne réussissait pas à dormir ayant peur qu'à son réveille elle ne soit plus là. Il n'arrêtait pas de la contempler jusqu'à qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Ah Bonnie c'est toi ! » fit il en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui, désolée je sais qu'il est tard mais j'avais envie de voir Elena, je n'ai pas pu vraiment être avec elle » dit-elle la voie tremblante parce ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon.

« Désolé Bonnie, mais là elle dort, je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer »

« Mais je peux faire quelque que chose pour toi » demanda voyant Bonnie mal.

« Nan nan c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, dis-lui que je l'aime lorsqu'elle se réveillera s'il te plait » répondu la sorcière ne voulant pas que Stefan sache pour elle et Damon. Elle commençait donc à partir avant d'entendre la voix de Stefan.

« Humm… Bonnie attend… »

« Je sais que mon frère à quelques attirances pour toi, et je voulais te dire de ne pas t'accrocher à lui… Son seul but dans sa vie avait été de trouver Katherine, et maintenant qu'il n'en n'a plus, il joue avec les gens » expliqua Stefan gêné de dire ça.

« Tu sais Stefan, je suis loin d'être dupe, je sais très bien ce que veut ton frère au fond, et croit moi il ne jouera pas avec moi. Lui et moi il ne se passe rien, mais merci de t'inquiéter ». Stefan n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre chose qu'elle était déjà partit.

Bonnie marchait à toute allure vers sa chambre, une fois dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit, et sanglota. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide en croyant qu'il éprouvait quoi que ça soit pour moi… » « Stupide voilà ce que je suis » se répétât elle avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

« Bonnie c'est moi, Elena, je peux rentrer ? » questionna la jeune fille en toquant à la porte.

« Oui bien sûr » cria Bonnie. Elle vit alors son amie se jeté dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait tout juste de réveiller. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit s'enlaçant très fort.

« Elena je suis si contente que tu aille bien, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi » fit Bonnie la gorge serrée.

« C'est bon, pleure pas je vais bien, tout va bien. Et merci d'avoir été là pour me chercher »

« C'est ça l'amitié, tu crois vraiment que je serai restée à Mystic Falls alors que tu étais en danger ? » demanda Bonnie trouvant stupide le remerciement de son amie.

« Nan bien sur » répondit celle si avec le sourire comprenant que c'était stupide.

« Bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Shopping » demanda Elena avec un grand sourire.

« C'est une blague ? T'as passé toute une journée avec un taré alors maintenant tu veux plaisanter c'est ça hein ? » demanda à son tour Bonnie choqué. Elle vit alors que sa meilleure amie était sérieuse. « Nan j'ai compris maintenant c'est toi la tarée ! T'es malade on ne va pas faire du shopping aujourd'hui alors que Klaus te veux ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Allez merde quoi on est à New York ! Autant en profité pour notre dernière journée tu ne crois pas ? »

C'est vrai qu'Elena n'avait pas tort se disait Bonnie, après tout il n'y aurait pas souvent des occasions comme celles-ci. Bonnie se décida enfin à dire oui : « Oké ça marche, mais je ne pense pas que les autres vont être d'accord… Enfin je ne me fais pas de souci pour Caroline, pas du tout, mais plus pour les gars, et surtout Stefan ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour les autres je m'en occupe, prépare toi, dans une demi-heure dans le hall de l'hôtel pour petit déj tous ensemble et après on va en ville ! » criait Elena qui sautait de joie toute en sortant de la chambre de Bonnie. Elena alla donc voir chaque personne de la bande pour les motivés à une journée shopping. Ce fut plus difficile pour Stefan qui voulait vite partir à cause de Klaus, mais Elena sut jouer de ses charmes, et le tour était joué. Pour ce qui fut de Damon, sa réponse fut très vite oui car il se disait que par la même occasion il pourrait essayer de voir Bonnie.

C'est donc trente minutes plus tard que toute la clique fut regroupée pour déjeuner et partir en ville. Le déjeuner fut silencieux, à part Caroline qui parlait beaucoup excité par le faite d'aller faire du shopping à New York. Le trajet en voiture fut le même.

Ils commencèrent tous à sortir de la voiture une fois arrivée, et alors Damon prit le bras de Bonnie.

« Bonnie s'il te plait on pourrai se parler ? »

« J'ai rien à te dire » répondu sèchement Bonnie.

« Sérieux ? Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? » rétorqua celui-ci grimaçant.

« Damon, toi et moi hier soir c'était rien d'accord, on va faire comme avant, je te déteste tu me détestes, la Terre est redevenue dans on axe » puis elle repartit vite rejoindre les autres, elle avait envie de hurler tellement elle était en colère, pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse en ce moment.

Damon ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Bonnie, comment pouvait-elle dire ça après leur baiser, enfin il avait entendu battre son cœur si fort, elle avait aimé ça, se disait-il. Blasé par ce qu'il avait entendu il décida de ne pas rester pour la journée shopping, car c'est vrai au départ il était venu pour passer du temps avec Bonnie, mais maintenant cela ne servait plus à rien.

« Et celle-ci vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » demanda Caroline sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

« Magnifique ! » lui répondirent Bonnie et Elena synchro.

« Oh faite Bonnie, faudra qu'on refasse une soirée au Grill, t'as toujours… » Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite Elena, si je dois trouver quelqu'un ça sera par moi-même et seulement par moi-même ok ? Plus de soirée au Grill arrangée ou quoi que ce soit du genre c'est compris ? » ordonna Bonnie en regardant ses amies.

« Compris, mais tu sais on voulait juste t'aider… » répondit Elena vexée des paroles de son amie. Elena prenait énormément soin de Bonnie, et elle détestait voir sa meilleure amie malheureuse. C'est vrai que Caroline était aussi sa meilleure amie, mais Bonnie était toute autre chose pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, elle était un genre de tout pour elle. C'était bien plus qu'une amitié à leur yeux, et ça tout le monde le savait y compris Caroline qui avait parfois beaucoup de mal avec elles.

« Je sais, je sais ça, et je vous en remercie, vraiment ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de trouver le 'grand amour ' ou un truc du genre de cette manière, j'ai envie de pas m'y attendre, que ça se fasse comme ça… J'ai besoin d'un truc qui se fasse naturellement pour une fois dans ma vie… » dit à son tour Bonnie, pensant que maintenant dans sa vie plus rien ne serait normal.

« D'accord, ça marche, on comprend » fit la blonde. Puis elles sortirent du magasin avec énormément d'achats, elles rejoignirent ainsi les garçons puis ils rentrèrent tous à l'hôtel content de leur après-midi, surtout Caroline !

Damon de son côté était accoudé attendant les autres pour enfin partir, il pourrait rejoindre sa maison, et boire du sang, beaucoup de sang.

« Hé Damon, où t'étais passé ? » question son frère.

« Ah en fait, j'avais plus envie de venir alors je suis revenu à l'hôtel »

« Et tu bois de l'alcool à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt même pour toi ? » . Stefan n'aimait pas trop voir son frère soul, car après il pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

« Relax Stefan, je n'ai bu qu'un verre, et s'il te plait arrête de joué le baby sitter et vas retrouver Elena » rétorqua celui-ci énervé de voir qu'on puisse se soucié de lui.

« Ok comme tu voudras, au faite on part d'ici dans un quart d'heure alors sois prêt ! »

Stefan prit ensuite l'ascenseur se demandant bien quand son frère vivra enfin sa vie, enfin plutôt son éternité…

* * *

Dans la voiture, Caroline n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses achats jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme sur l'épaule de Tyler qui lui aussi s'était endormi… Tout comme Elena et Stefan, c'était Damon qui conduisait. Il avait du mal à se concentré sur la route car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Bonnie, celle-ci faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lui parler. Elena se réveilla soudain après un petit cauchemar avec Klaus.

« Tu veux que je conduise un coup ? Tu dois être fatigué nan ? » demanda Elena à Damon.

« Nan ça va aller t'inquiète, rendors toi »

« Orf, tu sais j'ai un peu de mal à dormir avec… tu sais Klaus »

« Ouais je comprends, t'inquiète pas un jour ses histoires seront enfin fini et tu pourras vivre ta vie avec mon frère » répondit Damon pensant vraiment ce qu'il disait.

« Ouais enfin si on peut dire une vie, je suis qu'une humaine, et lui un vampire, j'en aurai quarante quand lui paraitra toujours en avoir vingt… » dit-elle avec un regard triste.

« Oui, c'est ça le problème de l'éternité… Mais vu comment vous vous aimé ce n'est pas ça qui va vous séparer. Car tu sais l'amour peut-être vraiment fort, et moi je pense que vous virerez une belle éternité. Tu le sais peut être mais t'as vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé ton âme sœur Elena… » raconta le vampire se disant que peut-être il allait resté son éternité seul.

« Je l'espère, merci. Et toi Damon, tu ne vois pas ton éternité avec une fille ? » demanda Elena avec un sourire.

« Y'a pas longtemps, on va dire que j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle me plait, j'ai cru lui plaire, on s'est même embrassé » dit il repensant à leur baiser de la veille, à ce souvenir un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Et ? »

« Et, le lendemain le soleil s'est levé et la réalité nous a rattrapés, et voilà, rien de plus », son sourire parti aussi vite pour laisser place à un visage triste.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, cette fille ne sait pas la chance qu'elle rate »

« Ouais, à voir.. »

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. La jeune sorcière avait tout entendu, et se disait qu'après tout, peut être que Damon ne jouait pas avec elle, mais que c'était sincère. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tel que « Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas du tout comme Elena, encore moins comme Katherine ». Elle se promit qu'elle parlerait ce soir à Damon pour enfin s'expliquer avec lui correctement.

Ils rentrèrent tous au manoir, mais Bonnie voulut renter chez elle pour se changer avant de trouver un plan pour contrer Klaus. Avant de partir du manoir, elle s'arrêta vers Damon et lui chuchota en toute discrétion avant que quelqu'un ne la voit.

« Dis, on pourra se parler ce soir s'il te plait ? »

« Euh… oui si tu veux, bien sûr » répondit le vampire surpris de son approche.

« A toute à l'heure alors »

Damon était à nouveau content, se disant qu'elle voulait surement s'expliquer avec lui, et qu'alors il pourrait lui raconter ses sentiments récents pour elle.

Bonnie rentra donc chez elle avec la voiture de Caroline qui l'avait laissé garer devant le manoir. Bonnie conduisait réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Damon, et comment allait se passé leur discussion jusqu'au moment où elle vit un homme en plein milieu de la route. Elle voulut l'éviter, elle fit un tonneau, la voiture se retourna, elle avait énormément de plaies. Elle put seulement ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes, et voir quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, c'était Klaus.

« Oh ma sorcière, je suis désolée mais c'était le seul moyen pour t'attraper sans que tu ne me joue un de tes tours, ne t'inquiète pas toi et moi on va bien s'amuser » lui dit-il. Bonnie ferma alors les yeux se plongeant dans un très profond sommeil, Klaus la prit dans ses bras, vit tout ce sang et ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques gorgées. « Quoi de meilleur que le sang d'une sorcière » se disait-il à lui-même. Il partit alors, avec Bonnie dans ses bras, son souffle était faible.

* * *

**Cinq heures plus tard**

Stefan et Elena étaient enlacés dans le canapé, devant la cheminée, ils s'embrassaient, c'était romantique, jusqu'à que Damon vienne les interrompre.

« Alors les tourtereaux ? Content d'être à nouveau ensemble ? » questionna le vampire avec un sourire et un sourcil levé.

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda à son tour Stefan agacé par l'attitude de son frère.

« Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon couple préféré ? Je rigole ! Nan en réalité j'attends Bonnie, on devait se parler mais elle n'est toujours pas là ». Il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter.

« Toi et Bonnie ? Vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigance Damon ? » demanda Elena énervé de voir Damon taquiné Bonnie.

« On se calme, moi et elle on a le droit de se parler, et c'est pas toi Elena qui va m'en empêcher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout d'ailleurs ? » répondu le vampire énervé par la remarque d'Elena et le retard de Bonnie.

« Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de ne plus vouloir te parler » remarqua Stefan avec un sourire qui se voulait moqueur.

« Très drôle Stefan, je vais aller dans ma chambre l'attendre de toute manière » et il repartit bredouille et énervé.

« Ah enfin seul ! » dit Stefan qui s'approchait pour embrasser Elena mais celle-ci le coupa dans son élan.

« C'est quand même bizarre, généralement quand Bonnie dis quelque chose, elle le fait »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a dit ça à Damon ? »

« Ouais t'as raison, elle a surement mentit pour qu'il la laisse tranquille » elle s'approcha à son tour de son chéri et l'embrassa avec passion.

De son côté Damon s'inquiétait peu à peu, et pensa même à un moment à ce que lui avait dit Stefan, qu'elle n'était pas revenu car elle n'en n'avait plus envie. Nan, il a du se passé quelque chose, il faut que j'aille la voir se disait pour se convaincre qu'elle avait toujours envie de lui parler. Il partit alors en direction de la maison de Bonnie…


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriel McGregor** : Merci pour ta review, oui j'avoue y'a pas mal de fautes d'orthographes mais bon ça m'énerve de me relire, parce qu'après j'ai envie de toute rechanger ^^ Et merci de me souhaiter du courage aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**PopGame** : Merciiiiii ! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, et ton enthousiasme aussi :) T'inquiète moi aussi si je suis à New York j'ai fait tout les magasins, obligé ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**WhiteBlackGrey**: Merci pour tes deux review, ça me fait pensé qu'il faudra que j'en poste une pour ton nouveau chapitre sur l'histoire Stefonnie, je me rappelle pas si je l'ai fait, mais je me rappelle avoir bien aimé, et celui d'avant aussi (à la plage, trop drôle !) Bref, merci !

**Mlle Anonymous** : Oui j'avoue que mes chapitres sont court, même moi je l'avais remarqué. Mais en faite quand j'écris sur mon ordi c'est pas la même écriture et ni la même taille, donc moi ça me parait long, et en plus j'ai pas trop trop envie d'en mettre pour pas trop vous soulé... Mais tu verras ce chapitre est un peu plus long :p et merci à toi pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Le chapitre 5 est làààààà ! Tadaaaaa ! mdr **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, je vais pas dire que j'avais pas le temps car cet temps ci j'avais beaucoup de temps, mais j'avais juste pas la motivation ni d'inspiration. Avant d'écrire ma fic, je me demandais pourquoi les autres des fois mettaient au temps de temps à posté un chapitre, mais maintenant je comprend ^^ ! Et j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire, mais toute à l'heure quand j'ai relu vos reviews ça ma donné envie d'écrire, alors merci à vous :) Bref voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je tiens à vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre on verra plus trop Klaus mettre le bordel, ça sera plus tranquil, donc plus de scènes "Bamon" enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire :) Bonne lecture les filles, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Bonnie était assise par terre, attaché des pieds et des mains par des chaines. Elle dormait, on pouvait voir encore beaucoup de sang de son accident de la veille. Soudain elle se réveilla, on venait de lui jeter à la figure un seau d'eau gelée.

« Oh on se réveille là dans ! » hurla l'homme.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle vu l'homme en question et se dit que hier soir elle ne c'était pas trompé, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu.

« Klaus » souffla la sorcière, elle était épuisée.

« Oui chérie c'est moi ! ». Bonnie commençait à récité des formules quand elle fut interrompu.

« N'essaie rien contre moi, j'ai demandé à un de mes nombreux sorcier de t'enlever tes pouvoirs pour un moment » dit-il en souriant, pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait faire avec la sorcière.

« Espèce d'enfoiré » hurla Bonnie. Elle se prit très vite une énorme gifle par l'hybride.

**Au manoir**

Damon rentra dans le manoir, il devait être 6h00 du matin, et il hurlait pour que tout le monde descende, y compris Tyler et Caroline qui dormait ici.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi pour hurler à cette heure-ci ? » demanda Caroline énervée qu'on la réveille, elle était dans les bras de Tyler au moment où elle avait entendu Damon.

« Ce qui vas pas chez moi ? Hein ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » hurla le vampire.

« Bah vas-y explique » rétorqua son frère.

« Ce qui vas pas, c'est que pendant que vous dormiez Bonnie a fait un accident de voiture ! ». A ces mots là tout le monde se réveilla réellement.

« Mais où elle est ? Elle va bien ? » demanda Elena paniquée.

« Je… » il hésitait à leur dire.

« Parle » ordonna Caroline.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai seulement retrouvé sa voiture sur le bord de la route du chemin pour aller chez elle… J'ai eu beau allé dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville et des alentours je ne l'ai pas trouvé » finit-il par dire enfin, le regard soucieux car il savait très bien où elle était, ou plutôt avec qui elle était.

« Caroline appelle ta mère elle aura peut-être des nouvelles » ordonna Elena ne comprenant pas très bien la solution, elle était d'ailleurs la seule. Voyant son amie qui ne bougeait pas elle lui hurla dessus « Caroline, dépêche-toi ! ». Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, personne ne bougeait à vrai dire, ils regardaient tous dans le vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je vous rappelle que c'est Bonnie et qu'elle est peut-être en train d'agoniser quelque part ! », elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Elena… » fit Stefan, il lui prit la main.

« Si on n'a pas retrouvé Bonnie dans les hôpitaux, c'est qu'elle est avec Klaus » continua le vampire, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras même celle-ci le stoppa.

« Nan nan nan nan ! Ce n'est pas possi… » elle s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurant. Tout le monde voulut la consoler, excepté Damon qui monta dans sa chambre.

**Du coté de Klaus et Bonnie**

« Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Tu es là, car je n'ai plus mon double, et que comment dire j'ai besoin de divertissement »

« Vas te faire foutre Klaus » hurla la sorcière.

« Ne sois pas si grossière, toi et moi on va bien s'amuser ». Il prit un couteau, déchira le jean de la sorcière, et planta le couteau dans sa cuisse. Bonnie hurlait de douleur, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Enfoiré ! », Klaus continua alors à lui planté le couteau, mais cette fois ci dans l'autre cuisse.

Elena toquait à une porte, c'était celle de la chambre de Damon. Elle entra.

« Damon, je suis venu te dire qu'on était tous en bas, pour trouver un plan, tu viens ». Damon était assis au bord de son lit, il regardait le sol, sans vraiment regarder mais en réfléchissant à Bonnie, et à ce que pouvait bien lui faire ce taré.

« Damon, ça va ? » continua Elena ne comprenant pas son attitude, enfin pourquoi serait-il affecté par la disparition de Bonnie, après tout les deux se haïssaient.

« Tu te rappelles dans la voiture, je t'ai parlé de cette fille » dit Damon.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Cette fille c'était Bonnie » répondu le vampire, il leva enfin son regard vers celui d'Elena, elle comprit alors tout.

« Je… je sui… », elle n'arrivait pas à sortir des mots de sa bouche.

« Choqué ? Tu peux le dire, mais je crois que je ressens réellement quelque chose pour elle, c'est ça le pire »

« Pourquoi ça serait si terrible de ressentir quelque chose pour Bonnie » demanda la brune perdu par ses propos.

« Oh, Elena ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Je suis un mauvais gars, un vampire, je tue des gens, et il faut dire que j'aime ça. Et, et Bonnie c'est tout simplement le contraire, c'est une fille bien, une sorcière, et elle toujours attentionné… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui plaire, ni comment je pourrais ne pas la faire souffrir », il avait mal rien qu'en pensant à ça.

« Tu sais Damon, c'est vrai que tu es loin d'être le gars parfait, et il est clair et net que Bonnie est une fille bien et qu'elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. Mais je te connais, et je sais que tu peux être un gars bien, attentionné, et gentil si tu le veux vraiment, la preuve c'est toi qui a su qu'elle avait fait un accident, et qui est allé dans pleins d'hôpitaux ! Je vais te dire quelque chose que je pense réellement, je pense que toi et Bonnie ça va être dur, très dur, mais je pense aussi qu'elle et toi ça peut marcher ! » dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Damon était émue parce que venait de lui dire Elena, il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise ça, il avait besoin d'entendre ça.

« Merci Elena, d'être là pour moi »

« C'est normal » répondit celle-ci ayant un léger pincement au cœur se disant que cette fois ci, l'ainé des Salvatore était passé à quelque chose d'autre.

Maintenant tout le monde était dans le salon, essayant de trouver un plan pour récupérer Bonnie quand tout à coup le portable de Stefan sonna, c'était Klaus.

« Laisse-moi-lui parlé à ce connard » hurla Damon voulant prendre le téléphone.

« Nan nan, tu risqueras de l'énervé encore plus, laisse-moi lui parler » répondit Stefan. Damon ne répliqua pas, car il savait que Stefan avait raison.

« Allo »

« Ripper, comment vas-tu ? Et Elena comment elle va ? Toujours pleine de sang ? » questionna l'hybride avec un sourire sadique.

« Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Bonnie ? ». Tout le monde était en train d'écouter la conversation avec leur super ouïe, hormis Elena qui elle était encore plus inquiète quand elle voyait les visages des autres.

« La sorcière ? Elle va bien, amochée, mais elle est encore en vie ».

« Ce connard » marmonna Damon.

« Bon écoutez, je veux bien faire un deal avec vous » continua l'hybride.

« Et lequel » questionna Stefan intrigué que Klaus propose un marché.

« Je sais que vous avez ma sœur, je veux la récupérer. Vous me rendez Rebkah et je vous redonnerais peut être Bonnie »

« … » Stefan ne répondit rien, il regardait pensif son frère. Damon lui aussi réfléchissait, il prit le téléphone des mains de son frère.

« Et pourquoi on te rendrait la blonde si on n'est pas sûr de revoir Bonnie ? » demanda Damon énervé.

« Oh Damon Salvatore ! Alors comme ça j'ai vu qu'après le double maintenant tu aimes la sorcière Bennett ! Si ce n'est pas marrant, tu passes d'amies en amies ». Damon ne dit rien, il attendait la réponse de Klaus. Celui-ci continua donc :

« C'est vrai pourquoi vous le feriez, mais bon sachez que si vous ne le faites pas et que je ne revois pas ma sœur à 21h30 à l'entrée de la ville, je continuerai à vidé notre chère Bonnie de son sang, même si il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup à vrai dire ! Bon à toute à l'heure ! » Damon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre pour l'insulter que son correspondant lui raccrocha au nez.

« Cette ordure, je vais le tuez, lui et tous ses proches ! » hurlait le vampire. Rien que l'idée de savoir Bonnie avec ce malade, qui en plus la torturait le mettait hors de lui, c'était sur maintenant il l'aimait. Caroline l'interrompu dans son énervement :

« On fait quoi alors ? Parce que si on lui rend Rebekah, il va la réveillé, et elle risque de s'en prendre à Elena. Mais si on ne la lui rend pas il va… », elle ne put finir sa phrase en pensant à Bonnie qui se devait souffrir.

« Peu importe, je m'en fous, qu'elle vienne ! » fit Elena elle aussi énervée.

« Elena… » Stefan mit sa main sur la sienne, il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle l'interrompit :

« Nan Stefan, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est dangereux, mais je m'en fous ok ? C'est Bonnie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, n'importe quoi ! Peu importe si je dois mourir si c'est pour qu'elle elle vive. Je.. je peux pas être sans elle… », elle pleurait pensant à sa meilleure amie, elle se disait que c'était de sa faute si elle était là-bas, que tout était de sa faute. Elle s'écroula tellement elle pleurait.

« Chuuuuut, on va trouver une solution » murmura Stefan la tenant dans ses bras.

Quant à lui Damon réfléchissait toujours, il devait trouver une solution pour sauver Bonnie.

« Vous savez quoi on va lui rendre l'autre blonde », il vit tous les regards de ses amies se tourné vers lui, il continua alors :

« On va la lui rendre, et je pense que lui aussi vas nous rendre Bonnie, sinon il ne nous aurait pas proposé ce marché »

« Mais on va faire quoi pour Rebekah ? » questionna Tyler qui avait connu Rebekah et qui savait très bien de quoi elle était capable.

« On va rien faire pour elle, on va tous partir un moment, loin de Mystic Falls pour être en sécurité le temps de trouvé un moyen de tuer ces originelles »

« On va partir où ? » demanda Elena, elle pleurait déjà moins en entendant le plan de Damon. Elle était rassurée.

« Je ne sais pas encore, en France ou peut être en Espagne, j'ai des maisons là-bas »

« Je suis d'accord » fit Elena.

« Ça me va aussi, tant qu'on peut s'éloigner de l'autre taré ça me convient ! » dit à son tour Caroline contente de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de Mystic Falls.

Damon tourna sa tête vers son frère et Tyler, les deux hochèrent la tête pour dire oui, eux aussi avait besoin de partir, ils en avaient autant marre que les filles de Klaus.

« Bon alors préparez vos affaires, et une des deux filles doit préparer celle de Bonnie » dit Damon. Caroline allait dire qu'elle partait chez Bonnie pour lui prendre des affaires mais elle fut moins rapide qu'Elena.

« Je m'en charge », Elena était enthousiaste à l'idée de partir, et de savoir Bonnie avec tout le monde en sécurité. Caroline fit une petite grimace, mais ne dit rien car elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Personne ne bougeait.

« Allez dépêchez-vous ils nous restent 40 minutes avant de récupérer Bonnie et de partir loin d'ici. Bougez ! » ordonna Damon. Ils sortirent tous du manoir. Caroline et Tyler partir en direction de chez elle, puis chez Tyler. Elena et Stefan, chez elle, puis chez Bonnie, pour enfin retourner au manoir.

Caroline et Tyler avaient enfin fini de prendre leurs affaires à chacun et étaient sur la route pour aller au manoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas l'air bien ? » demanda Tyler voyant bien Caroline mal.

« Rien tout va bien, je suis contente qu'on ait trouvé une solution pour Bonnie, je suis inquiète pour elle »

« Mais y'a pas que ça je me trompe ? »

« Non, non y'a pas que ça » fit Caroline avec un petit sourire se disant que son copain la connaissait bien. Il le vit, cela lui fit plaisir.

« Alors raconte-moi tout Care, je t'écoute »

« Le truc est que des fois je me sens complétement rejeté… Pas de ma famille, ou du groupe mais d'Elena et Bonnie. Je suis jalouse d'Elena, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut Bonnie à elle toute de seule, et je lui en veux pas car Bonnie est… » elle ne finassât pas sa phrase repensant à elle. Tyler la regarda intrigué.

« Bonnie est une fille exceptionnelle, et moi non plus je ne me vois pas sans elle. Elena aussi bien sûr, mais j'en ai juste marre qu'elle veuille Bonnie pour elle toute seule » continua la vampire blonde, émue par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je sais, je crois que tu devrais leur en parlé, je suis sûr qu'elles ne s'en rendent pas compte. Et te fais pas de souci, pour Bonnie aussi tu comptes énormément » lui répondit Tyler, il vit alors apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de son amour, il n'aimait pas la voir mal.

« Merci … tu es parfait ». Ils sortirent de la voiture.

« Je sais » répondit Tyler avec un grand sourire.

« Héééé », elle tapa son épaule. Ils étaient devant la porte, Caroline allait ouvrir, il l'a retenu par le bras.

« Toi aussi Care, t'es parfaite », ils s'embrassèrent, le baiser était plein de tendresse. Leurs lèvres se sépareraient, ils se regardèrent, puis entèrent dans la maison, main dans la main.

« On attendait plus que vous » leur dit Stefan qui était à l'entrée avec pleins de bagages.

« Où sont Damon et Elena ? » demanda Caroline.

« Elena arrive bientôt, elle est dans la cuisine, et Damon lui passe un coup de fil pour notre voyage. Vous m'aidez à mettre tout ça dans le coffre de la voiture, et vous mettrai aussi vos bagages dans la nôtre, c'est mieux de prendre qu'une voiture ». Ils firent un oui de la tête et commencèrent à charger la voiture.

Une fois les bagages mit dans la voiture, Damon et Elena étaient revenu, ils pouvaient enfin partir pour l'heure du rendez-vous, il ne restait que dix minutes.

Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues pour tout le monde, ils étaient impatients de retrouver Bonnie, et de partir. Ils étaient donc arrivé, Stefan prit le corps de Rebekah, le posa au sol. Seul Damon, Stefan et Tyler était sorti de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qui fout ? » demanda Damon agacé.

« Il va arriver » fit Stefan voyant bien que son frère était stressé. C'est même à ce moment qu'il était sûr et certain que son frère ressentait quelque chose pour Bonnie. Elena le lui avait pourtant bien confirmé, mais là c'était sûr, il pouvait voir que son frère tenait à Bonnie. Cela lui fit plaisir, il se disait que son frère allait être enfin heureux.

Klaus arriva, seul, il n'y avait aucun signe de Bonnie.

« Où est Bonnie enfoiré ? » hurlait Damon s'étant approché de l'hybride avec sa vitesse.

« Du calme, quand j'aurai Bekah dans mes bras, tu verras ta sorcière, donc », il poussa Damon, et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il était content de voir sa sœur, il avait beau lui avoir planté une fois une dague dans le cœur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Une fois dans ses bras il partit à toute vitesse, les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir.

« Putain, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! » répétait Damon tout en hurlant. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fais avoir, il devait revoir Bonnie.

Caroline et Elena sortirent de la voiture, elles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre comme ça.

« Où est Bonnie » demandèrent les filles en même temps.

« On sait… » Tyler ne put finir sa phrase que tout le monde entendaient des gémissements.

« Bonnie ! » cria Elena se dirigeant vers elle. Bonnie était à 100 mètres d'eux, allongée au sol. Damon fut plus rapide que tous les autres. On pouvait voir sur son corps énormément de blessure donc y compris beaucoup de sang, sa respiration était faible.

« Oh mon dieu Bonnie » hurla Elena, elle et Caroline s'agenouillèrent près de leur amie.

« Je vais lui donner mon sang » fit Damon, et immédiatement son visage se transforma en vampire, il mordit son poignet, et fit boire Bonnie. Au début elle ne buvait pas, tout le monde était inquiet, surtout Damon. « Aller bois » se disait-il à lui-même. Il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant, pas elle. Puis elle commença enfin à boire, tout le monde fut soulagé. Damon porta Bonnie encore inconsciente, la mit dans la voiture. Il aurait voulu s'assoir à côté d'elle pendant le chemin qui menait à l'aéroport, mais pensa qu'elle serait mieux à coté de ses amies.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ne fut pas très long, mais tout le monde étaient pressé de partir. Bonnie ne s'était pas réveillé, Caroline et Elena essayaient de lui essuyer son sang, et lui caressaient le visage. Damon se retournait souvent pour voir si Bonnie allait bien, même si elle n'était toujours pas réveiller, le simple fait de la voir le rassurait.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, ils ne rentrèrent pas à l'intérieur comme tous les passagers, mais allèrent directement sur les pistes.

« On va pas présenter nos billets et nos bagages à l'accueil ? » questionna Tyler.

« Pas besoin, on a un jet privé » répondit Damon tenant dans ses bras Bonnie qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, cela inquiétait d'ailleurs Damon.

« Oh My God, t'as un jet privé ! » demandait Caroline choqué par ce que pouvais posséder Damon.

« Ouais » fut sa seule réponse, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Bonnie. Ils montèrent tous donc dans le jet, Stefan s'installa à côté d'Elena, Tyler à coté de Caroline et Damon à coté de Bonnie.

Le jet avait décollé depuis une heure, et Bonnie commençait à se réveiller. Tout le monde attendait son réveil depuis longtemps, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Elena et Caroline enlevèrent leurs ceintures et sautèrent sur les filles. Damon s'enleva pour leur laisser de la place.

« Hey les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent » demanda la sorcière surprise.

« On est juste contente que tu ailles bien » dirent les filles les larmes aux yeux, Bonnie allait enfin bien.

« Et moi je suis contente de vous vous revoir ». Bonnie regardait les alentours, elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, elle se rappelait d'ailleurs pas énormément de choses, juste de Klaus qu'il lui faisait du mal.

« On est où ? » demanda Bonnie fixant tout le monde, elle était paniquée ne comprenant pas où elle était. Son regard s'arrêta sur Damon.

« On est dans mon jet, on va en France, on doit s'éloigner de Klaus » répondit celui-ci.

« Hein quoi ? » Bonnie se leva, c'était insensé.

« Calme toi Bonnie, on a fait ça parce que pour pouvoir te récupérer on a dû lui rendre Rebekah, et ça devenait donc trop dangereux pour Elena, et pour nous tous d'ailleurs » dit Stefan pour la rassurer. Bonnie commençait à être rassuré, Caroline et Elena lui tenait chacune une de ses mains.

« Donc le plan c'est qu'on aille en France le temps que Klaus et Rebekah se calme c'est ça ? »

« Oui, en gros c'est ça » répondit Tyler.

« Ok, ok… ». Caroline et Elena continuait à regarder Bonnie, se demandant si elle était rassurée maintenant. Bonnie remarqua que tout le monde s'était inquiété.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, beaucoup mieux » dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vrai Bonnie allait beaucoup mieux, le fait d'être avec ses amies la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et surtout encore plus quand elle savait que Damon lui aussi était là. Après avoir tous discuté pendant un moment, ils se sentaient tous crevés, chacun se rasseyait à sa place, Bonnie elle était allée se changer, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, et cela la dégoutait.

Une fois s'être changée dans une cabine, Bonnie s'asseyais, elle était à coté de Damon.

« Ça va mieux » chuchota Damon, car tous les autres semblaient dormir.

« Oui oui t'inquiète ! », il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, cela avait tendance à la gêner.

« Au faite c'était quoi que tu voulais me dire l'autre soir ? ». Et oui Damon n'avait pas oublié qu'avant qu'elle se fasse kidnappée Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Seulement elle Bonnie avait un peu oublié avec toutes ses histoires, et ne savait pas vraiment comme abordé le sujet.

« Ah oui… Bah je voulais te dire que je m'excuse… De comment je t'ai parlé à New York »

« Et pourquoi ? ». Il n'avait donc pas tort, elle voulait enfin avoir une discussion.

« Je t'ai jugée trop vite, je n'aurais pas dû », la voix de Bonnie tremblait, elle était déstabilisé devant lui.

« Je crois aussi… Et c'était tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? ». Il s'était approché de Bonnie, ses lèvres étaient près des siennes, et les deux regardaient les lèvres de l'autre. Bonnie n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas, après tout pourquoi ça serait elle se disait-elle à elle-même. Mais elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

« Oui c'est tout », sa voix tremblait encore plus.

« Sur ? ». Il caressait sa main, il avait un seule envie c'était de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Lui aussi ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, mais si il ne le ferait pas elle ne le ferait peut être pas non plus.

« Damon » chuchota Bonnie.

« Oui » chuchota à son tour le vampire, s'approchant encore près de son visage.

« Je… ». Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, son rapprochement avec Damon l'a paralysait.

« Je t'écoute » susurra Damon à son oreille, il faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise, et le pire c'est que ça marchait. Bonnie commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud.

« J'ai soif » répondit Bonnie, mais elle ne chuchotait plus et s'était levé.

« T'as soif ? » demanda Damon abasourdi, ils étaient à deux de doigts de s'embrasser et elle elle a soif.

« Oui » fit Bonnie, elle mentait, la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de ses lèvres.

« Tiens » Damon lui tendu un verre, elle le but puis se rasseyait. Bonnie s'endormi, et Damon la contemplait encore déstabilisé par leur rapprochement. Il ne savait pas comment les choses à finir avec Klaus, mais il savait une chose, c'est qu'il avait envie et besoin de Bonnie. A un moment elle changea de position, elle était toujours endormi, mais elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Damon. Celui-ci aussi s'était endormi crevé par leur journée.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Qu'est ce que va faire Bonnie ? Résister ou céder à la tentation ? **

**Laissez une review si l'envie vous prend les filles, et merci d'avoir lu :) **

**Bisous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Johanne**: Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui moi aussi j'avais bien aimé le moment du "J'ai soif" ^^

**CamCam**: Et moi donc, j'aurais pas pu résister ^^ Et moi aussi j'aime bien la relation Bonnie, Caroline :) Merci pour ta review.

**WhiteBlackGrey**: Oui oui tu peux tuer Klaus lol ! Merci ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir ton avis.

**D3lyciious**: Merciii !

**Salom**: Oui j'avoue Klaus est salaud, mais il faut bien un méchant ! T'inquiète pas Damon va lui en faire baver, mais c'est pas encore pour maintenant, faudra encore un peu attendre :)

**Milou**: Merci, ça me fait plaisir :)

**Gabriel McGregor**: T'inquiète je comprend très bien ces périodes hélas ^^ Merci pour ta review, ça ma fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :)

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'avais pas trop trop le temps donc du coup... Du coup moi même j'étais un peu perdu dans ma fic -' Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous vous retrouver dans l'histoire ^^ Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, mais dans le prochain y'aura plus d'actions, et plus de rebondissements (enfin normalement ^^) ! Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Les douze heures de vols étaient enfin finis, tout le monde avait dormi, ce qui est normal après les jours qu'ils avaient passés. Ils prirent une voiture louée pour aller jusqu'à la villa de Damon.

« Alors comment c'est chez toi Damon ? » demanda Elena.

« C'est normal, y'a rien de spécial », au même moment la voiture s'arrêta devant une immense villa luxueuse.

« Rien de spécial hein ? », Elena sourit, tout le monde étaient bluffé par la villa excepté Stefan qui lui avait l'habitude.

« Et tout ça c'est pour nous ? » questionna la vampire blonde excité d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Ouais, vous pouvez aller choisir vos chambres si vous voulez », ils coururent tous pour avoir la meilleure chambre, seul Damon et Bonnie commençait tout juste à rentrer. Un silence c'était installé entre eux depuis hier soir, Bonnie n'aimait pas rester seule avec lui, elle devait tout faire pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Tu vas pas te choisir une chambre ? » Damon demanda surpris qu'elles ne rejoignent pas les autres.

« Nan c'est bon, j'ai le temps, et d'ailleurs ils vont tous prendre une chambre pour être ensemble… Enfin tu vois Caroline et Tyler, Elena et Stefan, j'ai pas envie de m'immiscer ». C'est vrai Bonnie détestait tenir la chandelle.

« Ah, si tu veux je peux t'aider à en choisir une » fit le vampire.

« Une pour nous deux » continua-il. Bonnie était choqué mais elle savait qu'il avait dit ça pour l'agacé.

« Dans tes rêves Damon ! » rétorqua la sorcière, elle prenait ses bagages pour monter les escaliers mais elle avait du mal.

« Laisse-moi t'aider »

« Nan c'est bon, je sais me débrouiller toute seule ». Elle savait ce qu'elle avait failli faire la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu l'aider dans les toilettes du Grill. Elle mit toute sa force dans ses bras pour porter les bagages et monta avec les escaliers. Elle essayait de cacher qu'elle avait du mal, mais Damon le remarqua.

« Ah elle va me rendre dingue » marmonna Damon avec un sourire satisfait, il se tourna et alla dans la cuisine.

« Merci Damon, de nous avoir emmené ici » dit Stefan arrivant dans la cuisine.

« On avait pas d'autre choix »

« Et avec Bonnie, il se passe quoi ? » demanda le cadet des Salvatore.

« Quoi ? », Damon faisait mine de pas comprendre.

« Bah je sais pas vous avez l'air d'être proche nan ? »

« Pas plus qu'avant », Damon était gêné que son frère sache qu'il avait des sentiments.

« Ah je croyais, qu'elle et toi, y'avait… », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère le stoppa.

« Moi et elle y'a rien ok, arrête de te faire des illusions ! », Damon avait déjà du mal à s'avouer ses sentiments pour la sorcière, alors si en plus il devait les confier à son frère… Mais au même moment Bonnie et Caroline étaient derrière l'entrée de la cuisine, elles avaient tout entendu. Damon et Stefan n'avait pas fait attention, mais tout d'un coup Bonnie éternua.

Damon alla vite voir qui c'était, il vit alors Caroline et Bonnie. Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi débile pour croire encore une fois qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'être avec elle.

« Bonnie » dit Damon.

« Je, je vais dans ma chambre Care », on pouvait entendre qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle monta donc en vitesse dans sa chambre.

« Et merde ! » souffla Damon, elle n'était pas de loin de craquer et lui il avait tout fait foirer, il s'en voulait, et ça se voyait.

« Tu peux le dire Damon, faut savoir ce que tu veux, un coup t'es proche d'elle et après tu dis ça » hurla Caroline. Elle commençait à monter elle aussi les escaliers pour aller consoler sa meilleure amie, mais Damon lui dit :

« S'il te plait Caroline, dis-lui que je ne le pensais pas, dis-lui que j'ai dit ça… »

« Tu devras lui dire toi-même », Caroline partit.

« Je suis désolé Damon » dit Stefan qui était encore là et qui comprit que son frère était mal.

« T'as… T'as pas à être désolé c'est de ma faute, je t'ai menti… » répondit Damon encore mal.

« Je m'en doutais, t'aura beau dire tout ce que tu veux, ça se voit que tu tiens à elle. Et elle aussi je crois bien »

« De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant j'ai tout fait foiré »

« Oui mais toi aussi quelle idée de dire que tu ressens rien pour elle ? »

« Parce que, comment veux-tu que je t'avoue que j'ai des sentiments pour elle alors que j'ai du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour, il suffit de voir Katherine et Elena… Comment je peux savoir qu'elle et moi ça va marcher ? Qui me dis qu'elle aussi elle ne va pas me faire souffrir ? ». Stefan pouvait entendre la souffrance dans la voix de son frère. Mais d'un côté cela lui faisait plaisir car le côté humain de Damon n'était pas partit, il y'avait toujours du bon en lui.

« Tu sais Damon, on n'est pas sensé savoir ce genre de chose, on doit essayer, aimer et vivre. Tu crois que je savais dès le départ que moi et Elena ça allait être aussi fort, qu'on allait vivre autant de chose ? C'est vrai dès les premiers instant j'ai su qu'elle était la bonne, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais l'aimer au point que quand je la vois souffrir, c'est moi qui souffre » répondit Stefan avec toute la sincérité, Damon prit alors conscience qu'il fallait essayer avec Bonnie, qu'il fallait qu'il tente sa chance avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Caroline était dans la chambre de Bonnie, essayant de la consoler, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal.

« Bonnie tu sais je crois qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… »

« Je m'en fous, de toute façon c'est de ma faute, comment j'ai pu être aussi conne pour croire qu'il pouvait se passé quelque chose hein ? », Bonnie pleurait tout en hurlant.

« Non je ne pense pas, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire »

« Parce que toi tu la connais Care ? Hein ? Tu sais pourquoi il est aussi con ? »

« Nan mais il va venir te le dire » fit celle-ci à voix basse en entendant les pas de Damon qui se dirigeait vers la chambre.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie perdu.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Bonnie n'avait pas encore comprit que c'était Damon, elle alla donc ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Damon elle essaya aussitôt de refermer la porte mais il l'a bloquait avec sa main.

« Bonnie, s'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'expliquer » dit Damon, il avait vraiment envie de lui parler.

« Expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? T'inquiète pas j'avais compris » hurla Bonnie, elle relâcha ensuite la porte fatigué de se battre, elle s'asseyait sur le lit, Caroline était toujours là.

« Bon ben moi j'y vais » dit la blonde.

« Nan attend », Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie était déjà partit avec sa vitesse.

« Bonnie… » fit Damon, celle-ci ne répondait pas, donc il continua de parler.

« Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit dans la cuisine », Bonnie le dévisageait, elle regardait dans le vide.

« Tu sais je le pensait pas, c'est juste que j'avais peur d'avouer ce que je ressent à voix haute », Bonnie prit enfin la parole.

« Ah qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Du dégout ? », elle était toujours en colère, elle se leva du lit et se mit auprès de la fenêtre. Damon l'a suivi, il prit son visage entre ses mains, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Bonnie regarde-moi »

« Regarde-moi » ordonna cette fois ci le vampire d'un ton dur. Il en avait marre qu'elle croit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle alors qu'au contraire, il aimait être au près d'elle, il avait peur pour elle, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se décida enfin à le regarder.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est fort, à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser, ce que je ressens pour toi c'est… Je ne saurais encore l'exprimer, mais je sens que j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, ta présence me fait du bien… » finit-il par dire. Bonnie continuait de le regarder, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi dire, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais quand il était là elle avait comme des papillons dans le ventre. Damon lui aussi la regardait appréhendant sa réaction, il avait toujours du mal à la cerner.

« Damon, pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'être seule »

« D'accord, je vois.. », à vrai dire il ne voyait pas du tout, il s'attendait à un baiser fougueux. Il commençait à partir de la chambre, mais elle lui retint le bras.

« Mais ça veut pas dire non plus que je ressent rien ». Il se retourna et partit en lui adressant un sourire. Car oui cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était non, elle avait juste besoin de temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elle ressentait des choses pour Damon Salvatore et que Damon Salvatore ressentait des choses pour elle. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, quand elle se décida à aller voir Elena qui était avec Caroline dans la sienne.

* * *

Elena et Caroline étaient en train de discutées, Caroline n'avait pas raconté à Elena ce qu'elle et Bonnie avait entendu dans la cuisine, et encore moins ce qu'il se passait entre Bonnie et Damon. Bonnie toqua, et entra dans la chambre. Elle se jeta tout de suite dans le lit où s'étaient déjà posées les filles.

« Hé hé » dit Elena en rigolant.

« La vie ça craint les filles » dit Bonnie la tête dans un coussin.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda toujours Elena en rigolant en voyant son amie comme ça.

« Il t'a dit quoi ? » questionna la blonde.

« Ce qu'il ressentait, enfin ouais on va dire ça »

« Qui ça ? », Elena était perdu. Mais Caroline ignorait Elena et continua a questionné Bonnie.

« Et toi t'as dit quoi ? »

« Bon stop, expliquez-moi » exprima Elena agacé de ne rien comprendre. Bonnie comprit et lui expliqua :

« En fait, Damon et moi… Enfin y'a rien, mais il pourrait y'avoir quelque chose », elle essayait d'expliquer mais elle avait du mal. « En fait depuis la soirée du Mystic Grill, bah y'a une certaine attirance, et tout à l'heure Caroline et moi on l'a entendu dire à Stefan qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi mais en fait si, il avait du mal à se l'avouer, et tout à l'heure il l'a fait ». Elena n'en revenait pas, non pas que Damon ressente quelque chose pour Bonnie car il le lui avait avoué la nuit du départ mais le faite que Bonnie est attendu tout ce temps pour le lui avouer à elle.

« Et toi c'est que maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Oui car je savais que Damon ressentait un petit truc pour toi, il me l'avait dit le soir où Klaus t'avait kidnappé, mais ça m'énerve que Caroline était au courant et que toi t'es mis tout ce temps à me le dire » déclara Elena.

« Oh merci Elena super gentil pour moi ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Que Bonnie doit avant te dire quelque chose pour ensuite pourvoir me le dire à moi c'est ça ? », Caroline était maintenant elle aussi était exaspéré.

« Hé les filles on se calme » fit Bonnie ne comprenant par leur attitude aux deux.

« Nan, je ne comprends pas ce que t'as avec moi Elena, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que Bonnie peut aussi être proche de moi ! », Caroline commençait à partir, Bonnie cria : « Attend Caroline », « Nan c'est bon Bonnie, on se parlera après, je vais voir Tyler », et elle partit aussi vite.

Bonnie tourna son regard vers Elena. Elena non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Caroline, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait être énormément proche de Bonnie, car elle ressentait cette chose avec Bonnie qu'elle ne ressentait avec personne d'autre.

« Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, j'ai rien fait » fit Elena.

« Bah quand même, t'aurais pu avoir un peu plus de tact », Bonnie se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Caroline mais aussi d'Elena qui avait mal pris le fait qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit.

« Ouais c'est vrai, j'irai lui parler… Mais toi aussi pourquoi tu m'as pas tenu au courant », Elena se remettait dans le sujet de départ.

« Ah oui… Bah déjà tout d'abord je ne l'avais pas dit à Caroline, elle l'a remarqué. Et en fait j'avais l'impression que y'avait rien à dire, parce qu'il se passait pas vraiment de trucs, et en plus y'a tout eu le truc avec Klaus donc je ne voyais pas trop quand je pouvais te le dire… » avoua la sorcière.

« Et alors, tu peux toujours tout me dire, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter, je n'aime pas quand tu me cache des choses, surtout ce genre de truc, c'est quand même une nouvelle toi et Damon nan ? » Elena avait un sourire en coin, Bonnie rougit.

« Oh et d'ailleurs toi, Damon t'avais dit quelque chose sur moi ? » Bonnie avait envie de savoir. Elena ne voulait pas tout dire ce que lui avait dit Damon, il n'apprécierait surement pas qu'elle dise tout en détail à Bonnie.

« Tu sais tu dois juste savoir qu'il tient à toi, enfin vraiment ». Bonnie comprit alors à cet instant que Damon ne s'amusait pas d'elle, qu'il était vraiment sincère.

« Tu sais quoi, faut que j'aille le voir, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je dois vivre ma vie »

« T'as raison ma belle », Elena et Bonnie s'enlacèrent et Bonnie commença à partir, elle s'arrêta quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Oh et toi tu devrais aller voir Caroline hein ! », elle lui jeta un dernier sourire et partit. Elena savait bien que toute de manière elle devait avoir une discussion avec elle, car elles étaient tout de même amies, meilleures amies.

* * *

Caroline était dans son lit, dans les bras de Tyler.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'Elena ne voulait pas être méchante en disant ça » dit Tyler.

« Ouais je sais, mais justement elle a dit ça tellement naturellement que voilà… »

« Ouais je vois, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle et Bonnie t'aime ! »

« Je sais, je sais… Je me sens juste des fois un peu écarté ». Tyler la serra un peu plus fort, il savait qu'en ce moment elle avait besoin de lui. Il déposa sur son front un bisou.

* * *

Stefan et Damon étaient dans le salon, ils lisaient les vieux journaux de Jonathan Gilbert. Bonnie arriva, les deux frères la regardèrent, mais Damon essayait d'éviter son regard.

« Humm, vous faites quoi ? »

« On essaie de trouver un moyen contre Klaus dans les vieux journaux de Jonathan Gilbert », seul Stefan lui répondit, d'ailleurs il voyait bien le malaise qu'il y'avait entre elle et Damon. Bonnie fit signe à Stefan de les laisser, mais Damon qui regardait du coin de l'œil le remarqua.

« Bon moi je vais dans la cuisine, j'ai soif », il partit aussitôt. Un silence s'installa donc entre la sorcière et le vampire, personne n'osait parler en premier, mais Bonnie se lança car sinon ils pourraient y rester pendant longtemps.

« Damon, on pourrait se parler ? » dit-elle d'une voix basse. Damon la regarda mais ne répondit pas.

« Ça te dis, on se promène un coup dehors, j'ai envie de prendre l'air »

« Ouais pourquoi pas ». Ils sortirent donc de la maison, ils marchaient dans la rue, il n'y avait presque pas de maison aux alentours, mais une fois de plus personne ne parlait.

« Alors, tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Damon sachant pertinemment de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Elle hésitait, puis quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens bleus elle parla.

« Je voulais te parler de toi, enfin de nous… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, arriva et sauta dans les bras de Damon.

« Damon ! C'est bien toi ? » demanda la jeune fille. Damon était surpris, elle était apparu d'un coup, et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Et là d'un seul coup elle embrassa Damon à pleine bouche, il n'eut rien le temps dire, et Bonnie était là choquée par la vison d'eux s'embrassant. A la fin de leur énorme baiser, la jeune fille s'éloigna de Damon, et les deux se regardèrent.

« Tina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », il était encore un peu surpris.

« Bah j'ai vu que ta maison était éclairée, donc je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, et toi pourquoi t'es venu là ? »

« Euh je suis venu ici avec mon frère et des amies », et là il se retourna vers Bonnie qui était toujours là, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Elle était déroutée, elle était enfin prête à parler et Damon, et là cette fille est venu d'un coup tout cassé. On pouvait voir une petite grimace sur son visage, que pourtant elle tentait de dissimuler.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, je te présente Bonnie, et Bonnie je te présente Tina, une amie de longue date », Damon aussi était un peu gêné de la situation. Tina serra la main de Bonnie, mais à ce moment-là, la sorcière sentit un coup de froid dans son corps. Elle se retourna vers Damon

« Un vampire ? » questionna Bonnie comme si Tina ne se trouvait pas devant elle. Tina était même un peu étonnée qu'elle est découvert comme ça, et qu'elle sache à propos des vampires.

« Euh ouais, elle est un vampire », il se retourna ensuite vers Tina « et Bonnie est une sorcière, c'est pour ça qu'elle sait ».

« Et depuis quand mon Damon traine avec des sorcières ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton moqueur. Le regard de Bonnie devenait noir quand elle entendit « mon Damon », comment elle pouvait dire ça !

« Ouais longue histoire, et si on rentrait dans la villa ». Ils partirent tous en direction de la villa, ils étaient seulement à 10 minutes, et pendant ce temps Damon commençait déjà à raconter à Tina les histoires.

* * *

Caroline, Tyler et Stefan étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, car ils avaient quand même faim après cette journée. Elena arriva dans la cuisine, elle embrassa Stefan, puis dirigea son regard vers Caroline qui elle l'évitait.

« Caroline, j'aimerais te parler »

« Si tu veux » répondit Caroline en ne montrant aucune expression. Les deux filles sortirent de la cuisine et se dirigèrent dans le salon.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire ça » dit Elena.

« Si, justement »

« Nan pas du tout, je voulais pas le dire de cette façon »

« Alors de quelle façon ? » demandait Caroline agacé qu'elle ne veuille pas dire la vérité.

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai été jalouse, jalouse du fait que tu sache certaines choses à propos de Bonnie que moi je ne sache pas. Mais en aucun cas Care je veux que toi et Bonnie ne soyez pas proche, au contraire je t'assure ». On pouvait entendre dans sa voix de la sincérité.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » demanda la blonde un peu émue parce que venait d'avouer Elena.

« Oui bien sûr, tu sais je tiens énormément à toi ! Toi et Bonnie êtes mes meilleures amies, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire sans vous, vous êtes mes piliers » dit Elena, pensant chaque mot, car elle avait beau être un petit peu plus proche de Bonnie, rien n'empêchait le fait que Caroline comptait énormément pour elle, elle ne pouvait se voir sans.

« C'est pareil pour moi », les deux amies s'enlacèrent très fortement, elles avaient besoin de ça pour se rassurer sur le fait que leur amitié est restée intacte.

Elles allèrent les deux ensuite rejoindre les garçons pour les aider à faire à manger. Il y'avait une bonne entente entre tout le monde, ils rigolaient tous, il ne manquait plus que Bonnie et Damon. Et là la porte de l'entré s'ouvrit et les autres entendirent des rires, il y'avait clairement celui de Damon, et celui d'une femme. Seulement, ce n'était pas celui de Bonnie. Ils arrivèrent les trois dans la cuisine, et alors tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'inconnu.

« Les gars je vous présente Tina, Tina je te présente mon frère Stefan, sa copine Elena, Caroline, et Tyler » fit Damon.

« Salut ! » dit Tina enthousiaste.

« Salut » répondirent les autres surpris par cette nouvelles, Caroline regarda ensuite Bonnie qui elle était moins contente.

« Bon on mange ? Tu restes mangé Tina ? » demanda Damon.

« Ouais pourquoi pas ! »

« Bon ben à table » fit Stefan.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table, et bien sûr Tina était aux cotés de Damon, et Bonnie en face de Tina. Pendant tout le long du dîner, tout le monde racontait à Tina leur histoire avec Klaus, et le problème qu'il était immortel. Damon était encore gêné devant Bonnie, car il s'est rappelé qu'avant que Tina surgisse, ils étaient sur le point d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. A la fin du repas, tous voulurent monter dans leurs chambres pour dormir, car demain ils devraient commencer à chercher un moyen d'échapper aux griffes de Klaus.

« Tu dors ici Tina ? » questionna Elena, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle reste, et surtout pour Bonnie. Car Elena connaissait bien Bonnie, et elle pouvait très bien voir qu'elle avait marre de Tina.

« Je crois qu'il y'a plus de chambre » dit Bonnie, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle reste.

« Oh pas grave, je vais dormir avec Damon, comme à la bonne époque », elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire pour tout le monde. Damon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bonnie répondit :

« Tu sais quoi tu peux prendre ma chambre et moi j'irai… », elle était en train de chercher un endroit où elle pourrait dormir pour que l'autre ne puisse dormir avec Damon, mais elle ne trouvait pas jusqu'à que Stefan la sauve.

« Bonnie dormira avec Elena et peut être avec Caroline. Et moi je dormirais sur le canapé, ça me dérange pas », Stefan inclue Caroline car il avait été au courant de la tension entre elle et Elena. Et sachant les sentiments de Bonnie et Damon, il comprenait très bien le fait que Bonnie ne veuille pas que Tina ne dorme pas avec Damon. Tout le monde l'avait compris sauf Damon, même Tina l'avait compris et s'était sentit vexée.

« Ouais d'accord, merci » dit-elle vite, car c'est vrai qu'elle était toujours attirée par Damon malgré les années.

« Bon bah tout est réglé, Care tu dors avec les filles ? » questionna Tyler qui avait envie de monter dormir. Caroline regarda Elena, puis Bonnie et se décida :

« Je dors avec les filles » fit-elle souriante, Bonnie et Elena lui rendirent aussi un sourire.

Tout le monde monta dans leurs chambres, un peu fatigué, se disant que demain sera une plus dure journée. Les filles ensembles de leur côtés, Tina dans sa chambre pensant à ce qu'elle fera avec Damon pendant les prochains jours, et Damon lui en pensant à Bonnie et aussi un peu Tina. Demain sera un nouveau jour…

* * *

**Ça**** vous a plu ? Aaah cette Tina qui gache notre moment Bamon ^^ **

**Laissez moi une review si le coeur vous en dis, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et je ferais de mettre le prochain chapitre très vite, bisous ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salom** : Aaah tu m'as trop fait rire avec ta review ^^ Et nan t'inquiète pas t'es pas maboule :) Tu me diras qui n'a jamais rêvé d'entrer dans un film ou un livre qu'on aime ? :P

**CamCam** : Ouais j'ai pas voulu aller trop vite même si c'est dur, "brûler" ? pourquoi pas, ça peut se faire lol. Merci pour ta review !

**d3lyciious** : Oui oui tu peux le dire, c'est une garce, tu pourras même le constater dans ce chapitre, merci !

**Johanne** : Ahh tu la déteste cette Tina, vous la détestez toutes, je vous rassure moi aussi ^^, merci tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir !

**WhiteBlackGrey** : Oui c'est vrai que Damon a blessé Bonnie en disant qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, quand j'y repense c'était triste... Merci pour le courage, à bientôt !

**Mlle Anonymous** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et aussi que tu les ai lu d'un coup :)

**Re-bonjour ou bonsoir les gens ! Bon d'abord je voudrais faire un récap' sur mon histoire. Alors dans mon histoire les frères de Klaus et sa soeur ne sont pas réveiller, son père et lui toujours dans le cercueil (pour l'instant) et sa mère elle est encore en vie. Et si y'a quelque chose que vous comprenez pas hésitez surtout pas à me demander j'y répondrai avec plaisir :) Oh vous avez vu la saison 3 est fini, ça va être long d'attendre jusqu'en septembre... :-( **

**Oh et vous verrez dans mon histoire j'aime bien les scènes d'amitiés ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, moi je sais pas, je l'aime pas trop mais bon enfin voilà... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était autour de la table pour déjeuner, ils devaient tous se parler afin de trouver un plan pour contrer Klaus. Oui tout le monde était là excepté Tina qui n'était toujours pas descendu.

« Et pourquoi on doit l'attendre pour parler déjà ? » questionna Caroline qui elle aussi avait un peu de mal à apprécié Tina.

« Hier soir avant de se coucher elle m'a confiée qu'elle avait des informations sur Klaus » répondit Damon. Bonnie le regardait, elle était jalouse du fait qu'il ai parlé hier soir à Tina, alors qu'avant qu'arrive cette femme elle était sur le point lui dire qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Damon sentit son regard, il dirigea à son tour le sien vers elle, mais Bonnie tourna sa tête mal à l'aise.

« Oui et en plus chaque informations sont importantes, on ne peut rien négligé » fit Stefan à son tour, il avait à tout prix envie de tuer Klaus, pour qu'ensuite Elena et lui soient plus tranquilles.

A ce moment Tina arriva dans le salon, elle était encore en pyjama, et son pyjama se définissait par un petit débardeur rose fluo et un string noir. Tous le monde la regardait choqué, ils n'en revenaient pas qu'elle puisse se montrer comme ça.

« Salut tout le monde ! Oh des croissants, je meurs de faim ! » dit la vampire blonde et elle s'installa à coté de Damon qui était maintenant entre Bonnie et Tina.

« Sa-salut » répondit Tyler encore un peu choqué par la tenue de la fille, fallait dire qu'elle était très sexy. Caroline remarqua le regard de Tyler et lui mit un coup de pied sous la table, Tyler regarda alors Caroline et lui mima avec ses lèvres « Bah quoi ? J'ai rien fait » « Oui oui c'est ça »

« Bon tu nous les donnes les infos » déclara Bonnie agacé par l'attitude de Tina.

« Bonnie voulait dire ça avec un 's'il te plait » fit Elena.

« Je sais pas grand-chose, juste une rumeur »

« Dit toujours » lui dit Damon.

« Et bien apparemment Klaus voudrait faire un nouveau sacrifice »

« Mais pourquoi ça ? Il est déjà un hybride qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? » demanda Damon intrigué avec un sourcil relevé.

« Il aimerait plus de force… Pour tuer sa mère, Esther » dit Tina d'une petite voix.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, un hybride n'est pas assez fort pour tuer une sorcière ? » questionna maintenant Stefan.

« Non, car sa mère est la sorcière originelle, il a besoin de beaucoup plus de force »

« Et je suppose qu'il a encore besoin de moi pour ce sacrifice » exprima Elena qui bien sûr ne voulait pas une fois de plus être utilisée.

« Oui, seulement cette fois ci il n'aura pas besoin de loup garou et de vampire » lâcha Tina qui eut pour effet de soulagé Tyler et Caroline. Cependant Elena était très mal, elle avait envie de pleurer, Stefan lui prit sa main et la serra très fort. Tina, elle, hésitait à dire la suite.

« Mais il aura besoin d'une sorcière Bennet »

« Oh… », c'est tout ce que Bonnie trouva à dire. On pouvait voir sur son visage beaucoup de peine.

« Hein quoi ? Comment ça une sorcière Bennet » hurla Damon énervé qu'Elena soit à nouveau en danger, mais aussi Bonnie.

« Oui, seule une sorcière Bennet peut convenir, il devra elle aussi la vidée de son sang »

« L'enfoiré » hurla Damon en jetant son verre contre le mur.

« Je, je monte dans ma chambre » fit Bonnie, et monta directe.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à le croire », Elena pleurait dans les bras de Stefan, quant à eux Tyler et Caroline regardait Elena avec énormément de peine, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle et Bonnie soit en danger.

« Faut que j'aille voir Bonnie » dit Elena se détachant des bras de Stefan.

« Non laisse, j'y vais » déclara Damon et partit aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée pour vous » avoua Tina sans vraiment le penser, elle commençait à manger un croissant. Tout le monde la dévisagea à ce moment, car elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre leurs peines.

« Stefan, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu viens avec moi » questionna la brune à son copain. « Ouais bien sûr, viens », il lui prit sa main et sortirent tous deux de table en laissant Caroline et Tyler avec Tina.

« Viens nous aussi on y va » fit cette fois ci Caroline à Tyler, qui partirent eux aussi, dans leurs chambres.

« Bon bah moi je mange ! » se dit Tina à elle-même en continuant à manger.

Bonnie était assise sur son lit, elle ne versait aucune larme, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y'est de nouveau un sacrifice, qu'Elena soit encore en danger et qu'elle aussi cette fois ci. Elle se demandait comment elle allait gérer tout ça, le fait de se dire qu'elle et Elena puisse mourir l'effrayait. Damon toqua à sa porte, elle ne répondit pas. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer alors il entra.

« Bonnie », elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait le sol. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler du fait qu'elle puisse mourir, et que sa meilleure amie aussi.

« Tu sais on va trouver une solution, pour toi et Elena », elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Damon lui continuait à la regarder, il avait été surpris en entrant dans sa chambre ne pas la voir pleurer.

« Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution, je te laisserai pas mourir », on pouvait entendre dans sa voix tellement de sincérité et de conviction que Bonnie tourna son regard vers lui et lui adressa la parole.

« Tiens, c'est ironique, y'a un an de ça t'était prêt pas à me laisser me sacrifier pour Elena ». Et oui c'est vrai, il y'a un an Damon voulait que Bonnie tue Klaus avec ses pouvoirs même si elle en mourrait.

« Enfin Bonnie, c'est plus comme avant et tu le sais très bien », il faisait référence au fait qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle.

« Je sais » dit-elle repensant au moment où elle aussi avait voulu le lui avouer. Damon s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, ni toi ni Elena, je te le promets Bonnie »

« Damon, j'ai peur.. »

« Je sais, viens par-là », Damon prit Bonnie dans ses bras, il caressait doucement son dos pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Tu peux relâcher la pression » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

« Je, je peux pas, si je lâche ça voudrait dire que…. », on pouvait entendre dans sa voix sa peur, mais elle refusait de pleurait, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, et encore moins devant Damon.

« Ça voudrait dire que t'es humaine, c'est normal, t'inquiète je suis là, tu peux tout relâcher »

« J'ai tellement peur… ».

A cet instant Bonnie lâcha toute la pression des derniers jours dans les bras de Damon. Et oui Bonnie Bennet avait tellement peur, elle en pouvait plus, à ce moment la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien c'était d'être dans les bras de Damon. Quant à lui Damon serrait toujours un peu plus fort Bonnie quand il entendait ses sanglots qui se faisaient toujours plus forts eux aussi. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il avait toujours l'habitude de la voir si forte, et là elle était dans ses bras, si vulnérable. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, en attendant que les pleurs de Bonnie diminuent.

* * *

Stefan était assis sur un banc, et Elena était assise sur ses genoux.

« J'en peux plus… » déclara Elena après un moment de silence.

« Je sais, je sais » lui répondit son petit ami.

« Tu sais des fois je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir une vie normal » lâcha la brune.

« Ouais je sais, je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute » répliqua Stefan en se levant du banc et tournant dos à Elena.

« Quoi ? Je comprends pas », elle était encore assise sur le banc et regardait le vampire.

« Si t'es en danger, si t'a pas une vie normal, et si en plus ta meilleure amie est en danger c'est de ma faute. C'est parce que j'ai voulu te rencontrer, parce que je t'aime. Tout est de ma faute », on pouvait entendre dans sa voix de la peine. Elena se leva et se mit face à lui mais il ne la regardait pas.

« Non Stefan, tu m'as mal comprise », il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

« Stefan, regarde-moi » continua Elena, elle prit même le visage de Stefan pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Au contraire, pour moi une vie normal c'est une vie à tes côtés et avec mes amies. Et ce n'est pas parce que t'es arrivée dans ma vie que c'est à cause de toi que moi et Bonnie sommes en danger, je te rappelle que je suis le double et Bonnie une sorcière. De plus c'est parce que tu es arrivée dans ma vie que je ne suis plus malheureuse, tu m'as rendue meilleure, plus forte, sans toi j'en serai pas là, je serai toujours cette fille dans un cimetière qu'écrit son journal. Stefan je t'aime plus que tout, et ce qui nous arrive n'est absolument pas de ta faute ». A cette déclaration, Elena et Stefan avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Elena », il l'embrassa, et la serra fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il sera toujours là. Elena se sentait bien, dans les bras de son amour, son éternel amour.

* * *

Caroline, Tyler et Tina étaient dans le salon. Ils discutaient sur toutes les nouvelles découvertes, Caroline et Tyler n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions pour essayer de mieux comprendre, pour voir si il n'y avait pas un autre moyen.

« Mais il y'a forcément un moyen de tuer Klaus, il y'a toujours un équilibre entre la nature et le mal » exprima Caroline.

« Et bien à croire que là y'en a pas » répondit Tina qui était en train de limer ses ongles.

Au même moment Stefan et Elena rentrèrent dans le salon main dans la main. On distinguait sur le visage d'Elena un peu de soulagement. Le fait d'avoir parlé avec Stefan lui faisait toujours du bien.

« Elena ça va mieux ? » questionna Caroline.

« T'en fais pas Care », Elena enlaça son amie qui elle aussi avait besoin de réconfort.

« Où Bonnie » questionna à son tour Elena.

« Dans sa chambre » répondit Damon qui venait d'arriver.

« Je vais aller la voir, tu viens Care ? », Elena proposa à Caroline de venir car elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise et elle savait que Bonnie avait aussi besoin d'elle.

« Nan t'inquiète pas vas-y, je viens après ». Caroline avait envie de leur laisser un moment à elle, et maintenant qu'elle avait eu cette discussion avec Elena ça ne la gênait plus.

« D'accord », elle lui souriait comme si elle avait envie de lui dire merci. Elena monta donc voir Bonnie pendant que les autres essayaient de trouver un moyen.

* * *

Elena toqua à la porte de la chambre de Bonnie.

« Bonnie je peux rentrer, c'est moi »

« Oui bien sûr, rentre je suis dans la salle de bain ». Bonnie était en train de se refaire une petite beauté, oui car après avoir versé toutes ses larmes elle avait un peu le visage bouffi.

« Hey Léna, t'as vu mon visage, c'est affreux » plaisanta la sorcière.

« Oh tu me diras le mien », les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

« Ça te dis je te maquille comment avant ? » proposa Elena, car avant elle avait souvent l'habitude de faire des séances make-up.

« Ouais bien sûr », Elena commença donc à maquiller sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais Bonnie, pour le sacrifice, je suis certaine qu'on va trouver une solution, on trouve toujours des solutions »

« Ouais je sais, mais j'aime pas te savoir en danger » répondit la sorcière.

« Et moi pour toi ! J'aimerais tellement que les choses soit plus simples…. » avoua Elena.

« Oui mais t'es le double et moi une sorcière… Mais je t'assure qu'un jour tout sera beaucoup plus simple, j'en suis sûr », à cette idée de bonheur, Bonnie souri.

« Gardons espoir ma belle ! », Elena souri à son tour.

« Bonnie, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! »

« Oh, moi aussi Elena », elles se regardèrent, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient comptées l'une sur l'autre.

« Tu sais Stefan est l'amour de ma vie, mais toi... toi t'es mon âme sœur Bonnie, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans toi… » Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle prit Elena dans ses bras.

« Je sais, je sais… Toi et moi c'est pour toujours Lena, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer », Elena serra Bonnie un peu plus fort et la jeune sorcière en fit de même.

« Bon on va arrêter là sinon je vais gâcher tout le maquillage que tu viens de me faire » fit Bonnie s'enlevant de l'étreinte.

« Oui et ça serait dommage vu à quel point tu es jolie », « Toi aussi ma belle ! ».

Elles entendirent au même moment Caroline frappé à la porte.

« Les filles je peux rentrer », Caroline n'avait pas entendu la discussion entre les filles, et même si elle l'avait entendu elle savait parfaitement que les deux filles tenaient beaucoup à elle.

« Entre Care ! » cria Bonnie.

« Vous venez on vous attend en bas » dit la blonde.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, vous venez on descend » répondit Bonnie, Elena et elle commençait à partir quand Caroline les retint par les bras.

« Avant on se fait câlin, comme avant, à trois »

« Bien sur » fit Elena.

Les trois meilleures amies s'enlacèrent donc pendant quelques secondes, ce câlin voulait tout dire.

* * *

Dans le salon, Tyler, Stefan, Damon et Tina continuaient à discuter sur un plan pour contrer Klaus.

« J'ai peut-être une piste » déclara Tina.

« Bah vas-y accouche » fit Tyler voyant bien qu'elle mettait du temps à répondre.

« A ce que dirait une légende, y'aurait peut-être un pieu pour tuer Klaus »

« Un pieu qui vient du chêne blanc ? » questionna Damon intrigué par cette nouvelle.

« Oui »

« Et où il est ? » demanda maintenant le cadet des Salvatore.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais la seule personne qui sait où il se trouve serait Mickael Michelson » répondit Tina qui gardait son regard sur Damon, cela le perturbait qu'il soit devenu si inquiet pour une fille, ou plutôt des filles.

« Michelson ? Comme la famille des originels ? »

« Oui c'est le père de Klaus, celui qu'il fuyait à l'époque »

« Et où se trouve ce Mickael ? » demanda Tyler.

« A ce qu'il parait il serait à Chicago, les gens ne savent pas vraiment »

« Chicago c'est grand, on ne trouvera jamais » dit Damon agacé par les « il parait ».

Les filles arrivèrent ensemble au salon.

« Alors ? Y'a de nouvelles informations ? » questionna Elena en regardant tout le monde, elle s'asseyait en même temps sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Stefan, Caroline elle prit place sur la canapé entre Tyler et Tina, Bonnie quant à elle se posa sur un fauteuil et Damon, lui resta debout. Quand Bonnie fit son entrée il ne pouvait décrocher son regard d'elle, elle était si belle. Et il faut avouer que le fait de l'avoir réconforté toute à l'heure le perturbait, leur relation si on pouvait appeler ça une relation était bizarre.

« D'après Tina il y'aurait un pieu du chêne blanc qui existerait toujours et qui nous permettrai donc de tuer Klaus » lui répondit Stefan.

« Il se trouve où le pieu ? » interrogea Bonnie.

« Le problème est que la seule personne qui saurait où se trouve le pieu serait le père de Klaus, et le père de Klaus se trouverait à Chicago » répondit Damon en la regardant mais Bonnie le dévisageait, elle avait honte de son regard sur elle, elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Mais Chicago c'est grand ! » répliqua Caroline.

« Voilà le problème » dit Tina.

« Quel est le nom de son père déjà ? » demanda Elena qui semblait intrigué.

« Mickael Michelson » informa Tyler.

« Mickael Michelson… Ce nom me dit quelque chose » avoue le double.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ce nom, dans certains journaux de Jonathan Gilbert »

« Et qu'est-ce que disait les journaux ? »

« Je ne saurai pas dire, mais je sais que son nom était mentionné plusieurs fois »

« Il faut qu'on lise les journaux ! » s'exclama Bonnie excité à l'idée d'avoir une solution pour tuer Klaus. Mais Damon, Stefan et Elena se regardaient troublés.

« Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Faut qu'on se bouge de les lire ! Il est où le problème ? » demanda Bonnie et Caroline en même temps intrigué.

« Le problème est que le journal se trouve chez moi, à Mystic Falls » lâcha Elena.

« Et si on retourne à là-bas, Klaus nous retrouvera » fini Damon.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde étaient chamboulés, personne ne savait pas comment faire pour retourner à Mystic Falls, reprendre les journaux et partir avant que Klaus les retrouves.

« Je peux y'aller, j'y vais en vitesse je prends les journaux et je repars » déclara Damon déterminé à y'aller, car si il y'avait un moyen qu'il n'y ait pas de sacrifice, il était prêt à tout.

« Je vais avec toi » dit Stefan à son tour.

« C'est trop dangereux vous ne pouvez pas y'aller » répondit Elena choquée qu'il veuille y'aller comme ça, car même avec leur vitesse, il ne pourrait pas faire vite l'aller et retour en peu de temps.

« On pas le choix ! » hurla Stefan.

« Si vous l'avez » répliqua Bonnie qui venait de se réveiller de ses pensées.

« Pitié Bonnie tu vas pas t'y mettre », Damon monta le ton, ils ne pouvaient pas rater cette occasion.

« Laisse-moi finir Damon » dit Bonnie d'un ton neutre « Y'a pas si longtemps j'ai appris un nouveau sort, celui de me téléporter » continua la sorcière.

« Tu veux dire que tu pourrais aller là-bas et vite revenir ? » demanda Caroline avec un sourir aux lèvres.

« Ouais je pense, je peux y'arriver ! » exprima Bonnie elle aussi avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais c'est aussi dangereux pour toi si t'y vas seule » lâcha Elena qui ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule.

« Elle y va pas seule, je l'accompagne » clama Damon, il tourna son regard vers Bonnie, elle le regarda à son tour et acquiesça pour lui dire oui.

« Bon bah c'est à peu près régler » fit Tyler.

« Et si Klaus sait que vous êtes là-bas ? » déclara Tina qui depuis un moment ne disait plus rien.

« Il n'aura pas le temps de nous voir, et de toute manière les journaux se trouve chez Elena » lui répondit sèchement Bonnie.

« Si tu le dis »

« Par contre Elena, tu pourrais prévenir Jérémy qu'on va venir, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous voient débarquer comme ça… Tu vois ce que je veux dire », Bonnie n'avait pas très envie de voir Jérémy, car depuis leur rupture elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, Damon remarqua le malaise de Bonnie.

« Pas de problème, je l'appel dès maintenant »

« Damon, tu m'attends là je vais me changer, je préfère mettre des habits plus confortable », le vampire acquiesça. Bonnie commençait à monter quand elle entendit Tina parler à Damon :

« Dommage tu pars, on pourra pas encore rattraper le bon vieux temps »

« Le bon vieux temps c'est le bon vieux temps Tina » lui répondit Damon avec un petit sourire.

A ces mots Bonnie était mal, car cela voulait dire pour elle qu'il aimerait rattraper le bon vieux temps, mais elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ses pensées pour aller vite se changer.

Une fois dans sa chambre Bonnie se changea, elle était en short et soutien-gorge mais quand elle s'apprêtait à mettre son haut elle voulut faire un essai de téléportation. Bonnie voulait se téléporter de sa chambre à la salle de bain, le problème est qu'elle se retrouva dans le salon, où tous ces amis l'attendaient.

« Bonnie ! » hurlèrent Caroline et Elena.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria à son tour Bonnie. Damon se mit immédiatement devant elle pour la cacher car elle était en soutien-gorge, et le fait que Stefan et Tyler puisse la voir ainsi l'agaçait pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à lui-même expliquer.

« Et merde » siffla Bonnie en se retournant contre tout le monde. « Je voulais faire un essai, mais apparemment je n'ai pas atterri où je voulais », Bonnie était très mal à l'aise d'être comme ça devant tout le monde. Damon mit sa veste sur le dos de Bonnie pour la couvrir.

« Et bah ça promet » dit Damon avec un peu de sarcasme.

« Bon bah maintenant essaie de retourner dans ta chambre » répliqua Caroline.

« Et si j'atterri autre part ? » questionna Bonnie ne voulant pas se retrouver n'importe où.

« Concentre toi Bonnie, concentre toi » fit Stefan.

Bonnie prit son souffle, ferma les yeux et disparu devant tout le monde. Cette fois-ci elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. « C'est bon les gars » hurla Bonnie pour rassurer les autres. Elle enfila donc vite un tee-shirt, mit un jean, une veste en cuir noire et descendit les escaliers en vitesse.

« Prête ? » demanda Damon.

« Oui prête, et tiens, merci », Bonnie lui tendit sa veste en cuir, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Bon je vous rappelle que les cartons de journaux se trouve dans le placard en dessous des escaliers » leur dit Elena pour qu'ils puissent plus facilement les trouver.

« Bon c'est partit » déclara Damon. Il s'approcha de Bonnie, se mit derrière elle et l'as pris dans ses bras.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien que tu m'emmène avec toi nan ? »

« Concentre-toi Bonnie ! » conseilla Caroline.

« Difficile si j'ai un vampire dans mon dos » chuchota Bonnie.

« Héééé ! » répliqua Damon.

« Laissez-la se concentrer » ordonna Stefan.

Bonnie respira un bon coup, elle essayait de se concentrer mais elle avait un peu de mal quand elle sentait le souffle de Damon sur son cou. A ce contact la sorcière frissonnait. Elle ferma donc les yeux, et s'imaginait la maison d'Elena. Bonnie et Damon avaient disparues devant les yeux ébahis des autres.

« Il reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient arrivés au bon endroit » dit Tyler en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Bonnie n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peurs de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés n'importe où. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Damon qu'il l'avait serré un peu plus fort pendant le voyage. Lui avait ouvert les yeux directement et avait pu constater qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre d'Elena. Il continuait à tenir Bonnie dans ses bras qui elle le tenait aussi fermement, il la contempla pendant quelques secondes, il l'a trouvait vraiment belle, il sentait même l'odeur de ses cheveux, ça sentait la vanille, il adorait cette odeur.

« Bonnie » chuchota Damon à son oreille.

« Nan me dis pas qu'on est arrivés au mauvais endroit » supplia la sorcière.

« Fais-moi confiance, ouvre les yeux », Bonnie ouvra donc les yeux, et un sourire se forma sur son visage, elle se retourna et sautillait sur place. Damon riait à la vue d'une Bonnie toute joyeuse, il avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle lui donne des anévrysmes. Bonnie se rendit vite compte qu'elle était en train de sauter sur elle-même devant Damon Salvatore, elle s'arrêta et rougit.

« Bon, hum… les journaux » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ouais tu viens »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, au même moment ils croisèrent Jérémy.

« Petit Gilbert » lui dit Damon.

« On vient pour prendre » « Ouais je sais Elena m'a prévenu » coupa Jérémy.

« Bonnie, je peux te parler » demanda Jérémy.

« Ouais si tu veux, Damon tu cherches les journaux qui nous faut, comme ça,cela nous évitera de prendre le carton »

« Ouais », Damon alla chercher les journaux pendant que Jérémy et Bonnie sortirent de la maison.

Une fois dehors, un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ? » Bonnie se décida à rompre le silence.

« Je voulais te demander si y'avait une chance qu'on puisse se remettre ensemble »

« Tu manques Bonnie », Bonnie ne répondait rien, elle lui en voulait encore pour l'histoire d'Anna.

« Franchement Jérémy, comment tu veux que je te refasse confiance après ce que m'as fait »

« Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je t'assure que maintenant c'est plus pareil, s'il te plait Bonnie, laisse nous une deuxième chance ».

Damon cherchait toujours les journaux qui concernait le père de Klaus, mais tout en écoutant la conversation de Bonnie et Jérémy. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête « Bonnie dis-lui nan ».

« Tu sais quoi, je comprends que tu répondes encore rien, prend ton temps, moi je dois à aller travailler au Mystic Grill, prend bien soin de toi », il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il commençait à repartir, mais elle lui dit : « Toi aussi tu me manques Jer », il se retourna, sourit puis partit.

Bonnie resta seule un moment dans l'allée, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, entre ses sois disant sentiments pour Damon alors que lui veut prendre du bon temps avec Tina. Et d'un côté Jérémy lui manque, mais en tant qu'ami, elle a vraiment tourné la page. Une larme coula tout de même sur sa joue.

De l'autre côté de la porte Damon avait tout écouté, il avait vite trouvé les cinq journaux en question, mais il ne voulait pas les interrompre. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait qu'elle lui ait dis qu'elle lui manquait. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas non plus à interprété ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie.

« C'est bon j'ai les journaux, on peut y'aller » fit Damon en arrivant vers Bonnie.

« Ça va ? » questionna le vampire voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas vers lui. Bonnie essuya vite sa larme et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui oui, bon on y va ? », elle essayait de sourire mais elle avait beaucoup de mal.

« Ouais », Damon était intrigué. Il se dirigeait vers Bonnie quand elle lui hurla :

« Damon attention », un pieu arrivait droit devant lui, grâce à Bonnie il réussit à le stopper. Il vit un hybride arrivé sur Bonnie.

« Bonnie met toi à terre ! » hurla Damon, il arriva à prendre l'hybride, il lui retira son cœur de ses propres mains, à cette image Bonnie tourna sa tête de dégout.

« Les hybrides de Klaus ! » siffla Damon énervé qu'il ait réussi à les retrouver. Il eut juste le temps de se tourner vers Bonnie, un hybride était en train d'essayer de l'attraper, l'hybride la balança contre une voiture, le choc fut très violent. Damon était encore plus énervé voyant un autre hybride osant toucher cette fois-ci Bonnie. Il prit l'hybride et le balança contre un arbre, il courut ensuite avec sa vitesse voir Bonnie.

« Bonnie ça va ? »

« Oui oui, je crois, il faut vite qu'on parte », elle gémissait.

« Ouais ». Damon l'a pris dans ses bras, et les deux s'éclipsèrent.

Seulement étant donné que Bonnie était blessé et énormément fatigué ils se retrouvèrent dans le manoir des Salvatore, c'est-à-dire toujours à Mystic Falls.

« Bon tu nous as pas téléporté en jusqu'en France, mais c'est déjà ça » fit remarqué Damon voyant qu'ils étaient chez lui. Il s'était détaché sans remarqué que Bonnie était très mal, et qu'elle avait même de la fièvre.

« Damon… », sa voix était très faible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Damon un sourcil relevé.

« Je me sens… », Bonnie ne finissait pas sa phrase qu'elle s'évanoui, mais avant que sa tête ne percute le sol, Damon mit sa main pour qu'il n'y ait pas de choc.

Damon la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'a déposa sur son lit. Il constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre, il prit une serviette humide et la mit sur le front de Bonnie. Il était inquiet pour elle, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre d'être inquiet pour la sorcière mais ces temps si les choses avaient changé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Elena, ou encore pour Bonnie. Après une heure à lui mettre de l'eau sur son front et sur ses bras, Bonnie se réveilla. Elle gémissait.

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au manoir de Mystic Falls, t'étais trop fatigué, alors on a atterri ici »

« Faut vite qu'on reparte », elle essaya de se relever mais elle avait très mal au ventre, elle gémissait.

« Aiiie, mon ventre, j'ai mal »

« Tu permets ? », il voulait soulever son tee-shirt pour voir son abdomen. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire oui. Il souleva donc son tee-shirt et ils virent pleins d'hématomes.

« Ouaaaah ! » fit la sorcière devant son abdomen.

« Je suis désolé au manoir y'a pas de pommade, mais je peux aller en chercher ailleurs », Bonnie lui prit sa main.

« Nan c'est bon reste ici, de toute façon je me sens un peu mieux pour partir, et faut qu'on rentre maintenant les autres vont s'inquiéter »

« T'es sur ? T'as l'air encore fatiguée », il caressa sa joue avec sa main, à son touché Bonnie frissonna, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Bonnie avait l'impression de se perdre dans ses yeux si bleus.

« Ca va », elle voulut se lever mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Bonnie avait très envie de partir car le fait d'être seule avec Damon la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle croyait que lui avait envie maintenant d'être avec Tina.

« On peut rester un peu ici si tu veux »

« Nan c'est bon on rentre, en plus je suis sûr que Tina doit t'attendre en ce moment même »

« Hein ? Quoi ? », il ne comprenait pas sa remarque.

« Rien » marmonna la jeune fille métisse. Elle se tenait à la table de chevet.

« Viens, je te prends dans mes bras », elle ne dis pas nan, il la porta donc telle une mariée, Bonnie posa même sa tête sur son torse.

« Concentre-toi Bonnie » chuchota-t-il. Bonnie prit donc un grand coup sa respiration, elle ferma les yeux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du manoir, en France.

Les autres étaient depuis tout à l'heure en train de les attendre, ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient partit et avaient donné aucunes nouvelles.

« On est arrivés » dit Damon à Bonnie. Elle se détacha vite de Damon ayant du mal à respirer en étant aussi proche de lui.

« Mais vous faisiez quoi ? Vous allés bien ? », Caroline les harcelaient de questions.

« On s'est fait du souci, ça fait déjà une heure que vous auriez dû rentrer » continua Elena.

« Oui on sait mais on a eu quelques problèmes avec des hybrides, d'ailleurs quelqu'un peut chercher de la pommade pour les bleus, Bonnie a été blessé »

« J'y vais » fit Caroline et partit avec sa vitesse vampirique.

« Viens assieds-toi », Elena amena Bonnie sur le canapé. La sorcière était assise entre Elena et Tyler.

« Mais comment ils ont été au courant ? » questionna le loup garou.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Elena Jérémy n'est plus en sécurité je pense », Damon grimaça quand il entendit de la bouche de Bonnie le nom de Jérémy.

« Oh non c'est pas possible, je vais l'appeler et lui dire d'aller voir de la famille à Denver »

« Bonne idée » dit Stefan.

« Relève ton tee-shirt » ordonna Caroline pour lui appliquer la crème.

« Merci Care », Caroline lui en mettait tout partout où elle voyait des bleus.

« Sinon les journaux vous les avez ? » demanda Tina pas vraiment intéressé par Jérémy ou Bonnie.

« Ouais on les a » lui répondit Damon qui continuait à regarder les blessures de Bonnie, il s'en voulait de la voir aussi mal.

« Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à les lires » déclara Stefan.

« Ouais et ça va nous prendre une éternité » lâcha Tyler voyant les cinq énormes journaux que Damon avait déposé sur la table basse.

« Alors on s'y met tous maintenant » répondit Stefan.

« Par contre Bonnie tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer » déclara Caroline inquiète pour son amie qui avait vraiment l'air très fatigué.

« Non non, je veux aussi vous aider à trouver quelque chose »

« Bonnie, Caroline a raison il faut que t'aille te reposer » ordonna Elena.

« Bon d'accord », Bonnie voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et mieux fallait qu'elle soit en forme car dès qu'ils trouveront où se trouve le père de Klaus ils partiraient tous et elle se devait d'être en forme.

« On t'accompagne » déclara Caroline. Elena et elle prirent chacune Bonnie sous le bras et allèrent dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elles ordonnèrent à Bonnie de se coucher, lui mirent bien la couverture.

« Merci les filles »

« Chuut repose toi » chuchotèrent ses deux amies. Bonnie s'endormie très vite.

Caroline et Elena arrivèrent dans le salon, elles trouvèrent tout le monde en train de lire.

« Bonnie s'est endormi » dit Elena, Damon acquiesça la tête comme pour lui dire merci.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé des indices ? » questionna la brune.

« Oui, Mickael est bien à Chicago, et on pense même qu'il est dans un cimetière bien précis, il nous reste plus qu'à y'aller » lui répondit Stefan avec un sourire à l'idée de le trouver pour au plus vite se débarrasser de Klaus.

« Parfait, par contre il faut qu'on attende que Bonnie soit plus en forme »

« Oui, demain matin on partira très tôt » dit Damon en se levant du fauteuil.

« En attendant allez tous vous couchez, il se fait tard » continua l'ainé des Salvatore.

« Oui ».

* * *

Ils montèrent tous chacun à leur tour. Damon était dans sa chambre, il était torse nu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda le vampire, il savait bien que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre, et il savait qui était cette personne.

« Oh voyons Damon, ce que je veux c'est toi ! » répondit la blonde avec un sourire sexy, elle était en nuisette noir.

« Tina tu ferais mieux de te coucher dans ta chambre »

« Tu veux pas rattraper le bon vieux temps », elle s'était rapproché de Damon, elle n'était maintenant qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, elle faisait des ronds sur son torse avec son doigt.

« Tina »

« Quoi » susurra Tina à son oreille.

« Pas ce soir » déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus, et il tourna son dos à Tina.

« T'es pas drôle Damon ! Où est passé le gars qui disait jamais non à un bon coup ? »

« Surement partit », il pensait encore à Bonnie.

« Maintenant laisse-moi Tina ».

La vampire blonde partit dégoutée qui lui ai dit non. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre elle prit son portable et envoya un message à un numéro inconnu :

_«_ _Tes hybrides ne sont pas très efficaces. Demain on part Chicago, je te retiens au courant dès que possible »._

* * *

**Vous avez vu cette Tina, vous aviez raison de dire que c'était une garce ! Qui sait ce qu'elle va nous réserver dans la suite de l'histoire ! **

**Bon à très bientôt, et laissez moi vos avis ça me fait toujours plaisir ! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**D3lyciious** _: Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et ton voeu va être exaucé dans ce chapitre :P

_**PopGame** _: T'inquiète c'est pas grave que t'ai pas mis de commentaire avant, et c'est plutôt à mois de m'excuser pour le retard... Oui, Tina la garce lol. T'inquiète pas elle mourra, encore un petit temps quand même ^^ Et oui moi aussi j'aime l'amitié des filles, et je trouve que des fois il ne la montre pas assez dans la série... Et ça va moi, j'aime bien le Bérémy, mais je te rassure il n'yen aura pas :) Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait très plaisir !

_**CamCam** _: Merci pour ta review ! Ouais moi aussi ca m'as fait rire quand j'écris la scène de Bonnie toute nue dans le salon ^^

_**Johanne** _: Merciii ! :) Hélas les autres ne vont pas encore s'apercevoir de la vraie face cachée de Tina, mais dans le prochain chapitre !

_**Salom** _: Nan t'es pas méchante ^^ Oui, pour la scène quand Damon rembarre Tina je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la saison 2 quand il fait ça avec Katherine. Et moi aussi le pouvoir de téléportation me plait, je me suis inspirée de la série Charmed (pour ceux qui connaissent) et aussi j'avais vu ce pouvoir dans la fic de sephiriaa " _Soit la fin de mon histoire_" qui est une super fic que j'adore ! En plus elle a écrit une autre histoire qui continu la 1ère et qui est aussi super ! :)

_**WhiteBlackGrey** _: Merci pour la review, et oui cette Tina est bien un garce, pas une petite, une énorme lol. Ca me fait plaisir que t'ai aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que celui la te plaira :)

_**Fredouille** _: Oh mais c'est à moi de te dire merci pour lire ma fictions, et voilà la suite !

_**MlleAnonymous** _: Tu aime les chapitres longs ? Alors celui là aussi va te plaire ! :D Et t'inquiète pas, Damon et Bonnie vont se retrouver dans une chambre ! :)

_**Gabriel** **McGregor** _: Oui tout à fait examens de m*rde ! Mais c'est comme ça, on a pas vraiment le choix ^^ Merci, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et merci pour le courage, ça fait du bien :)

**Le chapitre 8 est là ! Je tiens a m'excuser une fois de plus pour le retard, là je crois que c'est un de mes plus gros retards... Je suis dégoutée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, j'avais les cours et les mois de mai et juin étaient durs donc voilà... Pour me faire pardonner je pense poster le chapitre 9 d'ici très peu temps, je vais commencer à l'écrire dès que j'aurais posté celui-ci donc soit j'arrive à m'y mettre à fond et vous l'avez ce soir ou demain, ou soit j'y arrive pas et vous l'aurez mardi soir ou mercredi... Mais je vais tout faire pour la première option ! :)**

**Bon assez parlez, je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre ! :)**

* * *

Ils étaient tous à l'aéroport, ils avaient déjà montré leurs billets à l'entrée et attendaient l'heure de leurs vols. Bonnie était assise à sur un banc de chaises à coté de Caroline.

« Pourquoi elle vient l'autre déjà ? » demanda Bonnie agacé regardant Tina.

« Parce que Stefan et Damon disent qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses sur Klaus, ça peut nous être utile » lui répondit son amie.

« Mouais… » souffla la sorcière.

« Bonnie Bennett serait jalouse ? » demanda Caroline avec un petit sourire pour taquiner Bonnie.

« Non je m'en fous d'elle, et tu sais ce n'est pas comme si y'avait un truc entre Damon et moi »

« Ouais si tu le dis ! », Caroline tourna sa tête et souriait car elle savait très bien que Bonnie était jalouse, et surtout qu'elle avait un faible pour Damon, même si elle disait le contraire.

« Bon c'est quand qu'on embarque, j'en peux plus d'attendre » dit Elena assise entre Stefan et Tina.

« Ils nous restent encore 40 minutes, et t'es si pressé que ça de partir ? » interrogea le cadet des Salvatore.

« Oui, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec ces histoires », Stefan lui prit la main comme pour la rassurer, à ce geste tendre elle lui fit un sourire.

Une voix au haut-parleur se fit entendre à ce moment-là.

« Départ pour Mystic Falls dans dix minutes »

A cette annonce tout le monde se regardaient.

« Mystic Falls me manque » déclara Bonnie.

Damon la regarda intrigué car il voyait bien que Bonnie était mal. A ce moment-là il avait envie de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout serait fini, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Moi aussi » continua Elena. Caroline remua la tête pour dire qu'elle aussi.

« Oh vous verrez Chicago c'est bien, c'est même mieux » dit Damon avec un petit rictus.

« C'est pas la ville Mystic Falls qui me manque » rétorqua Bonnie en partant un peu plus loin.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je la comprend pas »

« Crétin, oui ce n'est pas Mystic Falls qui lui manque, c'est sa maison, sa vie » lui lança Elena.

« Oh… » dit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Bonnie s'était placée devant des immenses baies vitrées qui laissait apparaitre quelques avions. Quand elle était dans un aéroport ou dans un avion cela lui rappelait son père. Car son père avec le travail qu'il avait n'était pas souvent à la maison, même presque jamais, et Bonnie venait souvent le retrouver à l'aéroport pour le chercher, ou même entre deux vols qu'il prenait. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur le visage de la sorcière.

« Départ pour Chicago dans 10 minutes »

« Bonnie tu viens » lui cria Tyler.

« Oui oui j'arrive », elle essuya vite sa larme avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient tous dans la file d'attente pour embarquer.

« Oh mais je viens de voir on n'est pas tous placé à côté » fit remarqué Caroline en voyant son billet et celui de Tyler.

« Ah ouais » dit Tyler.

« Moi j'ai le 25F » déclara Elena.

« Ah bah moi le 26F » répondit Caroline contente d'être à côté d'Elena.

« Moi le 42G » dit Stefan.

« C'est moi à coté de toi, j'ai le 41G » exprima Tina. A cette annonce Elena fit une petite grimace, car ayant vu le caractère de Tina ces derniers jours, cela ne lui plaisait pas énormément, mais bon elle connaissait son Stefan.

« Je vais me retrouver seul, bah super ! » dit Tyler.

« Peut-être pas » dit Bonnie cherchant le numéro de sa place « J'ai le 12A ».

« Nan j'ai le 60L »

« Bah regarde moi aussi je me retrouve toute seule » dit Bonnie en lui souriant.

« Nan, j'ai le 13A » déclara Damon.

« Super, 15 heures de vols aux côtés d'un vampire » dit Bonnie ironiquement en souriant à Damon.

« Et moi, 15 heures de vols à côté d'une sorcière cinglée » lui lança le vampire.

« Héé, parlez moins fort ! » leur ordonna Elena.

De toute manière c'était enfin à leur tour et ils embraquaient dans l'avion. Chacun prit place où il devait se mettre, et c'était partit pour un long vol, un très long vol surtout pour Bonnie. Et oui car la sorcière n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver à coté de Damon, car quand elle était à côté de lui, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer, il l'a paralysait avec ses yeux si bleus.

Caroline et Elena feuilletaient des magazines et parlaient filles, elles se racontaient tout. Elles étaient contentes de se retrouver, cela faisait longtemps. Tyler lui écoutait de la musique et essayait de s'endormir, ce qui ne fut pas difficile car il s'endormit en moins de 20 minutes. Stefan lui lisait un bouquin pendant que Tina feuilletait un magazine.

« Tu comptes faire la gueule pendant longtemps ? » demanda Damon à Bonnie.

« Nan, juste pendant 15 heures » répondit sèchement Bonnie. Et voilà ils avaient recommencé à se jeter des pics.

« Bonnie Bennett serait capable de la fermer pendant 15 heures ? Je suis incroyablement choqué », mais Bonnie ne répondit pas à la réflexion de Damon et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège pour essayer de dormir.

Damon, lui, la regardait intrigué par son mutisme.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que l'avion avait décollé, et Bonnie faisait toujours semblant de dormir pour que Damon évite de lui parler. Le problème est que Damon avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie, surtout en entendant sa respiration qui n'était pas celle d'une personne endormie.

« Etant donné qu'elle dort je vais pouvoir lui faire des crasses tranquillement » déclara Damon exprès. Bonnie se leva aussitôt quand elle entendu ces mots, elle voulait lui donner un anévrysme mais ne pouvait vu qu'ils étaient dans l'avion.

« Je savais que tu ne dormais pas » dit-il tout en rigolant, car la tête de Bonnie quand elle fut relevé était très marrante à voir.

« T'aurais dû voir ta tête » continua-il. Il n'arrêtait plus de rire.

Bonnie rigola car s'était vrai, elle s'était relevé d'un seul coup, alors normal qu'elle avait dû avoir une tête bizarre. Une personne âgée se retourna pour leur dire de se taire ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Damon regardait Bonnie elle la trouvait belle, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça » lui ordonna Bonnie en riant encore un petit peu.

« D'accord ça marche, à une condition, que tu réponde à une question »

Bonnie se savait pas si elle devait dire oui, car étant donné que c'était Damon qui posait la question, elle pouvait alors s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

« Je t'écoute » lui dit-elle espérant ne pas le regretter.

« Tu sais le soir où on se parlait dehors, pas loin de la villa, et que Tina est arrivée, tu voulais me dire quoi ? », voilà Bonnie le regrettait, et même beaucoup. Damon la perçait du regard, il attendait une réponse, et n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas.

« On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça Damon ? »

« Oui, je veux savoir »

Bonnie ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, mais regardait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et encore moins quand elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait entendu avec Tina. Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers le vampire.

« Je voulais te dire que… Que moi aussi je ressentais des choses pour toi, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens, mais oui, tu me laisses pas indifférente ». Damon sourit intérieurement en entendant ça, Bonnie, elle continuait à le regarder simplement.

« Mais de toute manière cela n'a aucune importance, vu qu'avec Tina… » continua Bonnie.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Damon perturbé.

« Tu es Damon Salvatore, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, et en plus Tina t'apprécie énormément », elle se retourna pour voir Tina qui s'était endormie.

« Tu te trompes Bonnie » lui répondit-il sèchement.

« Ah bon ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas le gars qui adore changer de fille, qui ne dis pas non quand on lui propose, et surtout qui es fou amoureux de ma meilleure amie, c'est ça où j'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Nan t'as rien oublié, mais le problème est que ce que tu me dis est ce qui me représentait avant, maintenant je ne suis plus le même. Oui c'est vrai je changeai souvent de fille, mais c'est tout simplement car aucune ne me plaisait vraiment, je ne disais jamais non car une fois de plus c'était juste pour un soir et étant donné que je n'avais aucune fille qui me plaisait réellement bah voilà. Et pour ce qui est d'Elena, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, mais j'étais simplement aveugle, et stupide, car l'amour c'est pas comme ça. », Bonnie l'avait écouté, elle constatait qu'elle ne le connaissait en vérité pas beaucoup, qu'elle ne voyait que le bad boy des Salvatore. Par contre elle avait du mal à comprendre sa dernière phrase « L'amour ce n'est pas comme ça ».

« Bonnie… » Damon interrompit Bonnie de ses pensées. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Franchement Damon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux, je sais juste que j'ai peur, peur du sacrifice, peur pour Elena, et peur de ce que l'on pourrait devenir. Enfin tu nous imagines, toi et moi, ensemble ? J'ai… j'ai besoin de temps Damon, besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passé dans les prochains jours avec Klaus… ». Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui faisait du mal, pas le fait qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour avoir une relation avec lui, mais le fait qu'elle est peur. Cela le rendait fou à l'intérieur de lui-même de savoir qu'elle était mal, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la rassurer.

« Bonnie, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi » lui dit Damon.

« Pour l'instant, prend moi dans tes bras pour que je m'endorme ». Bonnie avait du mal à dormir cet temps ci avec tous les problèmes qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Bien sûr ». Bonnie posa sa tête contre son torse, et Damon enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se sentait tellement bien, en sécurité, elle fut endormie très vite. Lui Damon n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Bonnie. Mais le fait de la voir là, dans ses bras, innocente, et si belle le faisait lui aussi se sentir bien. Il respira son parfum de vanille.

Elena et Caroline un peu plus loin pouvaient voir le rapprochement qui s'est fait entre les deux, elles souriraient à ce petit moment mignon.

* * *

**12 heures plus tard**

Le vol était en fin terminé, ils avaient tous pu bien dormir, ils étaient en forme pour pourvoir trouver Michael.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » questionna Tyler.

« On va trouver un hôtel pour cette nuit, et ensuite on ira dans le fameux cimetière » lui répondit Stefan.

« Et si on se prenait un hôtel de luxe ? » dit Caroline sautillant sur place.

« On n'as pas les moyens, en tous cas nous » fit Bonnie tout en montrant du doigt Stefan, Damon et Tyler. Les trois sourirent quand ils virent les regards des trois filles sur eux.

« Qui a dit qu'on allait payer » continua Caroline voulant dormir dans un très grand hôtel.

« Tu veux les contraindre ? » demanda Elena.

« Hors de questions » continua Bonnie voyant bien le sourire un peu sadique de Caroline.

« Oh mais Bonnie t'es pas marrante ! », Caroline faisait exprès de faire la boude telle une gamine de cinq à qui l'ont dit non pour lui acheter une poupée.

« Bah quoi, vous les vampires vous faites toujours comme ça vous arrange » lui rétorqua la sorcière.

« Vous savez quoi on va dormir dans un hôtel de luxe, et on payera pour vous, contentes ? » dit Stefan avant que ça ne parte en querelles entre les filles. Il dirigea son regard vers Caroline et ensuite vers Bonnie qui firent un oui de la tête.

« De toute manière moi j'ai un appart, je vais dormir là-bas » mentit Tina.

« Ok, on te retrouve au cimetière » lui demanda Damon ce qui eut comme effet d'agacé Bonnie qui se disait qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là.

« Ouais, on verra, je te redis ça », elle partit immédiatement.

« Bon, go l'hôtel » lança Elena en prenant la main de Stefan. Ils commencèrent à partir les deux devant.

« Ca va Stefan » demanda avec tendresse sa petite amie.

« Ouais, je suis juste préoccupé »

« Je te comprends moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'en finir »

« Ouais ». Stefan n'était pas seulement préoccupé par Klaus, enfin si, il l'était pour le sacrifice. Mais il était aussi préoccupé par sa relation avec Elena, il avait du mal à voir un avenir avec elle quand il pensait à toutes les menaces qu'ils y'avaient autour d'eux. Seulement il ne lui en fit pas part, ils avaient déjà tellement de problèmes.

« Nous y voilà ! », Caroline était excitée devant l'hôtel.

« Ah ouais quand tu disais un hôtel de luxe tu ne blaguais pas, encore heureux que j'ai amené ma carte de crédit » déclara Tyler, mais il souriait de voir sa petite amie heureuse pendant un moment.

« Bah quoi ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à la chasse d'hybride qu'on ne peut pas se faire plaisir nan ? »

« Pas faux » dit Elena qui elle aussi avait envie d'avoir une vie normale, comme elle le disait souvent.

« Elena tu viens on va réserver notre chambre » lui dit Stefan.

« Tu pourrais réserver aussi celle de Bonnie s'il te plait »

« Oui bien sûr », Bonnie lui donna un sourire en guise de merci.

« Pas la peine, je paye pour Bonnie » dit Damon.

« T'es pas obligé, et en plus te connaissant pour toi « payer » signifie « contraindre » » s'exclama Bonnie qui n'avait pas très envie que Damon fasse quelque chose pour elle, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle lui serait redevable, et ça hors de question pour la sorcière.

« Tu sais je suis riche à craquer, pas besoin de contraindre pour que tu aies une chambre Bonnie »

« Oui même je n'ai pas envie que tu me payes ma chambre »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne te dérange pas si c'est Stefan nan ? »

« Parce qu'avec lui je sais que je n'aurais pas à partager la chambre »

« Tu me croit vraiment comme ça » répondit Damon avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait coquin.

« Oui »

Pendant ce temps-là les autres étaient déjà partit réserver leurs chambres et avaient pris l'ascenseur pour monter à leur étage.

« Oh mince », Damon faisait semblant de faire une tête triste, Bonnie ne comprit pas sa comédie car elle n'avait pas vu les autres partir.

« Je crois bien que tu vas devoir me laisser te payer une chambre, ou bien dormir je ne sais où ». On pouvait voir sur le visage du vampire un sourire suffisant.

« Bon ben vas-y payes moi ma chambre maintenant » souffla Bonnie.

« Ah, maintenant mademoiselle désire que je lui paye une chambre c'est ça ? »

« Oui » marmonna la sorcière qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Bon bah avant, celle-ci devra présenter ses excuses pour avoir été isolante il y'a quelques minutes », oui cette fois ci c'était sûr, Damon faisait tout pour la rendre dingue.

« Tu te fous de moi »

« J'ai l'air »

« Je m'excuses » marmonna Bonnie.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu », Bonnie n'en pouvait plus elle n'avait qu'une envie était de monter dans sa chambre. «_ Cet abruti va me rendre dingue_ » pensa la fille à la peau caramel.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Salvatore de mon insolence » déclara-t-elle d'un ton faux, très faux.

« Ah bah voilà quand tu veux, tu peux ! ».

Une fois leur chamailleries finit, Damon alla réserver les chambres, et il fit bien exprès pour que la chambre de Bonnie soit celle à côté de la sienne.

Tout le monde étaient dans le hall excepté Damon et Bonnie qui étaient en retard.

« Ils en mettent du temps » souffla Tyler.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui » continua Stefan.

« Patience ils vont arriver »

Et là Bonnie et Damon arrivèrent toujours en se chamaillant.

« Bon on y va j'ai loué une voiture » déclara Stefan.

« Ouais c'est partit »

Ils étaient tous dans la voiture direction le fameux cimetière. Elena reçu un message, c'était Jérémy.

« **_Salut, je voulais juste te donner de mes nouvelles, tout va bien pour moi à Denver. J'espère que de votre côté aussi ça ! Tu pourras demander à Bonnie qu'elle m'appelle ce soir s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler._** »

« Tiens c'est Jérémy, il me dit que tout ce passe bien à Denver »

« Tant mieux ! » lui répondit le cadet des Salvatore.

« Et, hum… Bonnie mon frère aimerait que tu l'appelles ce soir » lâcha Elena ne sachant pas trop comment dire ça. Damon leva sa tête de la route pour regarder Bonnie qui était à l'arrière.

« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? » questionna la sorcière.

« Non seulement qu'il avait besoin de te parler. Du coup je lui réponds quoi ? »

Bonne hésitait à dire oui, elle croisa alors le regard de Damon, mais lui le détourna aussitôt.

« Dis-lui que je l'appellerai ce soir »

« D'ac ! »

« On est arrivé » dit froidement Damon qui était un peu énervé du fait que Bonnie veuille parler au petit Gilbert. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé lorsqu'il sortait ensemble. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un gamin qui se croyait beaucoup trop fort seulement parce qu'il avait une bague. Alors que Bonnie… Bonnie elle était une charmante jeune fille, forte avec beaucoup d'assurance. Oui, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce qu'elle lui a trouvé.

« Mais le cimetière est immense, comment on va faire pour le trouver » demanda Caroline désemparée devant ces milliers de tombes.

« Bonne question » dit Elena.

« Je le sens » déclara Tyler.

« Comment ça tu le sens ? » interrogea Damon un sourcil relevé.

« Bah c'est comme ça, nous les loups garous on arrive à sentir les vampires »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'on a une odeur ? » questionna à son tour Stefan.

« Bah oui, c'est comme ça »

« J'imagine le truc, toi reniflant Caroline quand vous êtes au lit, ouhh c'est romantique tout ça ! » dit Damon avec de l'humour méchant. Caroline, Tyler et tout le reste de la bande roulèrent des yeux à la réflexion de Damon.

« Damon ! » siffla Elena.

« Bon sinon il est où ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Par là-bas, suivez-moi »

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon bout de temps, bien sûr vu qu'il était dans un cimetière il n'y avait aucune lumière, et il faisait très froid.

« On aurait du y'aller plutôt dans la journée » déclara Bonnie qui avait peur.

« Je croyais que t'étais impatiente d'en finir » lui dit Tyler tout devant.

« Oui mais bon, là on est dans un cimetière, rempli de personnes mortes »

« C'est le but d'un cimetière » rigola Elena en continuant à marcher.

« Oui mais bon il fait nuit, j'ai froid et… »

« Et quoi ? » continua son amie.

« Laissez tomber »

« Nan dis-nous quoi » lui dit Damon intrigué de savoir.

« Bah j'ai peur ok ! » finit par dire la sorcière regrettant déjà car elle savait très bien qu'elle allait se faire charrier. Tous rigolèrent en entendant cela de la part de Bonnie.

« Enfin Bonnie t'es une sorcière, t'as des vampires et un loup garou avec toi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux avoir peur » lui fit remarqué Stefan. Ils continuèrent tous à rigoler, et marchèrent toujours dans la direction que leur indiquait Tyler.

Lui Damon prit la main de Bonnie pour la rassurer, il comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir peur, et il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

A ce toucher Bonnie frissonna, la sensation de sa main entrelacer dans celle de Damon lui plaisait.

« Merci » chuchota-elle.

« Il est là dans ce caveau » affirma Tyler qui s'était arrêté d'un coup net.

« Il reste plus qu'y aller » continua Stefan, il voulut ouvrir la porte du caveau cependant lorsqu'il toucha la poignée il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

« Stefan ! Tu vas bien ? » lui hurla sa copine.

« Ouais ouais, le caveau est protégé par un sort »

« On avait remarqué Sherlock Homes » dit Damon moqueur à son frère.

« Bonnie à toi de jouer » lança Caroline.

« Ouais… » « Reculez-vous tous » ordonna la sorcière, à ce moment elle lâcha aussi la main de Damon qui eut une sensation bizarre quand il sentit la main de la sorcière se défaire de la sienne.

« Phesmatos undox primera alutos bram portas » chuchotai Bonnie. Elle était très concentrée dans ce qu'elle disait et tout le monde le remarquaient. Ils avaient beau avoir vu Bonnie faire des sorts bien plus fort que celui-là, à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait sa magie, cela impressionnaient les autres, y compris Damon. « _Même quand elle marmonne du charabia elle est sexy_ » pensa le vampire.

Bonnie s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est bon », elle prit la poignée et ouvrit donc la porte.

« Bravo Bonnie ! » lui dit Tyler avec un grand sourire.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le caveau, vu qu'il faisait très sombre on ne voyait presque rien alors Bonnie alluma avec ses pouvoirs des bougies qui se trouvaient là.

« Il est là-dedans ? » demanda Elena montra du doigt une tombe qui se trouvait au milieu. « Oui » lui répondit Stefan, voyant bien que maintenant elle ne faisait plus la fière.

« C'est partit », Damon poussa le couvercle de la tombe qui était en pierre pour apercevoir un homme enroulé de chaines et déshydraté.

« Ouhhh… » fit Caroline sentant des frissons lui monter sur tout le corps.

« Alors quoi on a peur maintenant Care ? » demanda Bonnie arquant un sourcil.

« Bah quoi j'ai beau être un vampire, j'ai toujours gardé certaines peurs… » lui répondit Caroline.

« Bon les filles on n'est pas venu pour parler de vos peurs » les interrompit Tyler sachant très bien que la conversation pouvait encore durer très longtemps. Damon lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire merci, car si Tyler ne les aurait pas interrompu ça aurait été lui, et le connaissant il ne l'aurait pas fait de manière subtile.

« On va faire comment pour le réveiller ? » questionna Stefan son grand frère.

« En lui donnant du sang je suppose » dit Damon en jetant un regard avec un sourire en coin aux filles.

« Tu te fous de nos gueules ! » cria outrée Elena.

« Mais oui je rigolais », il sortit de sa poche une pochette de sang qu'il avait pris avant de partir de l'hôtel. Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent et soufflèrent un gros coup, pas de peur d'être utilisées comme source de sang, mais elles soufflèrent d'agacement.

« Bon mon pote bois ça », Damon mit du sang dans la bouche du père de Klaus qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

« Enlève-moi ça » chuchota-il n'ayant pas encore beaucoup de force.

« Nan je ne crois pas, buvez ça, croyez-moi vous en avez besoin »

« Je vous ai dit de m'enlever ça ! », cette fois ci il hurla.

« Bon, comme vous voudrez »

« Vous voulez du sang animal ? » lui demanda Stefan s'imaginant qu'il suivait le même régime que lui.

« Par pitié pas ça »

« Mais alors quel sang vous buvez ? », ils étaient tous intrigués.

Damon qui était un peu penché, se fit capturé par le col de sa chemise, et le vieux vampire originel le mordit à la jugulaire.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurlèrent Bonnie et Elena en même temps.

Quant à lui Stefan eu tout de suite le réflexe de pousser son frère pour qu'il soit libérer de l'emprise du père Mickaelson. Lui Mickael c'était vite relevé et était au fond de la pièce, prêt à attaquer si il le fallait.

« Ça va ? » demanda Bonnie qui avait accouru vers Damon.

« Ouais, c'est rien »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » demanda Caroline.

« Un chasseur de vampire » lui répondit le vieux vampire.

« Un chasseur de vampire ? »

« Oui, j'aime me nourrir uniquement de sang de vampire »

« J'ai toujours dis que certains vampire étaient tarés », marmonna Tyler qui eut pour effet de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de sa petite amie.

« Je ne me nourrit pas seulement de sang de vampires parce que j'y vois un quelconque plaisir, je me nourrit d'eux pour les tuer »

« Vous voulez tuer votre propre espèce ? C'est insensé ! » lança Damon.

« Oui, car c'est à cause de moi si aujourd'hui le monde est rempli de vampires qui ne pensent qu'à boire du sang et tuer des innocents. Il est vrai moi aussi je tue, mais des vampires et pas des innocents qui n'ont rien demandé. »

« Mais qu'est ce vous entendez par « c'est à cause de vous » ? ».

« Il y'a 45 milles ans en arrière, j'ai demandé à ma femme de me transformer moi et mes enfants en vampires pour que nous ne fassions pas tués pas les loup-garous. Je la suppliais jour et nuit, mais à chaque fois elle refusait, disant que ça ne serait pas dans l'ordre de la nature. Jusqu'au jour, Nicklaus et Rayan qui est un de mes autres fils sont allés jouer un soir de pleine lune, et Rayan n'a pas survécu à l'attaque des loups. Alors, ma femme, Esther, la sorcière originelle a enfin voulu nous transformer. Seulement aucun de nous deux pensions que nos enfants allaitent être des monstres, toujours en quêtes de sang, et qui allaient créer toute une espèce de vampire. C'est pour ça qu'il est mon devoir de tuer Nicklaus pendant qu'il n'est pas encore un hybride. »

Chacun avait écouté les mots du vampire originel, comprenant d'où venaient les tout premiers vampires.

« Oui à propos de Klaus, il y'a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas » fit remarqué Stefan.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre cher Klaus a réussi à devenir un hybride » continua Damon avec son sourire légendaire.

« Comment s'est possible ? Le double est encore en vie » hurla Michael regardant Elena.

« Ah mouais… Longue histoire, pour l'instant il faut trouver un moyen de le tuer, car il s'apprête à faire un autre un autre sacrifice. Pour tuer Esther »

« Il n'y arrivera pas, pour cela il faudrait qu'il trouve une sorcière Bennett, et elles sont très très rare, croyez-moi »

« Je suis une sorcière Bennett » lui dit calmement Bonnie.

Quand Michael entendit cela, il partit aussitôt avec sa vitesse, les autres n'ont même pas eu le temps de le retenir.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? » cria Damon énervé que le vampire se soit enfui.

Elena fonda en larmes, elle n'en pouvait plus, une fois de plus.

« Notre seul moyen de tuer Klaus a pris la fuite » dit-elle entre deux sanglots, Stefan la pris dans ses bras.

« C'est pas possible » fit Damon, puis il tapa son poing dans un des murs du caveau.

Bonnie, elle n'avait pas encore prononcé une parole, ni versé une larme, elle restait là debout, silencieuse.

« On ferait mieux de partir » fit Caroline voyant bien que tout le monde était à cran.

La bande sortit donc du caveau. On pouvait voir sur leurs visages différentes émotions. Désespoir, rancœur, rage, incompréhension, fatigue…

Pendant ce temps un personne était derrière un arbre ayant entendu toute la scène depuis le début.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, personne ne prononça un mot, ils montèrent directement dans leurs chambres.

Damon était dans sa chambre, torse nu, en train de boire un verre de bourbon. Ah cette boisson qu'il aimait tant ne lui faisait certes pas oublier ses problèmes, mais au moins elle lui donnait du plaisir. Au moment où le vampire était dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

« Si c'est le room service je n'ai rien commandé » dit Damon sans bouger de sa chaise.

« Damon, c'est moi, Bonnie » hurla celle-ci à travers la porte.

Damon se leva donc directe, surpris que la sorcière soit là.

« Bonnie » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr » lui répondit Damon en se dégageant pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Bonnie était surprise voyant l'éclairage de la pièce, car le seul éclairage était celui que procurait la lune. A vrai dire nan, Bonnie n'était pas autant surprise, car quand elle y repensait, c'est tout à fait le genre de Damon. La noirceur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda le vampire derrière elle.

« J'avais envie d'être vers toi » avoua la sorcière en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Ça va ? »

« Je sais pas trop, c'est compliqué »

« Je sais »

« Mais quand je suis vers toi, ça va mieux. Je me sens bien » lui dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux, mais en posant son regard sur son torse.

« Tu sais Damon, j'en ai marre de te mentir, de me mentir. Pourquoi je fais ça ? A quoi ça me sert ? Rien, juste à rester dans le déni. Je ressens, je ressens pleins de choses. Douleur, tristesse, envie, rage, lassitude de me battre, passion… C'est fini Damon, je ne veux plus me priver. J'arrête de résister à la tentation, maintenant, tout de suite. », elle leva alors ses yeux pour croiser l'océan dans les siens. Damon avait écouté tout ce que lui avait dit la sorcière, et avait très bien compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Bonnie détacha un moment son regard de celui du vampire pour regarder maintenant ses lèvres, et se mordit alors la sienne.

« Bonnie, je serai toujours là » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. La respiration de Bonnie devenait de plus en plus forte, il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant, sinon elle allait perdre son souffle.

C'est alors que Damon embrassa Bonnie. Leurs lèvres étaient brulantes, c'était le désir qui voulait ça. Damon voulait approfondir leur baiser, y mettre toute la passion qu'il pouvait, et la sorcière le laissa faire tout de suite. C'était Damon qui dominait le baiser même si Bonnie avait quand même essayé. Bonnie mit ses mains autour du coup du beau vampire pendant que celui-ci la maintenait fortement contre elle pour être encore plus proche. Oui, ils avaient besoin d'être proche, de sentir la passion, ils avaient besoin d'eux deux. Bonnie dut interrompre le baiser pour pouvoir respirer, et quand elle respira, elle regardait Damon avec un sourire, et lui aussi.

* * *

**Voilà la fin, bon comme je vous l'ai dis plutôt il y'aura une suite très très prochainement, je ferai tout pour en tous cas ! **

**Sinon ça vous a plus ? Donnez moi votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**PopGame** : Je t'ai manqué ? Ohhh ça fait plaisir :D Et oui tu a raison c'est bel et bien Tina ! Et je suis contente que la dernière scène t'es plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que celui d'avant ! :)

**D3lyciious** : Ton va se produire dans ce chapitre ! Et oui oui c'est cette Tina... Merci pour la review ! :)

**Jessica** : Contente que ça t'ai plu, et voilà la suite :) Merci !

**MlleAnonymous** : Ah je savais que la longueur allait te plaire, et voilà du coup un autre chapitre qui est long ! :P Je préfère pas répondre à tes questions sinon ça va t'enlever tout le suspens :P Merciii pour ta review ! :)

**Aaaah je suis contente je suis pas trop en retard pour une fois ^^ Bon j'avais dis que j'allais peut-être le posté hier soir, mais vu que le matin je m'étais levé tôt j'étais trop crevé alors j'avais commencé un petit bout... (racontage de vie -'). Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, je trouve qu'il y'a quand même pas mal de Bamon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai pris en tous cas beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Bonnie et Damon étaient maintenant en train de s'embrasser sur le lit. Damon ne laissait presque aucun répit à Bonnie pour respirer, mais cela ne dérangeait pas cette dernière. Damon se mit au-dessus de Bonnie, et commença à embrasser son cou, puis revint plus haut pour emprisonner sa bouche, et se remit à embrasser son cou pour le plus grand plaisir de Bonnie. Il s'arrêta un moment pour la contempler, elle était tellement belle, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses joues qui étaient un peu roses, et ses lèvres roses aussi tellement ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Rien, je veux juste profiter de cet instant. Tu es tellement belle Bonnie ». A ces mots-là elle sourit, et s'approcha de la bouche de Damon pour cette fois-ci y déposer un baiser tendre. Elle le poussa de façon à que ça soit elle au-dessus et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis elle lui enleva son tee-shirt noir, et déposa des milliers de baises sur son cou, son torse, et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Damon, lui, savourait chaque baiser que la sorcière laissait sur sa peau.

« Bonnie, tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas que plus tard elle regrette ce qu'ils aient fait. C'est vrai qu'avant que Damon lui demande, Bonnie n'était pas sur de vouloir passer à l'acte, mais le fait qu'il ait demandé, qu'il se soucie bel et bien d'elle lui a fait comprendre qu'elle en était sûr.

« Sûr » répondit Bonnie en enlevant son tee-shirt. Damon souri à cette annonce, et se remit à nouveau au-dessus de Bonnie. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et approfondit le baiser. Il entrelaça sa main dans celle de Bonnie, et continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline et Elena étaient assissent dans le couloir en train de discutés de la journée qu'elles avaient passé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, on va trouver une solution, comme toujours » lui dit la jeune blonde.

« Et si cette fois-ci on n'en trouvait pas ? »

« Dis pas ça, je suis sûr et certaine qu'on en trouvera une ! »

« Tu sais, j'en ai assez de mettre sans arrêt les gens que j'aime en danger. Assez qu'on doit me protéger. J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau pour vous », avoua Elena. Le double devait être sans arrêt protéger de n'importe qu'elle menace, et tout le monde était sans arrêt là pour elle, et elle se sentait tellement coupable de devoir mettre Stefan et tous les autres en danger pour sa propre vie. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas un fardeau Elena. On te protège parce qu'on t'aime tous, et on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Chacun de nous sera toujours là, te protéger n'est pas un fardeau, bien au contraire. »

« Merci Caroline ». Les deux amies s'enlacèrent tendrement, après une telle journée, même si leur copains leurs donnaient beaucoup de tendresse, elles avaient bien besoin d'un moment entre filles. Elles se détachèrent pour ensuite se regarder avec des sourires.

« Et si on allait voir Bonnie et qu'on se faisait une soirée film ? » proposa Caroline.

« Ca marche » lui répondit Elena. Les deux filles se levèrent donc pour aller frapper à la porte de Bonnie. Problème, elle ne répondait pas.

« Bonnie c'est nous, ouvre » chuchota fort Elena pour que Bonnie puissent entendre sans réveiller tout l'étage.

« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, j'entends pas sa respiration » déclara Caroline.

« Oh mon dieu, tu crois que c'est Klaus qu'il l'a enlevé ? » demanda Elena horrifiée.

« Attend, chuut » ordonna la blonde qui essayait d'écouter à travers une porte à côté de la chambre de Bonnie.

« Bonnie est là, avec Damon, et ils… » chuchota Caroline avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Nan ? », Elena aussi souriait. Caroline lui fit un oui de la tête.

« Bon viens, on ferait mieux de y'aller »

« Oui oui » chuchota Elena en courant avec Caroline sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Damon.**

Une fois l'acte terminé, Bonnie avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Damon. Il y'avait un silence qui régnait, pas un silence de gêne ou quoi, mais un silence de bonheur. Damon le rompit.

« Bonnie ? »

« Humm », Bonnie s'amusait à faire des arabesques avec son doigt sur le torse du vampire.

« Je me sens bien, quand t'es là. Ma respiration est plus calme et pourtant mon cœur bat plus vite » avoua Damon. Et oui Damon devait l'avouer, Bonnie avait un effet sur lui qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre. La sentir collé à lui le faisait sentir mieux, il se sentait plus fort, invincible, il pourrait rester collé contre elle pendant des heures et des heures comme ça.

« Je me sens bien aussi » continua Bonnie pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur le torse du beau vampire ténébreux. Bonnie se redressa d'un coup en pensant qu'elle devrait le dire aux autres et plus particulièrement à Caroline et Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Je viens de penser, faudra qu'on le dise aux autres pour nous »

« Bah oui et alors ? » demanda Damon ne comprenant pas très bien où était le problème.

« Alors ? Bah alors ça va être bizarre ! Depuis le temps que toi et moi on se lance des piques, et que je n'arrête pas de répéter que je te déteste… Les autres vont trouver ça bizarre que d'un coup on soit ensemble tu ne crois pas ? » lui répondit honnêtement Bonnie.

« Mais nan ça va pas être bizarre… Ça va être particulier c'est tout. Et ça s'est pas fait d'un coup, mais au fur et à mesure. Ensuite Elena, Caroline et Stefan savent qu'il y'avaient un petit truc entre toi et moi donc voilà, le problème est réglé nan ? » déclara Damon fier de son raisonnement.

« Non non c'est pas réglé. Et si toi et moi on attendait pour leur dire, ça serait mieux ? »

« T'as peur d'être pas sur ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas le dire ? » questionna Damon ayant peur que Bonnie puisse changer d'avis.

« Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste trouver le bon moment pour le dire à mes meilleures amies, d'accord ? ». Damon réfléchit deux secondes, et ce dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Il fit un oui de la tête, Bonnie était contente qu'il accepte, elle déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. Et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas sûr pour nous, je le suis parfaitement. ». Cela fit plaisir à Damon, pas qu'elle l'ait rassuré, enfin si cela aussi lui avait fait plaisir, mais le fait aussi qu'elle dise « nous » et pas « toi et moi ». Cela signifiait une étape pour eux.

« Bon je ferai mieux de partir avant que les filles voient que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre demain matin » déclara Bonnie en se redressant et en plaçant un peu mieux le drap pour cacher sa poitrine.

« Il est qu'une heure du matin. Reste, tu pourras partir plutôt le matin » lui dit Damon voulant qu'elle reste.

« Ouais t'as raison » fit-elle en se recouchant. Elle s'allongea cette fois ci à côté de Damon. Il tourna sa tête pour qu'elle soit en face de celle de Bonnie, et lui prit ensuite sa main. Ils continuèrent à se contempler jusqu'à que les deux amants s'endormissent.

* * *

Le matin, vers 9h00 Bonnie était déjà dans sa chambre en train de préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde prendraient son déjeuner ensemble pour pouvoir trouver un autre plan. Bonnie était donc devant son miroir, en train de se maquiller, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière qu'elle avait passée. Cette nuit était fabuleuse pour la sorcière, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, à vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais été. Car même avant quand elle était avec d'autres garçons elle ne se sentait pas comme ça, en sécurité. Bonnie avait fini de se préparer, et sortit de sa chambre, elle vit alors Damon qui était en train de l'attendre.

« Bonjour toi » lui dit Damon en l'embrassant.

« T'es fou ! Et si les autres nous surprenaient ? » demanda Bonnie encore accroché aux lèvres du vampire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

« Aucune chance, ils sont déjà tous descendu en bas, il reste plus que toi et moi ». Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi pendant un moment voulant se convaincre que la nuit dernière n'était pas un rêve.

Pendant ce temps Stefan, Tyler, Caroline et Elena étaient en train de les attendre à une table.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ces deux-là ? » questionna Stefan surpris que les deux soient en retard.

Elena et Caroline gloussèrent en repensant à ce qu'elles savaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer les filles ? » questionna maintenant Tyler voulant lui aussi rire.

« Rien, rien » répondit Elena essayant de ne pas rigoler, mais cela était difficile. Pas que la relation de Damon et Bonnie soit drôle, enfin si un peu, mais le fait que Tyler et Stefan ne sachent pas pour la nouvelle idylle.

« Bah si ça se voit que y'a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui y'a Care ? Dis le maintenant parce que de toute manière tu ne sais pas garder de secret » déclara Tyler.

« Bah en fait hier soir… » commença Caroline.

« Caroline ! » l'interrompit Elena.

« Bah quoi, Ty a raison je ne sais pas garder les secrets, et de tout manière ils le sauront forcément »

« Bon d'accord » finit pas dire Elena voyant bien que de toute manière Caroline allait cracher le morceau.

« Donc, en fait hier soir, moi et Elena on était dans le couloir et on voulait aller voir Bonnie pour se faire une soirée film avec du popcorn » continua donc Caroline qui fut une fois de plus interrompu, mais cette fois-ci par la cadet des Salvatore.

« Vas droit au but Caroline ». Stefan reçut des éclairs venant de Caroline qui voulait bien raconter l'histoire. Le problème est que Caroline est une très grosse bavarde, et lorsqu'elle a commencé, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter.

« Oui bref, on a entendu Bonnie et Damon en train de faire l'amour » finit Elena sachant elle aussi que Caroline ne terminerait jamais l'histoire.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Tyler étonné, car lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y'avait entre Bonnie et Damon.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » hurla Caroline avec un grand sourire.

« Chut ils arrivent » fit Stefan les voyant venir.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit Damon en prenant place en face de Stefan. Bonnie, elle, du s'asseoir aux cotés de Damon car c'était la seule place libre.

« T'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Damon » fit remarquer Stefan.

« Toi aussi Bonnie » continua Elena par la même occasion.

« Ouais normal quoi » lui répondit son amie essayant d'éviter son regard.

Bonnie prit une gorgée du café qui était posée devant elle.

« T'aurais pas un truc à nous dire Bonnie ? Toi non plus Damon ? » demanda Tyler. A ces mots-là Bonnie faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Damon l'aida immédiatement pour l'aider.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui oui »

« Vraiment rien à dire ? » questionna à son tour Caroline un sourire en coin.

« Bon c'est quoi tous ces sous-entendu à la fin ? » riposta Damon qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Bah je sais pas, toi, Bonnie, la nuit dernière, dans ta chambre ? »

« Oh ! Comment vous avez su ? » cria Bonnie étonnée.

« Nous vous avons entendu hier soir, moi et Caroline » répondit Elena à moitié en train de rire. Ce que les autres ne firent pas tarder à imité, y compris Damon. Par contre elle, Bonnie, était rouge de honte, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche était un « oh… ».

« Soit pas gênée Bonnie, ce sont des choses qui arrivent » dit Damon le sourire en coin. Bonnie lui lança alors un tout petit anévrysme pour sa réflexion. Et oui car comme à l'heure habitude, leurs chamailleries n'arrêteraient pas. Damon se tenait la tête, cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Bonnie avec un sourire. Alors là tout le monde se mit à rire, même Damon. Au même moment Elena reçu un message de son frère.

« **_Elena, quand j'ai voulu rentrer à Mystic Falls pour prendre quelques affaires, Klaus était devant la maison. Il sait que vous avez réveillé Mickael, et ils vous demande de renter immédiatement, sinon il va s'en prendre à nous. Je sais plus quoi faire…_** »

« Oh mon dieu » fit Elena en interrompant les rires des autres.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? » questionna Bonnie voyant la détresse sur le visage de son amie.

« Jérémy vient de m'envoyer un message. Klaus est à Mystic Fall, il sait qu'on a réveillé son père, il demande qu'on rentre, sinon il s'en prendra aux autres » dit Elena la voix tremblante.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma mère, et ta mère Tyler ! » exprima Caroline.

« Stefan, il faut qu'on rentre là-bas, on n'a pas le choix » déclara Elena se tournant vers Stefan.

« Je sais ma chérie, on rentre dès aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Mais comment il a bien pu le savoir » marmonna Damon essayant d'assimilé toutes les choses.

« Tina ! » répondu directe Bonnie l'ayant entendu.

« Nan je ne pense pas quoi ça soit elle » rétorqua Damon encore dans ses pensées.

« Mais si ! »

« Non Bonnie, je crois que Damon a raison, ça peut pas être elle, sinon pourquoi elle nous aurait aidé en nous disant les projets de Klaus » fit Tyler qui lui aussi réfléchissait à qui ça pouvait être.

« Oui, ils ont raison Bonnie » continua Elena. Bonnie les regardait choquée.

« C'est elle je vous le dis ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? ». Personne ne lui répondit.

« Merci, la confiance règne à ce que je vois, je m'en vais, je vais préparer ma valise » lâcha Bonnie en partant de la table.

« Et merde » dit Damon la voyant partir.

« Non, c'est Bonnie qu'a raison. Réfléchissez bien. Tina n'était pas là quand on est allé dans le tombeau. Quelque chose cloche avec cette fille » conclu Caroline.

« Oui c'est vrai. Ça ne peut être qu'elle, sinon on aurait bien vu les hybrides de Klaus nous tourner autour. Et regarde Damon, depuis on a plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. », expliqua maintenant le cadet des Salvatores.

« Oui, c'est pas faux. Je vais voir Bonnie, vous finissez de déjeuner et montez vite préparez vos valises pour qu'on puisse partir » déclara Damon debout. Il partit aussitôt laissant les autres à table.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Bonnie était en train de faire sa valise. Enfin elle était plutôt en train de jeter ses vêtements dans sa valise tellement elle était énervée. Damon toqua à sa porte, elle alla lui ouvrir, mais ne lui adressa aucun mot. Elle retourna au « rangement » de ses affaires.

« Drôle de manière de faire une valise » dit Damon souriant. Il souriait car Bonnie était très craquante quand elle s'énervait.

« … », Bonnie ne parlait pas.

« Ecoute Bonnie, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru dès le premier coup. Mais maintenant je te crois. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui a fait changer d'avis le grand Damon Salvatore ». Damon eu un petit rictus.

« De la réflexion, Caroline, toi. »

« … ». Bonnie continuait à ranger ses affaires, mais plus calmement maintenant.

« Bonnie, je suis désolée, mais je pensais avoir confiance en Tina. Je la considérais comme une amie, et cette garce m'a fait un sale coup ».

« D'accord, t'es pardonné. », répondit simplement Bonnie ne voulant pas en rajouter. Déjà qu'ils avaient le problème de Klaus, alors si maintenant il commençait à se faire la gueule. Damon se mit derrière Bonnie avec sa vitesse vampirique.

« Je le redis encore, drôle de façon de faire une valise » dit Damon en déposant des baisers sur le coup de la sorcière, il mit aussi ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu sauras que je suis une vraie bordelique. Le rangement ça me connait pas ». Damon rit, et continua toujours à déposer ses baisers dont Bonnie profitait pleinement.

« Damon, on va faire quoi une fois rentré ? » interrogea-t-elle sérieusement.

Damon entendit bien dans sa voix qu'elle avait peur, il arrêta ses baisers pour pouvoir la rassurer. Bonnie se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je te promets Bonnie que je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je te le promets ». Damon mit toute la conviction dans ses paroles, ses mots. Il ne laisserait pas quelque chose lui arriver.

« D'accord ? » finit-il.

« D'accord ». Damon serra ensuite Bonnie dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

Au même moment Stefan et Elena étaient dans leur chambre en train de faire leurs valises aussi.

« Elena, ça va ? »

« Oui oui » répondit-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens. Stefan savait parfaitement que sa belle dulcinée n'allait pas bien. Il lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Elena… »

« Oui », sa voix tremblait.

« Je sais parfaitement que ça ne va. Ne me le cache pas d'accord, je suis là pour toi, je le serai toujours. Je sais que tu crois que si les autres et moi on est en danger c'est à cause de toi, mais non. C'est notre choix, et c'est pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier, jamais tu m'entends ? Rien au monde n'est plus important pour moi que d'être à tes côtés. Je t'aime Elena. »

« Je t'aime tellement Stefan. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon souffle de vie. »

Il l'embrassa, tendrement, comme pour scellé cet amour qui les faisait vivre.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, tout le monde était à l'aéroport en train d'attendre l'embarquement de l'avion, destination Mystic Falls.

« Je suis contente de rentrer. », fit Caroline.

« Moi aussi » continua Elena.

« Oui, on l'est tous. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que lorsqu'on arrivera là-bas vous veniez tous à la maison. Vous serez plus en sécurité » dit Stefan.

« Mon frère a raison, il vaut mieux que tout le monde s'installe au manoir. Y compris toi Tyler » fit Damon en se retournant vers le loup-garou. Cela était bizarre, Damon avait su être gentil avec Tyler. Tyler lui fit un signe de tête en guise de merci.

« Tant que tu ne laisses pas des puces sur le canapé », ah non, Damon était toujours le même en fin de compte.

« Damon ! » rouspéta Bonnie.

« Bah quoi ? »

« C'est bon laisse Bonnie » finit par dire Tyler. Une voix au micro se fit entendre, il était l'heure d'embarqué.

« Merci à Caroline qui cette fois-ci à penser à nous mettre à cotés dans l'avion » déclara Elena en lançant un sourire à son amie.

« Merci » fit le groupe.

« Au fait Damon, toujours pas de nouvelles de Tina ? » questionna le frère de celui-ci.

« Non toujours pas, et je ne pense pas qu'on va en avoir. Je pense qu'elle doit être avec Klaus à Mystic Falls. Une fois qu'on arrive là-bas j'étripe cette garce »

« Ouais, occupe nous déjà de Klaus »

Ils embarquèrent donc enfin pour rejoindre Mystic Falls et les problèmes. Chacun savait qu'une fois là-bas il devrait les affronter.

* * *

10 heures de vols plus tard, tout le monde était au manoir des Salvatores.

« Je vais voir Jérémy » déclara Elena.

« Hors de question, tu n'y vas pas seule » rétorqua Damon.

« Elle n'y va pas seule. Je vais avec elle » dit Bonnie.

« Hein ? C'est bon, je pense que Stefan peut l'accompagner » répondit Damon.

« Je sais, mais il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je parle à Jérémy de toute manière. »

« Le petit Gilbert ? » demanda Damon un sourcil relevé.

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Damon » prévenait Elena qui savait pertinemment que Damon n'aimait pas tellement Jérémy, et encore moins maintenant qu'il était avec Bonnie.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on reviendra vite » finit par dire Bonnie. Aussitôt les deux amies quittèrent le manoir et montèrent dans la voiture de Bonne qui était resté là.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète », murmura Damon même si il savait que Bonnie était déjà partit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, Bonnie sait ce qu'elle fait » lui dit son frère pour le rassurer.

« Oui, j'espère ».

Bonnie et Elena elles étaient dans la voiture, c'était Bonnie qui conduisait.

« Alors toi et Damon ? C'était comment ? » demanda Elena un sourcil relevé avec un sourire sexy.

« Comment ça ? », Bonnie rigolait, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'Elena voulait savoir.

« Oh ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Bonnie Bennett ! »

« C'était bien. C'était parfait, dans ses bras je me sentais tellement bien. Quand je suis avec lui j'arrive à oublier le reste du monde, c'est incroyable. » finit-elle par dire, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à lui. Soudain, Bonnie se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Dis Elena, c'est pas bizarre de parler de ça avec toi ? Etant donné que Damon… Tu sais… »

« Non ! Pas du tout, au contraire ! Si vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi ! Il te mérite vraiment tu sais. »

« Merci ! »

« Par contre il y'en a un à qui ça ne va pas plaire du tout » continua Elena.

« Oui, Jérémy. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » demanda Elena curieuse.

« Rien d'autre que je n'ai dit auparavant, à part bien sûr pour Damon. Mais je suis certaine qu'au fond il comprendra »

« Je pense aussi » dit Elena pour rassurer son amie.

« Nous voilà arrivées »

Bonnie et Elena rentrèrent dans la maison.

« Jérémy ? C'est moi, je suis rentré » hurla Elena en bas des escaliers pour faire venir son frère.

« Elena » fit celui-ci en descendant les escaliers, soulagé de voir sa sœur. Il l'enlaça.

« Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda sa grande sœur.

« Oui oui t'inquiète pas je vais bien », il regarda ensuite Bonnie.

« Salut » fit celle-ci.

« Bon je vais prendre quelques affaires à moi dans ma chambre » dit Elena voulant les laisser seules.

« J'ai attendu ton appel la nuit dernière »

« Oui désolée, j'étais occupée », bafouilla Bonnie.

« J'aimerais qu'on reparle de nous Bonnie. Tu me manques »

« Non c'est faux, ce qui te manque c'est une personne à tes côtés, seulement cela ne veut pas dire que c'est moi »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Bonnie, je te l'interdis… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous laisser une seconde chance ? Anna n'était rien… » déclara Jérémy essayant de trouver des arguments.

« Il n'y a pas de seconde chance, il ne devrait pas y'en avoir. Et d'ailleurs j'ai quelqu'un d'autre » finit-elle par lâcher.

« C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Parce que tu es partit ça veut dire que tu l'as rencontré là-bas c'est ça ? »

« Oui tu le connais. C'est Damon, je suis désolée de te devoir le dire comme ça… ». A l'annonce de « Damon » la rage monta en Jérémy. Déjà qu'il était énervé qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais en plus c'est Damon. Il considérait que Damon était beaucoup trop méchant pour elle.

« Ne le soit pas, c'est moi qui suit désolé que tu sois tombé aussi bas pour être avec cet abruti » lâcha le jeune Gilbert.

« Jérémy ! » cria Elena qui avait entendu toute la scène.

« Nan c'est bon Elena. J'y vais je t'attends dans la voiture » déclara la sorcière avant de partir rejoindre sa voiture.

« Et toi tu la laissé sortir avec ce crétin ! » cria encore plus fort Jérémy.

« Ce crétin comme tu dis la rend heureuse Jer. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ? »

« … », celui-ci ne lui répondu pas.

« J'y vais. Fais bien attention à ton petit frère » dit-elle avant de partir laissant seul Jérémy avec ses regrets.

Une fois montée dans la voiture Elena s'excusa pour l'attitude de son frère, mais Bonnie lui dis que ce n'était pas grave. Oui c'est vrai Bonnie ne trouvait pas ça si grave, par contre si elle aurait eu une discussion comme celle-ci, ou même simplement une discussion avec Jérémy il y'a quelques mois cela l'aurait mise dans tous ses états. Mais maintenant, Jérémy ne représentait plus rien pour elle, à part un beau souvenir.

Les filles étaient rentrées et avaient retrouvés les autres qui étaient déjà en train de parler d'un autre plan dans le salon.

« Ça va ? » demanda Damon voyant sa sorcière fatiguée.

« Oui t'inquiète pas » lui répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque choses ? » interrogea Elena en s'asseyant aux cotés de Stefan.

« Oui, on pense que pour l'instant notre seul moyen de tuer Klaus est d'essayer de contacter Esther » lui répondit Tyler.

« Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas comment la contacter » continua Caroline.

« Je peux moi, enfin entre sorcières on peut se contacter » fit Bonnie.

« Bonne idée »

« T'as besoin de quoi ? » lui demanda la vampire blonde.

« De rien, j'ai le feu de la cheminée, il me faut rien d'autre » déclara la sorcière en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Bonnie commença donc à chuchoter des paroles en latin. Elle fit ça pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est bon, elle viendra demain matin au manoir » finit-elle par dire.

« Parfait » dit Damon.

« On ferait mieux de se coucher, demain on a une grosse journée » continua le cadet des Salvatores.

« Pour changer » ironisa Caroline. Stefan lui fit un sourire aussi un peu vicieux, mais bien sûr pour plaisanter.

« Sinon vous avez faim les filles ? Parce que pendant votre absence on a déjà manger » expliqua Stefan regardant Elena et Bonnie.

« Non c'est bon je n'ai pas faim et toi Bonnie ? »

« Moi non plus, et de toute manière on a déjà mangé dans l'avion »

« Dans ce cas on va tous se coucher » dit Damon regardant Bonnie avec un sourire sexy.

« Qui a dit que toi et moi on allait dormir dans la même chambre ? » demanda –t-elle en montant les escaliers avec lui. Elle disait ça exprès pour énerver le vampire ce qui marcha parfaitement bien.

« Tu me charries là ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être ». Damon arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas très bien l'humour de sa sorcière.

« Mais oui va idiot ! » finit-elle par dire voyant bien qu'il était vexé.

« Je préfère ça » exprima le vampire en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre qui était sombre, Damon plaqua immédiatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à atterrir sur le lit.

« Attend Damon et si les autres nous entendaient ? » demanda Bonnie qui ne voulait pas que toute la maison profite de leurs ébats sexuels.

« Mais nan t'inquiète pas » lui répondit Damon en embrassant en même temps le cou brun de Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sait ? Vous les vampires avec votre super ouïe », et elle se détacha de Damon pour ensuite pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur le lit.

« Oh Bonnie… »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont autre choses à faire étant donné qu'eux aussi ils… chacun de leur cotés bien sur » dit Damon en s'ayant imaginé les autres se faisant un plan à quatre. A cette image il sourit puis bougea sa tête pour s'enlever cette image.

« Ah ! Ça veut dire qu'eux aussi ils peuvent nous entendre » rétorqua-elle fière de son raisonnement.

« Non parce que je les entends seulement parce que j'y ai fait attention, c'est tout. Sinon t'inquiète pas que je les entendrai pas »

« Oui c'est vrai, et mais là tu continues à les écoutés ? » demanda Bonnie outrée par l'attitude de Damon. Elle plaqua donc vite ses deux mains sur les oreilles du vampire.

« Comme si ça pouvait m'empêcher d'écouter », Damon rigolait devant les gestes de Bonnie. Il la trouvait adorable.

« Par contre, je pourrais arrêter si tu m'embrasserai, là, tout de suite » continua Damon voulant emprisonner ses lèvres.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire du chantage Monsieur Salvatore ? » questionna Bonnie un sourcil relevé.

« Parfaitement Mlle Bennett »

« Bon et bien je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de… » elle commençait à s'approcher des lèvres du vampire tout en chuchotant.

« De… » demanda celui-ci impatient.

« Dormir » conclu celle-ci s'étant éloigné. Elle se mit donc allongée, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Bonnie ? »

« Mais non je plaisantai » fit Bonnie en se retournant pour ensuite embrassé avidement son vampire. Et oui, ce n'est pas parce-que maintenant ils formaient un sorte de couple que Bonnie devait arrêter de le taquiner, et vis-versa. Les deux jeunes amants firent l'amour cette nuit-là, même plusieurs fois.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait voir Caroline endormie, un rayon de soleil s'était posé sur elle. Tyler lui était en train de s'habiller, Caroline se réveilla lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

« Tyler ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna sa petite amie.

« Je retourner chez moi, ma mère m'a envoyé un texto, elle veut me parler »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Toi et ma mère dans la même pièce dès le matin ? Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée » déclara-t-il s'imaginant la scène.

« Ouais ta raison » lui répondit Caroline en rigolant un petit peu car elle était encore endormit.

« T'inquiète pas ma belle je reviens vite. Rendors-toi. ». Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Damon et Bonnie étaient toujours dans le lit. Damon était réveillé, mais il restait allongé à regarder Bonnie, qui, elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Pourtant elle commençait peu à peu à se réveiller sentant un regard posé sur elle.

« Bonjour » dit Damon.

« Hey, salut ! Il est quelle heure ?» fit Bonnie d'une petite voix.

« 8h30 »

« 8h30 et t'es déjà levé ? C'est louche ! » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

« Héé ! C'est le fait d'avoir une charmante fille à mes côtés, j'ai envie d'en profiter » chuchota Damon.

« Je vois… Le problème est qu'aujourd'hui tu ne pourras pas énormément profiter, faut mieux que tu commences maintenant » dit-elle l'incitant à l'embrasser ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Ils se détachèrent ensuite pour se regarder.

« J'ai soif Damon »

« Je reviens je vais te chercher un verre d'eau »

« Merci ». Bonnie s'allongea confortablement dans le lit, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Damon la rendait vraiment heureuse.

Damon descendit donc à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau mais il croisa Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

« Bonnie avait soif et toi ? »

« Elena avait soif ». Les deux frères se regardèrent et se mirent à rirent.

« Je me demande bien quand Esther va venir » fit Stefan interrompant les rires.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Bonnie a seulement dis ce matin. T'es pressé ? »

« Ouais assez. Tu sais j'en ai marre de voir Elena comme ça. Et maintenant que Bonnie est aussi en danger elle est encore plus mal… »

« Pareil avec Bonnie… Mais comme on le dit si bien aux filles on va trouver une solution, ok petit frère ? »

« Ouais ! ».

Cette discussion fit du bien aux deux Salvatores. Le fait qu'il y'ait le sacrifice les avait rapprochés. Et même si ils ne se le disaient pas, ils aimaient leur relation, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Tyler passa la porte de sa maison.

« Maman t'es là ? C'est moi, je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton texto » dit Tyler prenant le courrier qui était posé sur une table à l'entrée.

« Maman ? » dit-il cette fois-ci un peu plus fort tout en épluchant le courrier.

« Bonjour Tyler » dit une voix derrière lui. Ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était une voix masculine. Tyler savait à qui appartenait cette voix même s'il avait vu cette personne très peu de fois. « Klaus » fit il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

« C'est ça ! » lui répondit l'hybride.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ma mère ? » demanda Tyler énervé et surpris par la venue de Klaus.

« Oh ta mère, elle est partit en week-end. C'est bête hein, elle a oublié son portable ici. J'en ai donc profité comme vois-tu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Pas grand-chose, juste un allié » dit Klaus. Tyler ne comprit pas ce que voulait lui dire l'hybride, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car Klaus s'était approché de lui avec sa vitesse vampirique et s'était mordit le poignet pour faire avaler son sang à Tyler. Il lui tordit ensuite le cou. Tyler s'écroula par terre.

« Je m'excuse qu'on en soit arrivé là, mais comme tu le sais tes amis et toi m'ont surpris lorsque vous êtes allé à Chicago réveillé père. Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi, dis-toi que tu es seulement un dommage collatéral. » dit Klaus penché sur le corps de Tyler. Il se leva ensuite pour partir, une fois qu'il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Tyler pour lui dire. « Je te rassure, tu auras très vite de mes nouvelles. »

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire vos réactions et si ce chapitre vous a plu, car chacune de vos reviews me font toujours très très plaisir ! **

**Je pense poster un prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi :) **

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gabriel McGregor** _: Ah je te comprends tout le monde a eu la dure période des examens... Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir, et aussi le fait que t'aime le style, parce que quand j'écris je me demande toujours si le style va plaire... Donc merci :)

_**Johanne** _: Ta review ma fait rire ^_^, surtout quand tu dis que t'étais en train d'hurler derrière ton écran lol ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et merci aussi pour ta review d'encouragement, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et je suis vraiment très contente que mon histoire plaise ! Donc merci à toi :D

_**Waht's-your-choice**_ : Merciii, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**_MlleAnonymous_ **: Voilà un vrai chapitre et pas une note ^_^, j'espère qu'il te plaira, dis moi en des nouvelles ! : )

**_WhiteBlackGrey_ **: Extraordinaires ? :O Hélas la mort de Tina n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, on va pas la voir avant un petit moment la garce :P et merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs j'ai vu que t'as posté pleins de chapitres, des nouvelles histoires que je viens de lire, je vais donc de ce pas commenter tout ça :P

**_Je poste ENFIN un chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon mdr ! Enfin bref passons, comme j'ai le dis dans une note il y'a une semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis et beaucoup de mal... La motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais dès qu'elle est revenu j'en ai vite profité pour écrire ! Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre, mais c'est tout de même ça ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous dire quand je posterai un prochain chapitre, car à chaque fois que je dis une date il m'arrive une tuile et je ne poste pas comme prévu. Donc là, je vous promets seulement que je ferai pour poster un chapitre le plus rapidement possible, surtout après cette longue attente... Et encore merciiii pour vos reviews :D _**

* * *

Stefan et Damon étaient toujours dans la cuisine, ayant un peu oublié les filles qui attendaient leurs verres d'eau. Leur discussion fut interrompu lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Esther ? » demanda Stefan à son frère.

« Oui surement, je vais ouvrir la porte et toi va réveillez les autres pour qu'ils viennent dans le salon » ordonna Damon. Stefan partit donc réveillez Elena, il était monté dans sa chambre avec sa vitesse vampirique.

« T'en a mis du temps » lui dit Elena.

« Ouais désolé… Esther est là, Damon est avec, lèves toi et va réveillez les autres s'il te plait, on se rejoint tous dans le salon » informa Stefan avant de donner un baiser furtif à Elena.

« D'accord je me dépêche ». Stefan descendit donc en bas pendant qu'Elena s'était habillé vite fait pour aller réveillez les autres.

Elena toqua à la porte de la chambre de Caroline. D'habitude elle n'aurait pas frappé, mais elle pensait que Tyler était encore là.

« Tyler, Caroline ? Esther est en bas, habillez-vous et descendez » cria-t-elle à travers la porte voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir.

« Tyler est allé voir sa mère. Je m'habille et j'arrive » cria à son tour Caroline.

« Ok ! ». Elena alla ensuite voir Bonnie, cette fois-ci elle entra directement sachant que Damon était dans le salon. Bonnie était posée contre la tête de lit, elle était seulement recouverte d'un drap.

« Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bonnie surprise.

« Je suis venue te dire de venir en bas, Esther est déjà là » répondit son amie en lui faisant la bise.

« Ah d'accord, bah tiens aides moi tant que t'es là. Tu peux me donner mes habits qui sont posés sur la commode s'il te plait ma belle ? »

« Ouais bien sûr », Elena chercha les habits et les donna à Bonnie.

Bonnie s'habilla sans gêne devant Elena, les deux amies avaient l'habitude de se voir. Une fois qu'elle était habillée, elle et Elena descendirent dans le salon où elles retrouvèrent Caroline, Stefan, Damon et Esther.

« Bonjour, Bonnie, Elena » dit la mère des originelles avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour » répondirent les deux amies.

« Où est Tyler ? » interrogea Damon voyant que Tyler ne descendait pas.

« Euh il a dû voir sa mère, elle avait besoin de lui parler »

« Ouais »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandez de venir ici ? » questionna Esther sachant bien au fond pourquoi ils l'avaient fait venir.

« On a besoin de votre aide. Pour tuer Klaus » répondit le cadet des Salvatore.

« Et pourquoi je vous aiderai ? »

« Orf, faites pas celle qui ne veut pas aider. Vous voulez tuez Klaus tout comme nous alors pourquoi cette comédie ? » demanda Damon fronçant les sourcils. La sorcière originelle ne répondu rien.

« Esther, je sais que vous pouvez nous aider, et d'une certaine manière nous aussi » lui dit Bonnie.

« Ah, et comment vous pourriez m'aidez ? » demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas encore que Klaus prévoyait de faire un sacrifice pour la tuer.

« Oh maman originelle ne sait pas ce que prévoit de faire son fils adoré ? » exprima Damon faisant mine d'être étonné. Il eut ensuite un sourire en coin voyant qu'il avait visé dans le mil.

« Allez droit au but ! » ordonna la sorcière originelle qui commençait à être agacé.

« Et bien vous saurez que Klaus veut faire à nouveau un sacrifice pour vous tuer. Alors ça fait quoi de se sentir en danger ? » dit Damon sarcastiquement.

« Je vois » répondit faiblement la mère des originels.

« Vous allez donc nous aider ? » demanda ensuite Stefan.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas d'autres choix »

« Exactement » déclara Damon.

Au même Tyler entra en furie en s'écroulant au sol. On pouvait voir ses yeux rouges. Caroline se précipita vers son copain. Tout le monde fit de même.

« Tyler qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Klaus » répondit-il faiblement.

« Hein ? Je ne comprends pas… T'as vu Klaus mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? ».

« Il est en transition. Klaus veut le transformer en hybride » répondit Stefan à la place de Tyler comprenant immédiatement l'état de son ami.

« Oh non… ». Elena s'approcha de Tyler et lui tendit son poignet.

« Tiens Tyler, bois mon sang » déclara le double voulant lui donner son sang.

« Non je veux pas »

« Tyler bois ! Si tu ne bois pas tu vas mourir…» cria Caroline ne comprenant pas la réaction de Tyler.

« Care, il ne veut pas devenir un hybride » avoua Bonnie le comprenant.

« Non… non, hein dis Tyler ? » questionna la blonde en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard voulait tout dire.

« On s'affole pas, pour l'instant on va emmener Tyler dans sa chambre » affirma ensuite Stefan voyant la détresse des filles. Damon et Stefan l'aidèrent donc à monter dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps les filles étaient dans le salon avec Esther qui était toujours présente.

« Je vais devoir vous laissez, je reviendrai d'ici ce soir » affirma-t-elle en partant par téléportation.

D'un coup Caroline se lâcha et commença à pleura. Ses deux amies la prirent donc dans ses bras.

« T'inquiètes pas Care, il ne va pas mourir » lui dit Elena voulant la rassurer.

« Et si il a pas envie de devenir hybride ? Je le connais parfaitement bien et je sais que quand il a une idée… » dit-elle en sanglotant.

« Il t'aime Caroline, c'est le plus important, l'oublie pas ! » objecta Bonnie.

* * *

Les frères Salvatore étaient dans le couloir après avoir déposé Tyler dans son lit.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Klaus a voulu transformer Tyler » avoua Damon à son frère.

« Tu crois qu'il veut mettre Tyler de son côté ? »

« Je sais pas, mais si c'est le cas on devra faire attention »

« Faudrait déjà que Tyler veuille se nourrir »

« C'est clair, même si je l'aime pas, on a besoin qui soit de notre côté » admis Damon. Oui, Damon n'avait pas envie que Tyler meurt, ils avaient tous besoin de lui, sa force leur aient d'une grande aide. Et Damon pensa aussi à Caroline. Il savait très bien que si Tyler ne serait plus là, la jeune vampire serait détruite…

* * *

Stefan et Damon descendirent dans le salon où étaient posées les filles.

« Où est Esther ? » questionna Stefan.

« Elle est partit, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait ce soir », lui répondit Bonnie.

« Tyler ? » interrogea Caroline.

« Il est dans son lit, il est mal. Je crois que tu devrais aller le voir » informa Stefan. Caroline se leva donc du canapé pour aller rejoindre Tyler mais Elena l'interpella.

« Caroline, prend quand même mon sang », Elena prit un verre qui était sur la table, prit un couteau et se coupa ensuite la paume de la main afin de laisser couler le sang dans le verre.

« Merci » dit Caroline en prenant le verre. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers.

« J'espère qu'il voudra devenir un hybride » fit Elena s'asseyant à coté de Stefan sur le canapé.

« Moi aussi » dit à son tour Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline était rentré dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient fermés, seul un rayon de soleil avait fait son chemin. Caroline s'assit sur le lit où Tyler était allongé et déposa le verre de sang sur la table de chevet.

« Care, je suis tellement désolé » dit celui-ci faiblement. Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant comme ça, tellement mal, et désolé. « Non, ne le sois pas, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… ».

« Je sais que tu m'en veux de prendre cette décision, mais je ne me vois pas devenir un vampire, un hybride… Enfin, je ne suis pas fait pour ça » avoua-t-il en toussant un peu du sang. Caroline l'aida à mieux se positionner et lui fit des caresses sur le visage.

« Je sais, je… je sais. Je peux te comprendre », oui car même si Caroline voulait que Tyler vive, elle pouvait comprendre le fait qu'il ne veuille pas devenir un vampire. Caroline ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais si on lui avait proposé de devenir un vampire, elle aurait peut-être refusé, même surement. « Mais tu vois Tyler, c'est juste que je t'aime tellement, que ma vie, l'éternité sans toi me serait insupportable. Et tu auras beau me dire que non, que je réussirai à reconstruire ma vie, bah ça serait un mensonge. Car je vis pour toi, pour Bonnie, pour Elena ! A quoi ça sert de vivre, de faire une vie, de réaliser ses rêves si la personne que tu aimes n'est pas là pour te voir les accomplir ? Je ne veux pas faire mon égoïste en te demandant de boire le sang d'Elena si tu m'aimes, non je ne veux pas faire ça même si au fond de moi j'en meurs d'envie… Mais je sais que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, ça sera pour toi la meilleure. Je t'aime Tyler, à tout jamais. ». Caroline versa une larme, et embrassa ensuite tendrement Tyler qui l'avait écouté attentivement depuis le début. La vampire blonde le laissa ensuite seul dans la chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois arrivée en bas elle eut droit à une foule de questions.

« Alors il a décidé de se nourrir ? » demanda Stefan inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, on verra » répondit-t-elle encore émue par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire il y'a quelques instants. Bonnie et Elena virent la tristesse sur le visage de leur amies et décidèrent alors de la prendre dans ses bras. Un silence s'installa dans le salon, tout le monde était dépassé par la tournure des événements. Soudain ils entendirent un fracas qu'y provenait de l'étage du dessus. Tout le monde se regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, ils s'imaginaient le pire. Mais là Tyler descendu les escaliers, en meilleure forme. Caroline lui sauta dans les bras, elle pleurait de joie.

« Oh mon dieu Tyler, je suis tellement contente ! » dit-elle encore dans ses bras ne voulant plus le lâcher. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

« Moi aussi ! » lui répondit-il se détachant d'elle.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir en meilleur forme » lui dit Damon avec un petit sourire, par narquois, ou vicieux, mais tout simplement un sourire. Tout le monde le regarda choqués.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda celui-ci. Ils se mirent alors tous à rires.

* * *

Au déjeuner, ils mangèrent tous ensemble pour faire un débriefing sur la journée, et ils décidèrent qu'en attendant le retour de Esher ce soir, ils pouvaient faire chacun de leur côtés ce qu'ils désiraient. Caroline elle décida de rester avec Tyler l'après-midi pour lui apprendre à se contrôler, à chercher du sang à l'hôpital, etc… Elena et Stefan voulaient aller au cinéma. Et de ce qui était de Bonnie et Damon, et bien eux ne s'étaient pas encore décidé. Ils étaient donc dans la chambre de Damon, Bonnie était assise sur le lit, et Damon lui lisait les journaux de Jonathan Gilbert.

« Tu veux pas laisser ça un coup Damon ? » supplia Bonnie qui elle n'avait pas envie de lire les journaux.

« Non, j'essaie de trouver plus d'informations sur les originelles » répondit celui-ci ne décrochant même pas son regard du journal.

« Sérieusement ? T'es pas drôle Damon ! Pour une fois qu'on a un après-midi tranquille toi tu veux lire des journaux ? Bah tu sais quoi moi je sors, j'ai mieux à faire ! » dit-elle faisant exprès de s'en aller de la chambre, elle se disait que peut-être Damon l'arrêterai. Elle allait bientôt franchir la porte de la chambre et il n'avait toujours rien dis, mais là Damon se mit devant elle pour lui barrer la route. « **_Gagné_ **» pensa Bonnie.

« C'est bon ! On fais ce que tu veux » déclara Damon vaincu. Bonnie sourit victorieuse.

« On va où alors ? » questionna Damon. Bonnie réfléchit quelques instants, puis eu une idée.

« Surprise ! Viens avec moi, je t'emmène un endroit où j'aime bien allé. » lui répondit-elle.

Ils prirent donc la voiture de Damon, Bonnie voulait absolument conduire mais Damon ne la laissa pas faire, donc elle lui guidait le chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

« Le lac de Mystic Falls ? » demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, mais tu m'as dit que c'était un de tes endroits préférés, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça » dit-il en sortant de la voiture, Bonnie fit de même.

« Et bah si, tu vois quand je ne vais pas bien, je viens ici. C'est tranquille, il y'a la nature, ça m'apaise ». Damon admirait Bonnie qui elle contemplait le paysage, elle sentit son regard sur lui, elle le regarda alors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Tu es une fille tellement complexe Bonnie ». Bonnie surprise ne répondit rien, elle continua à le regarder. « J'adore ça » finit-il ensuite par dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Chez Caroline, on pouvait entendre quelques cris.

« Oh Care, on ne peut pas faire autre chose ? »

« Non Tyler, il faut que tu apprennes à te métriser, et ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts » répondit Caroline agacé par son attitude à tout prendre à a légère. Oui, car Tyler Lockwood avait souvent tendance à tout prendre à la légère et à la rigolade. Le jour de ses 14 ans, lorsqu'il avait pris sa première cuite et qu'il avait voulu faire l'intéressant devant ses amis en sautant du balcon du deuxième étage de sa maison et qu'il s'était fracturé deux côtes et cassé une jambe, alors que tout le monde était affolé autour de lui, il avait dit : « Relax, c'est bon je suis pas mort ». C'est ça, Tyler Lockwood était comme ça, même si Caroline l'avait tout de même un peu changé, en bien.

« Bon alors rappel toi, quand tu sens l'envie de sang monter en toi, tu fermes les yeux et tu souffles un bon coup d'accord ? »

« Oui oui c'est bon Caroline je sais » dit-il à moitié en train de l'écouter. La blonde n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que son copain ne l'écoutait pas, elle voulut lui donner une petite leçon. Elle prit une poche de sang qui était posée derrière elle, la prit et l'ouvrit devant Tyler. Le jeune hybride sentit immédiatement l'envie le prendre, ses veines étaient très vite elles aussi apparues sur son visage. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre la poche des mains de Caroline, celle-ci se leva du canapé et se mit debout pour qu'il ne puisse pas la prendre.

« Rappelles toi Tyler. Contrôle. ». Mais l'hybride n'entendait rien, il était tellement assoiffé par le sang qu'il avait besoin de prendre tout de suite la poche et de la vidé. Il courût en direction de Caroline, mais elle l'avait venu venir et pût lui échappé.

« Tyler, écoutes moi chéri ! Respire, respire ! », l'hybride entendit enfin ses mots et se calma. Au bout de quelques seconde il avait repris son visage normal.

« Alors comme ça tu crois tout savoir hein ? » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Désolé » ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Pas grave, bon on reprend tout ». Et alors Caroline continua à lui donner des conseils, et cette fois-ci il l'écoutait très attentivement comprenant l'enjeu des choses.

* * *

Une fois la séance de cinéma terminée, Stefan et Elena étaient posées à la terrasse du Mystic Grill.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait une après-midi entre nous, ça faisait longtemps » dit Elena tout souriante.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Klaus »

« Oh s'il te plaît, Stef, parlons pas de ça. Pas maintenant… » supplia la jeune femme.

« Oui t'as complétement raison, c'est juste tu comprends, j'ai peur moi aussi » avoua-t-il. Elena était surprise, il ne lui avait jamais dit en face qu'il avait peur, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle comprenait tout à fait son sentiment, le sentiment de ne pas vouloir perdre une personne chère à vos yeux. Ce sentiment qui vous ronge de l'intérieur.

« Je sais », elle mit sa mais sur la sienne. « Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, je ressens la même chose. Si tu savais à quel point je suis terrifiée, pas seulement pour moi mais pour toi, pour Bonnie, et pour tous les autres. Mais tu vois, même si j'ai peur, au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment qu'un jour tout va s'arranger, je le sens Stefan. Et ce jour-là, chacun d'entre nous sera heureux. », Stefan sourit.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre ce jour »

« Patience », elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Damon était assis dans l'herbe et Bonnie était assise entre ses jambes, ils étaient enlacés. Les deux amants s'étaient posés devant le lac, il faisait un peu froid même si il y'avait tout de même un peu de soleil qui réchauffait leur visage.

Bonnie regardait droit en face d'elle, elle adorait regardait le lac, elle pouvait faire ça pendant des heures. Un silence de bonheur régnait, mais Damon le rompit.

« Dis, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que le petit Gilbert t'avais dit hier »

« Oh rien de spécial » répondit Bonnie ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Rien de spécial ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« J'ai du mal à y croire ». Bonnie souffla voyant bien que Damon allait continuer à insister.

« Non c'est vrai, il ne m'as pas dit rien de spécial, mais tout ce qu'il a dit était sans importance. Et vois-tu en ce moment même, ça en a encore moi étant donné que je suis avec toi ». Damon comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas en parlé et que comme elle le disait c'était sans importance. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire à propos du petit Gilbert.

« Tu as raison »

« Merci » répondit Bonnie fière d'elle en souriant.

« Je suis tellement bien, ça faisait une éternité que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien. » lui dit-il. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de Bonnie qui regardait toujours le lac en buvant les paroles du vampire. Il finit par chuchoter une dernière chose dans son oreilles, « C'est grâce à toi Bonnie ». Elle tourna son visage vers lui, mis une main sur sa joue et sourit. Elle l'embrassa finalement lui prouvant à quel point cela la touchait.

* * *

Une fois chacun ayant passé un après-midi tranquille, ou du moins pour Stefan, Elena, Bonnie et Damon, ils décidèrent tous de se rejoindre au Grill. Ils étaient tous assis à une table, en train de boire un coup.

« Je me demande si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance » avoua Damon.

« Moi je pense que si. Elle a autant envie que nous de tuer Klaus, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laissera tombé » déclara Elena qui savait la détermination d'Esther.

« Ouais, je sais pas, on verra bien », il prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

Jérémy passa à ce moment devant leur table.

« Hey Jer, ça va ? » demanda Elena.

« Ouais » lui répondit-il sèchement en dévisageant Bonnie du regard. Puis il partit les laissant surpris par son attitude. Elena comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Jérémy si il allait bien devant Bonnie. « Bonnie, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû… » chuchota Elena à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

« De toute manière il faut qu'on rentre, Esther ne va pas tarder » dit Bonnie.

« Oui ». Ils partirent tous en direction du manoir. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils constatèrent qu'il y'avait Esther déjà installé dans le salon.

* * *

« Messieurs Salvatore, vous devriez faire plus attention à fermer la porte » dit celle-ci d'un ton très monotone.

« On y pensera la prochaine fois » lui répondit Damon avec un sourire ironique.

« Alors vous avez quelque choses à nous proposer ? » demanda Stefan espérant qu'elle est déjà quelque chose à leur proposer.

« Oui. »

« Vous allez nous le dire ou bien on devra vous torturer pour que vous nous le disiez ? » demanda Damon agacé par la sorcière originelle.

« Damon » siffla Bonnie lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'il devait se calmer.

« C'est bon Bonnie. Je comprends l'agacement de Damon, après tout il veut vous protéger. Je sais parfaitement que pour le sacrifice, Klaus a besoin de vous sacrifier. Je dois moi aussi te protéger, toi et moi on est en quelque sorte de la même famille » exprima Esther tout en s'approchant de Bonnie et en la fixant du regard.

« Ouais et aussi pour sauver votre peau » lança ensuite Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous proposer alors ? » questionna alors Bonnie qui elle aussi fixait Esther. Il y'avait comme une alchimie entre les deux. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se fixer, comme si elles se comprenaient. Les autres, eux, les regardèrent ne comprenant pas très bien la situation.

« Toi et moi Bonnie, on va alliez nos force pour le détruire » finit par dire Esther.

« Pas question ! » lâcha Elena.

« Je suis d'accord avec Elena » continua à son tour Caroline.

« Les filles attendez, on a moyen de le tuer, pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? » demanda Bonnie déterminée à tuer Klaus, même si elle savait très bien les risques qu'elle encourait.

« Pourquoi Bonnie ? Tout simplement parce que ça peut te tuer ! » hurla Damon qui était jusque-là resté calme. Bonnie fut surprise par le ton employé par l'ainé des Salvatore.

« Mais si on ne le tue pas, alors il tuera Elena et moi aussi ! » rétorqua Bonnie doucement ne comprenant pas tout à fait leur réactions à tous.

« On trouvera un autre moyen Bonnie » supplia Elena, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre sa meilleure amie, elle avait déjà failli la perdre l'année dernière, elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Non, Elena avait terriblement besoin de Bonnie.

« Elena, on n'a pas le choix… » répondit cette dernière doucement comprenant la détresse de son amie.

« Tu ne te sacrifiera pas Bonnie, point final ! » hurla Damon en partant du salon pour monter dans sa chambre.

« Damon »

« Damon a raison Bonnie, tu ne peux pas te sacrifier. » dit Stefan d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que son frère.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, c'est notre seul moyen ! Si on ne le fait pas je mourrai de toute manière, et Elena par la même occasion ! » expliqua Bonnie essayant coute que coute de retenir ses larmes. Bonnie était au point de craquer, elle n'en pouvait plus, plus d'eux. Oui, ils l'agaçaient tous. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre que si il y'avait un moyen de tuer Klaus elle ne laisserait pas._** « Pourquoi ? »**_ pensa Bonnie.

« Mais Bonnie… » commença Caroline.

« Non Caroline, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire » coupa Bonnie. « Et je m'en fous. Parce que vous savez très bien comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, ou du moins on en trouvera pas un aussi vite ! Si Esther et moi ne le tuons pas, je mourrais de toute manière, et Elena aussi. Si je peux sauver Elena, je le ferai, et ça à n'importe quel prix ! »

« Et toi qui va te sauver ? Hein Bonnie dis-moi, toi qui va te sauve ? Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi tu m'entends Bonnie, t'as pas le droit ! » hurla Elena les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta à son tour le salon.

Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire quelque chose voyant bien que Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de force. Elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver ses amis, et aussi sauver Damon. Car elle sait parfaitement que Klaus peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Esther coupa alors le silence.

« Il y'a peut-être un autre moyen Bonnie »

« Et lequel ? » demanda Caroline pressé à l'idée de se dire que sa meilleure amie n'était pas obligée de se sacrifier. Bonnie leva alors la tête vers Esther.

« Ce n'est pas tout à faire un autre moyen, mais je vais vous expliquer ». Ils s'assirent tous pour écouter Esther.

* * *

Damon lui était assis au bord de son lit. Il était dans ses pensées, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il y'a un an de ça, le fait que Bonnie se sacrifie pour Elena ne l'aurait pas déranger, bien au contraire, il avait tout fait pour que ça soit le cas. Et maintenant, il aimerait tellement qu'elle ne sacrifie pas, il aimerait tellement qu'il y'est un autre moyen. Mais quel autre moyen ? Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Bonnie était sa lumière dans les ténèbres, maintenant qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Et là on lui dit que le seul moyen de tuer Klaus et que sa sorcière, sa personne, la moitié de lui, la meilleure moitié de lui se sacrifie ?

A ce moment-là, Elena rentra dans sa chambre.

« Elena va-t'en » ordonna Damon sans même la regarder.

« Non, je m'en vais pas. T'as besoin d'un ami, tout comme moi d'ailleurs » avoua-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne constatait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la souffrance. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette souffrance. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant. La fois où il avait découvert que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau, la fois où elle lui avait dit que ça serait toujours Stefan et qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais même si elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Elle avait tellement vu souffrir, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la même souffrance dans ses yeux qu'auparavant. On pouvait voir que la souffrance était encrée en lui, au plus profond de lui-même. **_« Bonnie a une telle emprise sur lui »_**, se dit Elena, **_« Je n'ai jamais eu cette emprise moi »_**.

« Pourquoi je souffre autant Elena ? » demanda Damon la coupant dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi quand je vois enfin un peu de lumière dans ma vie, quand je commence enfin à respirer on doit me prendre mon souffle ? Pourquoi ? » continua-t-il. Bonnie était son souffle, elle avait réussi à le faire revivre en si peu de temps.

« Pour te dire, je ne sais pas Damon »

« Je suis résigné à souffrir sans arrêt c'est ça ? »

« Non, non bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'on a tous droit au bonheur, chacun d'entre nous y a droit »

« Alors pourquoi on me prend le mien ? »

« Tu sais, Bonnie est aussi une part de mon bonheur. Je ne peux pas me voir sans elle… »

« Je veux tellement pas qu'elle parte » avoua Damon.

« Oh, moi non plus Damon ! » dit Elena en lui prenant les mains et en les serrant très fort. « Moi non plus » répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

« On ne la laissera pas partir d'accord ? On ne la laissera pas ! » déclara Elena déterminée, voulant aussi que Damon retrouve sa détermination. Il leva ses yeux vers elle, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils se comprenaient, tous deux voulaient la même chose, Bonnie. Au même moment Caroline frappa et entra.

« Hé les gars venez en bas, on a peut-être trouvé une autre solution »

Elena regarda Damon et lui sourit. A ce moment-là les deux amis avaient retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Ils descendirent donc dans le salon pour retrouver tous les autres.

* * *

Damon resta debout et contemplait Bonnie, elle semblait triste et fatiguée.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose » demanda Elena en s'asseyant à coté de Bonnie. Elle lui sourit, Bonnie lui rendit son sourire, mais Bonnie se sentait forcé de sourire.

« Oui Esther dit que Bonnie n'aura pas à mourir si on trouve une autre sorcière Bennett » lui expliqua Stefan.

« Mais ? » continua Elena voyant bien qu'il y'avait un mais.

« Mais on n'en a pas. Il y'aurait bien eu sa grand-mère… »

Tout le monde se regarda dépité, ils pensaient tous avoir trouvé une autre alternative mais au bout du compte ils étaient toujours au même point de départ.

« Je sais ! Bonnie ! » fit Elena tournant son visage en souriant vers Bonnie, mais d'un coup son sourire s'estompa. « Il y'a… » continua Elena ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait du mal à son amie.

« Ma mère ». Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Je pense que je vais vous laissez » fit Esther, elle se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie, « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Bonnie, contacte moi quand vous serez prêt ». Puis la sorcière originelle partit sans ajouter un mot de plus, et personne ne lui répondit.

« Et où elle se trouve ? » questionna Damon qui depuis le début écoutait la conversation sans vraiment y prendre part, ce qui d'ailleurs était très bizarre le connaissant.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Bonnie les larmes aux yeux. Voyant la tristesse de son amie, Elena lui prit la main, et répondit en quelques sortes aux interrogations des frères Salvatore qui ne savaient pas comment Bonnie ne pouvait savoir où se trouvait sa mère.

« Elle l'a abandonné lorsque Bonnie avait 3 ans, et depuis, elle n'a jamais plus donné de nouvelles »

« Et… hum, pourquoi elle partit ? » demanda Stefan.

« On l'a jamais su » répondit Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? J'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver, ni à quoi elle ressemble » avoua Bonnie.

Damon s'agenouilla devant Bonnie, et mis ses mains sur ses deux épaules, « Ecoute Bonnie, on va la retrouver, on te le promet. Je te le promets » lui dit-il avec détermination. Bonnie acquiesça de la tête.

« Damon a raison, on va pas laissé passer cette chance » continua ensuite Caroline.

« Merci » dit Bonnie en regardant chacun de ses amis.

« Pour l'instant on ferait mieux de tous allé se coucher, il est tard, on trouvera rien si on commence les recherche maintenant » expliqua Stefan. Ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs chambres, car depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Chicago ils s'étaient tous installés au manoir. Ils montèrent tous excepté Damon et Bonnie qui restèrent assis sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure » chuchota Bonnie encore sous le choc de tous qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ça c'était beaucoup trop pour elle, le fait qu'elle doit se sacrifier pour Elena, la colère de Damon, et maintenant sa mère qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 15 ans. Cette nuit a été un dure nuit pour Bonnie, mais Damon était là.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à l'être », Damon arquait un sourcil.

« Si. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en colère et »

« C'est rien ça, je t'assure » dit-il en la coupant.

« Et je suis aussi désolée, parce que si on ne retrouve pas ma mère, je tuerai quand même Klaus. Je sais que ça te fait du mal, et je comprend tout à fait… », Bonnie avait beaucoup de mal de parler, c'était bizarre d'avoir cette discussion avec Damon alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu. « Mais si on n'a pas d'autres choix, je le ferais, peu importe » finit-elle par dire en lâchant une larme.

A cet aveu, Damon ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Enfin si, il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'elle était complétement tarée, qu'elle n'avait pas droit de lui faire subir cette souffrance après lui avoir montré ce que pouvait être le bonheur. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas droit de lui dire ça après l'horrible soirée qu'elle avait passé, il n'avait non plus pas le droit en voyant son visage triste, non il n'en était pas capable. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait lui faire sentir tous ses sentiments, rage, tristesse, peur, colère, espoir, bonheur alors qu'il n'y a pas un mois de ça ils se détestaient, il la détestait. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a pris donc dans ses bras, et alors que Bonnie avait son visage enfoui dans son corps, une larme coula sur son visage. Il la laissa quelques seconde, puis l'enleva, ne voulant pas que Bonnie la voit. En effet, si Bonnie l'avait vu, cela lui aurait déchiré le cœur, autant que le fait de se sacrifier le lui déchire.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review si vous pouvez, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et m'encourage encore plus à continuer l'histoire ! :) **_


	11. Message de retour

_**J'ai honte, honte, honte !**_ _Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis quand je n'ai pas posté de chapitres… Avant de vous expliquer que je vais sûrement écrire une nouvelle histoire, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi cette longue absence._

_Donc je ne vais pas vous dire que l'inspiration n'était pas là, car quand même au bout de tout ce temps ça serai abusé. Enfin bref, le truc est que je n'avais plus de motivation, et plus aucune envie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas arrêté de lire des fictions, bien au contraire, je lis très souvent des fictions en anglais et elles sont superbes ! Et franchement à côté je trouvais mes deux petites histoires « minables »... Enfin, je sais pas trop, je trouvais vraiment que le style de mon écriture était un peu fade en quelque sorte._

_Et après les spoilers que j'ai lu sur la season final et la prochaine saison, j'ai été comment dire… Dépitée ! Bref, ça va paraître débile ou quoi mais pour moi Vampire Diaries c'est fini…_

_Je n'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus, du moins en privée oui mais pas là, sinon certaines personnes vont encore partir sur des débats… Mais je vais continuer, enfin du moins je vais essayer de continuer l'écriture de fanfiction. Donc par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer les histoires que j'ai continué parce-que je veux repartir de zéro et pour ça je vais écrire au moins une nouvelle histoire._

**_Contente ? Pas contente ? lol :)_**

_Et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai lu beaucoup de fictions anglaises pendant mon absence, et certaines sont tout simplement supers, c'est pour ça que je vais essayer de parler avec certaines auteurs pour ainsi les traduire. Car je sais que certaines ne peuvent pas les lire en anglais, et je trouve vraiment dommage que vous ne pouviez pas profiter d'histoires qui sont vraiment géniales :)_

_Bon et bien, je pense à peu près vous avoir tout dire, par contre il faudra attendre un peu de temps avant une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps alors pour celles qui veulent être prévenues envoyer moi votre e-mail par MP pour qu'ensuite je vous envoie un e-mail pour vous prévenir. Ou sinon vous pouvez me mettre dans vos auteurs préférés, mais je ne veux pas que vous me mettiez dans vos auteurs préférés, enfin si je le veux, mais pas pour ça, je veux que vous me mettiez parce-que vous aimez mes histoires, et pour ça il faut que j'écrive :)_

_Oh et pour les messages du genre « Arrêtez avec Damon et Bonnie, y'a que Delena », si vous n'êtes pas content et qu'apparemment vous ne savez pas passer à une autre fiction en passant sur une autre page, et bien écoutez énervé vous bien devant votre ordi pendant que nous on se fait plaisir :)_

**_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous voir nombreuses, nombreux à lire ma prochaine histoire, et je vous fais pleins de bisous !_**


End file.
